Oh Well, Oh Well
by SOIMREALLYCOOL
Summary: A whole new year has started and it's been months since the boys or anyone for that matter has seen Derek Hale. The reason for why he left and why he came back looking more hot is for one person to find out. Stiles/Derek
1. Chapter 1

_**A whole new year has started and it's been months since the boys or anyone for that matter has seen Derek Hale. The reason for why he left and why he came back looking more hot is for one person to find out.**_

"So Scott, where do you think Derek ran off to?" I asked Scott at lunch. This has been a repetitive action for me ever since he sorta left and just the thought of Scott ripping Derek jugular out scares the holy shit out of me. But if the epic battle between him and Derek take place, I would quickly jump between them. Like I've been obsessing over him since he became alpha. And to be honest I didn't even think that killing your alpha would release you from the curse, so the epic battle wouldn't have to take place, thank gosh. I think it was some made up bullshit anyway. Complete and utter bullshit.

"Man, I've told you I don't know. And I don't freaking care. He stole my one and only shot of becoming normal again!" He yelled out. And I dropped my burger from my hand when our surrounding area became quiet. The one pair of eyes that I questioned was Jacksons, like he's more passive aggressive. He's more weird now. Like he's forgot about the whole being a werewolf thing. The bell rang and we both stood up quietly from the table. We dropped our trays and headed for 5th hour. "See ya." He says quietly and I wave at him.

Derek didn't immediately run off after he killed his Uncle Peter. It was just more so of after the next full moon. We never tried to attempt to go see him cause we thought he might have been unstable. He would have ripped us to shreds maybe. Shit, just maybe. Like since he's been gone, I've went over to the Hales property every Saturday to try and find anything that would lead me to where he went and make sure nothing worse happened to the place. I would think Buffalo, but really, werewolves in New York? I kept staring out the window thinking of him like an obsessed school girl, but for a reason it's like now that he's gone I actually miss the guy. I guess I made it pretty obvious with the whole depression thing, but nobody was actually perceptive to realize it. But why, I do not know. He did ruin my bestfriend shot at becoming normal again, but that's so over rated and possibly untrue. And that chance could have been totally made up just for Scott to help Derek kill Peter. And Scott didn't know what he was getting himself into. At least they still had the chance to kill Peter. I was still staring out until Mrs. Gonzalez interrupted me. "Stiles," she said, "what's the answer to this?" She said pointing at the board.

"Uhh, eh, mhmm" I cleared my throat, "I would say the radical of 32x squared but it looks more like a squared plus b squared equals c squared."

"Not even close. Keep your head out the clouds and to my board before you have a week of detention." She spoke in her sexy accent.

"Yes Mrs. G." I said staring at the board until she turned around and granted me clearance. Looking back out I swear I could see a spiral in a fogged space on the window and a dark figure so distant that it fit perfectly in the middle. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I knew I was gaping and surprised, but more likely hallucinating cause I think it just waved at me before Mrs. G came and smacked a detention slip on my desk interrupting me again. She yelled at me about paying more attention or I wasn't going to get no where in life, yadda yadda, same stuff every teacher say to the disobedient child. When she made me fill it out, I turned back around to look out the window to see Derek, but he wasn't there. Nor the spiral he must have put on the window. I now knew what I had to do today. And skipping detention today was for starters.

"Dude I'm telling you, he is not back. Did you not think I would have smelled him if he was?" Scott said.

"Well yeah, but you were in Gym with sweaty hormonal, dramatic life having adolescents who probably were covered in dried semen and vaginal fluids that probably wasn't properly cleaned. You could have been bombarded with their scents that you didn't pick up on his. Maybe it changed since he's been alpha and he's been gone long enough so maybe you forgot his scent." I rambled out hoping he would understand. Going into the fridge I grabbed to sodas and threw one to Scott.

"Even if I didn't pick up on his scent, what makes you one hundred percent sure that he would he would come see you of all people? He freaking hated your guts, would put you as bait. Man, think about it." That sorta striked me as a low blow coming from Scott. Maybe I should keep whatever happened the night Derek left to myself. See, I could just pop his virgin information cherry with telling him some things he didn't know because he's too much of a damn moron to find out or fucking ask to see what was fucking wrong with me for, I don't honestly give a shit any more.

"You know what. You're right. He really fucking don't care. I'm gone. I'll see you fucking later." I said walking out of Scott's house with my book bag over my shoulder.

"Dude, are you really going to be like that? You're angry for no reason. I know you did a lot for us but really, Derek can care less for you and I know it. He's the most heartless bastard you would ever meet." Scott said following me to my jeep. Which I think is really ironic since he's the one who ditched his bestfriend all those times.

"Other than you? I would think so. Go rot. He's been there when you weren't. Wolf stuff or not." I told him mounting into my jeep and pulling away. I hope the universe will hear my plead and let that soda explode in his face. I made my way to the Hale property blasting some music through the speakers, and came into the clearing. I turned the music down to call my dad, and what is it to my surprise, came the voice mail. Since leaving a voice mail is not my style, I rather call more directly. After a ring Ms. Lucy pick up the phone. "Stiles Stilinski, this line is for emergencies only. Don't make me tell your father." She spoke sternly.

"Yes ma'am, just tell him I'm staying the night at Scott's so he doesn't have to bite my ear off with punishment lectures and to be careful on the new case." I said calmly.

"Ok sugar," she says to me sweetly, "it went straight to voice mail again?" She said knowingly.

"And you know it."

"All righty then sweetie, I'll tell him. Have a good night. Talk to you later." Ms. Lucy spoke softly.

"Thanks Luce, and you too." I ended the call. I got out the jeep and walked up to the burned manor opening the door slowly. I stepped in looking to my left where he used to train and the place where Kate was killed. I looked to the right and saw another room that I really never paid attention to. Just another part of the house filled with books and burned things. I dropped my backpack and headed into this room. I looked around and took in the burnt wood. Burned but still lively. Kind of smell like cherry oak. Or maybe something else. I went to retrieve my backpack and headed up the staircase. Once I made it to the top I went into Derek's room. The only room that was not completely burned down and was the most living capable in the house. I sat my bag down and sprawled across the bed. Just a little nap before starting the homework would calm my nerves I hope. The bed still smells like Derek after all this time. I knew I left a blanket or something in the jeep, but it really doesn't matter cause my eyes were staring to get more heavy and the head ache was banging me into the tiniest hole.

_**I made my way towards the door just before my Dad caught me in my footsteps. "And where do you think you're going?" He spoke from the dining area. **_

_**"Uhmmm, out?" I said. He grounded me for eh, about three months tops for the whole death toll of Beacon Hills. But by the time I entered the dining room I could see files and various cases spread out crossed the table, he started the lecture.**_

_**"You do understand what house arrest mean, right Son?" He asked me, staring at a file in hands. I know he was in deep thought cause his glasses were just below the bridge of his nose.**_

_**"Yes, retained to the surrounding area of your property. But if you ground me now, that just means more trouble and mishaps for me to get into when school starts again. So I think it's highly logical that you don't start the whole punishment thing just yet." I rambled off into his ear.**_

_**"Sounds correct, but whose to say that there isn't anything else going on? Huh? Whose to say that whatever is going on between you and your friends isn't still happening? Answer that." He said marking a big circle on the file with the red Sharpie he had in his. His point is correct, but indeed dead wrong.**_

_**"Uhm because the psycho of a bitch K-"**_

_**"Language." He sternly looked up at me.**_

_**"Kate is dead. And so is the sick son of b-b-bee mole rat Peter. Case closed. So like 3 weeks ago. Any who, may I please go and you ground me when school start? Please!" **_

_**"Go. Be back by nine." He says examining a photo from the table. **_

_**"Eleven thirty it is." I said running out of the house. I could hear my Dad screaming my name to come back, but I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear him and alls is well. I got into my baby and drove off to see about Derek. Alpha or not this bastard is going to get an earful in ruining my bestfriend chance at becoming a regular human again. Stopping the serious thinking I started to jam along with the radio which was playing my favorite song so far. I blasted it up and started to sing along, "Come and put ya name on it, Put ya name on it, But you wanna put ya name... I know you want it in the worst way. Hmmm, can't wait for you to blow my candles out... Ouu baby I like it... I know you wanna bite this, it's so enticing... Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake." I started to turn the music down when I was close to Derek hearing range so he wouldn't know of my Rihanna sex songs addiction. I pulled up into the clearing and put the car into park. I got out and slammed the door to awaken my presence. I started striding towards the house when Derek walks out with a box in his hands. I studied his facial expression that was a mix between desperation and fear. I guess he didn't notice me until he got smacked in the face by my scent the breeze carried over and dropped the box dead on his feet. He looked at me in shock like I was a ghost or something. "What are you doing here?" He spoke picking up the box and brushing pass me.**_

_**"What are you doing with that?" I countered back towards Derek.**_

_**"Business that doesn't pertain you, Stiles. Go away." He always tried this method to be rude and push me away when clearly he wants someone to talk to. I watched as he put the box into his trunk of the Camaro and walk back up to the house. I dashed past him and quickly ran up the stairs to find the next box. Once I found it on his bed I started to throw the contents in every direction possible making a huge mess. I can hear the growls coming up the stairs at a fast pace so I decided to just dump it. Derek rushed in, eyes glowing in crimson red orbs and pushed me hard against the wall. "What in hell do you think you're doing, Stiles! I told you to leave." He snarls at me. I can feel the bruises staring to form on my arms where he is holding me in position at. He breath is lightly hot falling heavy on my face. He inhales and takes a step closer, thus making contact with my body. He opens his eyes again and now they're telling me something else in there. Not fury, but want.**_

_**"You can't go." I pleaded forgetting about the pain in my arms right now. "Not now."**_

_**"Why did you really come? Why Stiles? You didn't know I was planning on leaving, did you." He said slamming me back against the wall.**_

_**"Yes, I did. Why else would I come to you? You need to stay."**_

_**"Don't fucking lie to me Stiles." And again with the slamming.**_

_**"You're hurting me," I whimpered manly like. He growled loudly so I decided to just tell him. "Ok, I came to give you an earful about ruining Scott's life. Then annoy you I guess with alpha questions. I swear. Please let me go." I rushed out. He let me go and his eyes returned to their normal grayish green. He apologized quickly, and just put all the disoriented stuff back into the box and rushed back down stairs. I heard the trunk close from here but no creek of the steps or door closing. I stood where I was for minutes until he slowly walked up the steps. When he re-entered his room, I could tell he was controlling his breathing. But why? Is it because I smell? I know it's been like a day and half, but really?**_

_**"Stiles. I'm going to need you to answer truthfully, ok?" He spoke softly. I nodded in agreement. "You came to argue about Scott normality chance, right?" He asks, and I nod slowly."But you saw me packing to leave, and you don't want me?" I nodded yes. "Why don't you want me to leave." I tried to speak, but every time I opened my mouth, nothing would come out cause I would want to say something else. I struggled for the longest wasting daylight until Derek stepped closer. "Nod if you don't know why you don't want me to leave." I nod because one, it's the only thing that makes sense, and two, I need him not to leave.**_

**_"I don't know why." I spoke scared for my life. "It was like something in the back of mind disagreeing to what you were doing__ and it took over__. Then when I put it together it was like an instinct. Can't explain it really." I could tell he was reading my facial expression I was clearly displaying. _'I can't handle this.'_ Was all he said before he left the room. __I followed__ him to his car and tried with all the might I could to stop him from leaving. I would have gotten into my jeep to follow him but that sneaky son of a bitch let the air out of my tires. I stood there gasping for the air my lungs couldn't grasp, and during this whole time something was breaking. I didn't know what it for sure until I started crying, and I really couldn't figure out why I was crying. But I knew it was because Derek was leaving. Could it __be __the somewhat rocky relationship we might have had as friends? I just feel like kicking and screaming. I went to grab my lacrosse stick to subside this pain with anger and started beating on anything that came in sight. First my tires . The__n __a tree and finally the house. Next all I see is black._**

_**I woke up with what felt like puffy eyes, and sore limbs. I stumbled through the dark forest of a house. I slipped going down the stairs and everything was almost invisible in the night, but with the help of the moon I could see the edges of some things in this house. When I made it out, the moonlight shone down and I could see my jeep still had flat tires. It was empty, no life. I start to drag myself towards the wood and take a stroll home. Derek would totally be against this, but who cares now. The big bad wolf is gone. I fell to the ground, scraped parts of my arms and hands, ripped my jeans, and probably had a dirty sweaty face with animal poo on it. I received a slap to the face with a branch that came from only God knows where, and continued to south of nowhere. When I finally arrived out of the forest and wandering aimlessly, I reached the supermarket. I walked the three miles home, ignoring the honks and questions from people I didn't even know recognise my existence. I stepped in mud on the side of the rode and got slightly rained on before I made it home. I tried to see past the streamers and balloons and everything else that was for me and went straight to my room ignoring calls from Scott and my Dad. They followed me up to my room, but before they could get close, I slammed the door in their faces and locked the door. There was shouts and banging on the door. It was continuous for about thirty minutes before I couldn't take it any more. "GO! THE FUCK AWAY!" I yelled at them from my bed. I went to the bathroom ans stripped out my clothes and got in the shower. The water was hot. I scratched the small wood parts from my hair, wiped my face and cleaned the cuts. I washed gently over bruises. I stepped out and dried myself and put on some sweats. When I got out of the bathroom, the clock said 2:15. It didn't seem like I was out that long, but it sure as hell feel like it. My Dad and Scott finally found a way in, but I was quickly already put to rest. I didn't wake to their budges I just groaned and burped sour belches. It didn't seem possible on an empty stomach, but ok. It went on to three o'clock and three thirty. How slow does this clock really move. Four in the morning came and I felt myself dozing off. It was around five twenty and I kept pushing myself to stay awake. I heard steps on my roof and my window slide open and I came to my full consciousness. When I heard him enter I quickly threatened, "Scott, get the hell out my room or else I will push you in a pool with wolfs bane." I said. I heard the window close but still felt the presence. "Get out!" **_

_**"No." Said the strong voice that didn't belong to Scott. It was Derek. He didn't leave. I was too shocked to move. I felt a dip in the bed and arms wrap around me.**_

_**I don't know why I'm feeling like this and acting this way, but it feels unusual. Not me. "Why are you leaving?" I questioned Derek as he was soothing me to sleep.**_

_**"To protect you." He says sadly. He holds me tighter, but not too so he would hurt me.**_

_**"Don't let me go." I tell him.**_

_**"I'm not expecting you to understand, nor am I ever, but this wasn't supposed to happen like this. I'm only doing this to protect you. There are things happening and the longer I stay, the faster they'll develop." He says as I'm almost to sleep.**_

_**"Derek." I say to him. **_

**_"I'll come back for you." I held a tight grip on his wrist but I knew it was useless. __He __got free and pulled me on top of him from the spooning position. I looked at him and he stared into my droopy eyes. I could tell he was having a harder time controlling this, whatever it is, than me. I cupped his face and he leaned in. When our lips __t__ouched it was like magic. His were rough, yet so eager and soft. His stubble scratched my face ever so lightly and I loved the way it felt. I felt his tongue go across my __lip __and I opened my mouth to give him access. Our tongues clashed and I lost indefinitely, but it felt amazing even doing this. I know I shouldn't, and this is wrong because last time I checked _'I Heart Lydia'_. But his lips, stubble, tongue, smell, and touch is so invigorating and inviting. He searched my mouth with his tongue and and I did the same. I don't know how long we've been doing this but his hands made to my hips and he abruptly stopped. I pulled my head up and looked down into lusty red glowing eyes. "Stiles don't forget to do one thing," he says to me though I might even have enough energy to save this my chamber of thoughts, "don't forget to feel. Don't forget that for me while I'm gone." I nod in agreement and mov__e__ my head down and dart my lips back to his. With this kiss, it feels as if he's pulling the last bit of consciousness out of me. I pull up and lay back on my side gasping for air facing Derek. "I know you don't celebrate your birthday any more, but happy belated." Derek tells me and kiss me on the forehead with those lusty eyes before my droopy eyes closed._**

_**"Don't go," was all I was able to say before I felt the heat source leave and the window opened to let in an early morning breeze.**_

_**The last thing I heard was "Don't forget. I love you Stiles," when suddenly sleeps come over me. I wake up around noon and start to feel nauseous. My face feels funny and everything is still sore. My body is still coming back from sleep and I touched my lips and realize what happened. My eyes are still half open, but quickly close after I remember. I start screaming and yelling and curl into a ball. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. Next was the pounding again. Everything was crumbling all over again. But it wasn't my Mom, it was my... Derek. **_

I awake instantly gasping from the nightmare of a memory. Sweat was beading down everywhere and I threw off my jacket. I looked around and it was late night. Moon shining bright into the room. No way could I have slept that long. I decided to use the moonlight, with help of my phone, to start on the homework. I was kinda pissed that I was stupid enough not to set an alarm. I wiped away at my lips to get that ghostly feeling to go away, and started with the homework. The strain I put onto my eyes was as irritating as I thought it would be, but still enough to make me annoyed. Closing my book I left the house and walked into the woods. I just took a stroll through the wide range of the Hale property and the west that belonged to the earth or who the hell ever. I couldn't see entirely where I was going, but I could make out a few things. I was stepping through muddy tracks, and followed different paths and just walked around till I became tired. Not knowing where I was going my legs started to turn to jello and I was tired. My spidy senses sensed that something was lurking not to far from me and I decided to head back the way I came if I could. The branches and twigs from behind me started to make noise but I actually wasn't scared. I was contemplating on whether to run or not, but it might have been Derek since he's back. Or I could be wrong and it's a wild animal, like a cougar or something. I stopped and surveillanced my surroundings. Whatever it was it was moving fast behind the trees and circling me in. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a wild animal cause I knew it what have lurked and showed some sign of what it was. A branch from behind me snaps and I jump around and see something charging at me. I bound to my left and let the deer run past. That was a close one really. I continued to walk back at my regular pace and kept looking back. I didn't have the feeling anything was following me anymore, but I did feel like I was going to puke. By the time I made back to the house it was around three-ish. I grabbed the blanket from the trunk and went back up to Derek room. I kept my shoes on to stay warm and wrapped tight and fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up the next day, there s loud screeching sound. I could hear men talking and what not. I could hear them yell for the bulldozer to come in and blow this place over. I gathered my things in the matter of seconds and ran the stairs until I go onto the porch and dropped everything. I could hear a man swear and he walked up. "What's going on!" I yelled at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing, what are you doing! You're not supposed to be in there, that house is reckless and endangering, kid. You're not supposed to even be in there." He boomed. I mean this constructor was a well built guy.

"Yeah, well so isn't your wife. But we still had a good time!" I stepped on his toes. "Who gave you permission to do destroy this house any way? This isn't your property."

"The owner, kid." He spoke sternly. "Someone get him out of here. We have work to do." He said grabbing a clipboard from the ground I ran back onto the porch.

"Can't tear down a house while a civilian is in your way now can you."

"Well this is private property and we have permission to bulldoze everything. If we didn't see a kid in the house doing whatever, so be it. This isn't our first rodeo kid."

"Oh blow me. And I'm not a kid, if Derek was here he would rip your throat out for trying to do this." But since the owner is probably not present I should probably move. The man with the hard hat looks over his papers and looks at me.

"Well Mr. Hale said to destroy this whole thing and move it all out. Including a Stiles, if found." He states.

"What!" I gasp. He couldn't not have made me an inanimate object. "I'm not something to be removed!" I yelled. I picked up my things and stormed passed him and his crew of men. I get to the end of the clearing that's now filled with machines and what not and forget about my jeep. "Now where the fuck is my vehicle!" I yelled at them.

"Quarter mile down the road." Mr. Hard hat said from a couple yards away from me.

I walked the distance and get into my jeep. I thought of things I would do and probably say when I see Derek Hale ever again and nothing pops up except the night he left which ultimately makes me furious. I finally knew for sure Derek is back. He pisses me off already and he hasn't even been back in town for more than two days. Way to go, fucker.

School was pretty boring today, like always, but more unusual. It was like I was being followed all through school. All day. I knew it couldn't have been Derek cause someone would have recognized him in the hallways, but it was like who ever was watching me were invisible. I went into Lit, and sat near back next to a window hoping I would, just possibly see Derek. Everyone filed into class and I sunk back into my chair and waited for class to begin. Everyone was doing their own thing and the teacher wasn't in yet. I looked out across the distance through the trees and bushes hoping to see a dark figure lurking. Some kid started playing music and everyone suddenly became a little louder and more rowdy. It went from throwing hands up to party rocking and what makes you beautiful. Next Mr. Morris walks in and takes Jakes' phone and give detention to Missy for doing her hair in class. He have a kid that I never saw before behind him. "Settle down and take your seats mischievous children." He says. "First and foremost, a thousand apologies for my tardiness but I was held up with some difficulties as you can see." He said gesturing to the next of him. "This is Samuel Hawks, he's a new student here at Beacon Hills High, and I want you to welcome him in. Samuel?" He gestures for him to make an announcing to class.

"Uh, I prefer to be called Sam, I like music a lot, and the kid in the back that has been avoiding me all day is super hot." Sam speaks up. His voice is strong confident, soft and deep but not too deep. Like he's a man of few words. He looks lean with all natural muscle, might be athletic from my view here and sorta pale but has some pigment with blonde hair. He dresses like an average student. Denim, graphic tee, hoodie, converse, and a back pack. Though he might be recruited by Ms. Martin if the strawberry blonde could get her hands a hold of this one. I really wasn't paying attention but his eyes were dead on me and so were everyone else's. I look behind me and I see Icky Vicky looking at me also. And that's when I notice he's been in every single class of mine, AP Chem., History, Theory of Knowledge, Gym, Trig, and now Lit. He's the one who's been invisible and staring at me all day. Damn, I have been avoiding him when you put it like that. God, he has tried to talk this morning when I first came in, but I was rushing to go brush my teeth and clean myself.

"All righty then, everyone quiet. Take a seat Samuel and let's begin." Mr. Morris speaks over the murmurs. He scans the room of empty seats and spots the one next to mine, and sees it's a vacant seat. Usually Scott sits there, but he's been MIA all day. Finstock's gonna bust that ass if he misses practice. Sam sits down and looks at me and smiles then return his attention to Mr. M. I focused my attention to him for the first few minutes and he was looking out the side of his eyes.

"Dude, that's social suicide." I whispered to him hoping he would hear.

"Yeah well, this isn't my first High School. And I thought it would be the only way to actually get your attention." He says quietly.

"I'm flattered, I really am -"

"But you're not into guys. Yeah, kind of figured, but if you're creeped out, sorry about that. I kinda do that. Lol."

I start laughing at him cause it's really funny that he said 'Lol' in a sentence. "It's not that, man. It's just complicated for me right now. Going through a lot of things. And sorry about earlier, just some things were going awol."

"It's cool. So you are into guys?" He questions.

"Can't answer that." I tell Sam. He nods in understanding and doesn't push with the questions. We steal a few glances at each other and he smiles like a mad man which only draws more attention than we already had. Mr. Morris glares at us cause we're stealing his limelight as he continues to lecture. Passive aggression is a bitch, I know. The bell rings that end school and Sam and I pack our things in silence and walk out together ignoring looks as we walk out of the school. I gave my number to Sam before we separated and I walked to my jeep. We decided we should hang out sometime since we clicked so well. I got in my jeep and drove home. When I arrived I saw my Dads cruiser in the driver and I pulled up next to his truck. When I stepped into the house it felt like I was rushed on by Scott and my Dad. They both questioned my whereabouts last night. But I guess Scott didn't cover for me like I thought he would. "Uh, unlike some people I was at school." I say dodging the other question."Yeah, today was interesting. New kid at school, he's a real charmer." I tell them trying to upstairs.

"Get your ass back here, Stiles. Where in hell were you last night?" He yelled.

"Out."

"Out where? Out where Stiles? Do you know how worried I was? Me and Scott waited here all night. He called looking for you. You weren't answering your phone, neither I could get in touch with you."

"It's not like it happened again." I started to tell him. It wasn't like I was all wooded out and came home like a stray dog and cried and was freaking depressed for weeks all over some guy they didn't know about. "I don't know what came over me then. But now that it's gone, and I'm stronger, my absence is completely my fault. I didn't know what was happening then. I do now. May I go now?"

"Where were you? I see you still have your clothes from yesterday on." Scott just makes this so fucking hard for me sometimes.

"You could have sniffed me out." I sorta raised my voice. My Dad looked at me as me and Scott exchange looks.

"Don't be a smartass, he was just looking out for his friend Stiles. Now where?" He pushed on.

"Why does it matter. I'm home and I'm safe." I tell him. "But if it helps, I was in the woods again." I say picking up my bag and running up stairs. My Dad sat down frustrated and overwhelmed and just left Scott to follow me up. I tried to hurry up and close the door in his face but it didn't work. He nudge his way in. When he finally got on he started to pace the room.

"Dude, do you know how close you were to blowing my cover?"

"Dude, do you know how good you were at blowing my cover!" I yelled at him. "If you just wanted me, you could have sniffed me out." I yelled mimicking Scott.

"I can't, I haven't been able for a while now." He said sitting at the edge of my bed.

"What? A wolf don't lose it's senses over night." I say curiously to what he was suggesting.

"Dude ever since your breakdown, I haven't been able to pick up on your scent. Like it was fading away. Then one night when I stayed over I tried to test everything else, you tasted like nothing."

"Wait dude, you licked me?" I yelled at him standing from from desk chair.

"Let me finish!" He paused. "But you still looked the same, but your auro thing started to fade to like it doesn't show. And your heart beats, but not as loud as everyone else's. I have to actually pay attention." He said calmly. I studied him carefully. I wonder if this could have to do with the whole breakdown thing after Derek, but I wouldn't think so. I mean I am my own right?

"Oh." Oh was all I had to say.

"So where were you dude?" He says calmly.

"Well a number of places. But if you're referring to last night, I was at Derek house and the woods." I tell him staring directly at those dumb eyes of his. I completely and instantaneously hate Scott. I don't know what has kept me around but I really despise of him. "Can you please go away, I know you're trying to be the good friend but I'm tired of everything. Including you." I say resting my head on my folded arms.

"Burn dude. Like really, I don't know why you insist on going there every chance you get." He says getting up.

"Well I don't either. Now there's the door." I think in some way it keeps me sane. Or other times it gives me hope that he would come back eventually. Which he did. Now alls he did to do is show up. Scott leaves and I sigh once the door is closed. I should start on the history report for Monday, but being the good ol' student, ill pracrasinate on it. I went to my bed and hopefully I can get some sleep. I was in the middle of having a dreamless dream my Dad woke me up. He said that I had two weeks added to my punishment and that he better not hear I left the house, and I better not end up at Derek house or the woods so help him God. Once he leaves I grunt, and to think about it, I wasn't even thinking about leaving tonight. I slept for a couple more hours before I woke up and took a shower. I got into some clothes more comfortable and made my way to the kitchen. I made some pizza rolls and went back up to my room. I checked my phone and I had a couple of new notifications. I ignored the calls from Scott and went to the text from Sam. He sent it like three hours ago. It's like nine now. I texted him back, _"Hey, what's up. Sorry about this, but I was busy."_

_.it's cool..what r u up to?_

_Nothing much. Enjoying punishment. :) _

_.niceeee.._

_Yeah, what are you doing?_

_.nun much..boredd_

_I know how you feel man. Where are you from?_

_.houston.._

_With no accent? Really?_

_.what can I say, im a gud actor_

_Mhmmm. Sure man,_

_.hey, bout earlier I really ddnt mean to creep u out or come on too hard_

_It's cool like I said. I'm flattered._

_.but? _

_It's complicated_

_.with who? if u dnt mind_

_Someone too dangerous for both of us_

_.what's he like?_

_Why do assume it's a guy?_

_.it's not?_

_No it's Lydia Martin_

_.dude that girl is horrible. She asked if we culd go shopping and hang sum time_

_I loved her since third grade_

_.you're a bad liar. who is he? the closet Whittemore case?_

_I don't want to go there.. And it's not him, definitely not._

_.cool..have to go ttyl?_

_Yeah. See ya. _That was an awkward conversation. And I went back to sleep.

The weekend really went by fast. I stayed in my room and slept mostly. Scott stopped by with news that Derek house was being rebuilt and he's seen him at a glance for the first time he's been back. And when he finished I kicked him out. I was starting to become really pisseed that he's been back for a couple of days now and haven't come to see me yet. It's really weird given where we left off.

Today, Sam and I were together again since we have every class together and he let me join in on his paper since I was too lazy to get mine finished. At lunch our hands touched slightly, and I think he took it the wrong way, but I still kind of liked it. I didn't introduce him to Scott nor did we sit together. Everyone whispered ad we walked pass and so many people asked me about the rumors that had spread like wild fires. Lydia confronted me just before 6th hour. She told me she hated my guts for getting my hands onto Sam first. That she could have made something out of him. Sam said he was one who got into my head and he never liked her. I kept quiet and let her fume off. I went to class with Sam and we were actually separated to do Shakespeare projects. Of course I was with Matt, Tyler, Danny, Jessica and Olivia. I think these are the people in our group for every group project for the rest of the year. We got the scene of the battle of when the one guy dies and Romeo kills Juliet cousin. We are supposed to modernize it and make it into the most attracting thing in pop culture. Class ended and I was stomped that I forgot about Sam. "Oh shit," I say turning back and I jump to see him there already. But to my surprise there smiling since he scared the holy shit out of me.

"It's ok dude, I'm right behind you." He says.

"And we walk. Need to go to your locker?" I ask. He nods and we stop by it. I yawn and walk slowly out the door. Sam makes a comment about some kid messed up hair and it has me dying of laughter. When we make it to the end of the steps, I start to feel light-headed.

"Are you alright?" Sam ask as he watch me stop and wobble a little. I nod and keep walking. I look across to find my jeep and I see a black Camaro with sliver and grey streaks in it. A guy steps out and it's Derek. It feels like I stopped breathing and everything just stopped. It's been months since I seen him. Since he left months ago. Left me, and now, he's returned. Derek looks more buff and even hotter. His clothes are still the same dark mysterious black, but he adds dark colors. His hair is spiked, but it's different. He closes the door and start to walk fast towards me. I drop my bag at Sams feet and start to run towards Derek. We pick up our speeds and when we finally reach each other everyone is staring. "Stiles," he says. He says and envelopes me in his arms. He smells like a surf shop and still like the woods and that manly scent.

"Derek." I say in his chest. He releases me and by now everyone is watching. I feel eyes move closer and hear the murmurs grow. He leans in and we kiss like it's our first time ever again and again I don't know why I'm doing this and whey the feelings are coming back that a tried so hard to subside. My hands rake through his hair as we go deeper and deeper till I can't breathe anymore. If it weren't for his strong arms holding me in place, I believe my jello legs would have turned to water by now. My lungs are now empty and I need to surface and breathe in more air. I remember where we are, and what we're doing and what has happened and what he's done so far, and what I've been through and he wasn't there for me. Let this happen to me all alone. My anger starts to magnify and I open my eyes and people are recording and taking pics of the two guys making out in centre yard of the school. His are closed and move my hands from his head and I push his shoulders back with all my force and we break contact. He walks back up with a worried look on his face and and ball my fist and launch my mass weapon against his jaw. He falls back, then places his hand on his face. He looks shocked and I look down on him. "You bastard!" I yell at him. I feel like crying and kicking and screaming and throwing a tantrum. These feelings are weird and creeping back up and I run to my Betsy. I pass Jackson and he starts to chuckle.

"I knew you were gay." He says to me. I ignore him and get into my jeep. Before I drive off I stop before him.

"Oh yeah? Before you say that again I would wipe whatever Danny left on the side of your mouth off, fag." I say and I speed off. I look in the rear view and Derek is walking with Scott back to his car and Sam is behind me accordingly like earlier. He honks and and I slow down once we're on the road and a good distance away from the school. He speeds and gets on the side of me in the other lane.

"Follow me to mine. We can hide out there." He says and I let him take lead. I take notice of how his car is so similar to Jacksons, it's weird. I followed him after for about a mile or three. We pull into this gate and we turn and go into this super large garage. He gets out and walk to my side and sees that I haven't gotten out. I look at him blankly, and he just shrugs. "C'mon. Get out. Let's hide from the big bad wolf."

I slam my head into my steering wheel twice and keep it down. "That's not cool nor funny. It's not right in so many ways."

"Yeah, yeah. Want a bite?" He ask.

"No. I'm a baby strapped in a car seat in a hot car that's locked. Go find my mother." I tell him.

"Where do I start?" He chuckles slightly at the idea. It's cruel and unusual, yes.

"The cemetery. Good luck." I tell him. He opens my door that I thought was locked and pulls me out. I grunt at him as he pulls me through his house. "Why is it so bigggg!" I whine at Sam. "You remind me of Jackson in so many ways, and I hate Jackson." He 'mhmms' and let's me go. I follow him up a large staircase so I won't get lost and so I can hide. He leads me down a long hallway and I follow him inside a room. He sets his bag down by the nightstand sitting next to his bed and made his path towards a walk-in closet. He walks in and close the door. I hear a flick and nothing else.

"Feel free to join." He says. And I walk in. He smiles and I sit crossed leg across from him. He stares at me and I rest my face against my palms that's supported by my knee. "I knew he was hot."

"Oh shut up," I say and knock his mimicking position out of shape. He starts laughing and playfully slaps me in face. I don't retaliate but just sit there and glare at him. "Bitch."

"What a foul mouth you have."

"So I've been told. You have anywhere else to hide out? Derek's pretty good at finding people. He has his... Ways." I tell him. But then if my scent changed then I would be totally fine here. He gets up and I follow him again but this time it's to the kitchen in far far far away land.

"And he has a hot name." Sam says. As he guides the way through the mansion. I sigh really, really loudly so he can hear and continue the journey.

"Do you know where we're going?" I ask.

"Once you see what looks like a kitchen, then by all means, yes. Lol." Again with "Lol" in a sentence.

"You must stop with that."

"Or what?" He ask and turns around and I bump into him. I can feel him breathing down on me. And given much, he isn't that much taller than I am. It's intense now and I feel my heart beating faster and faster. I stare at his lips since they're so close, and back away slowly.

"Take me back to the garage." I tell him. He grabs my hand and pull me through the house. This time he looks more pale than usual. When we reach the destination I thank him and get inside my jeep. He let's the door open before he hops inside the passenger. I look at him and he stares at me patiently. I ignite the car and pull out. I make way home and pass a few people who honk billangirantly at me. "What do suppose they want?" Sam just shrugs and I keep driving. I pull off the rode and by now I've drove for about two hours. I get out and start a walk. I think after I was deep enough Sam started to follow. Or try to follow before I slowed my paced. We walked for a while before I became tired and sat on a flatten tree stump. "I don't know what to do."

"Do what you feel is right." Sam says.

"I can't. I did and I kissed him. When I came to the conclusion I ended up where I am now because of him. Because of him all those terrible things started to happen." I started to stutter out.

"Don't cry. He wins if you do." Sam say sitting next to me. He holds me close and I put my head on his shoulder. "What happened when he left?"

"What makes you think he left?"

"Hmmm I don't know, the whole running across the school lawn and kissing for everyone to see like it deserve to be in a movie."

"Lol," I chuckle out. "It's not like that though." I tell him.

"Then what's it's like?"

"I don't know. It's complicated. He left when I started to change and needed the answers."

"Change how?"

"I don't know. That's the bad part about it. But when he left I locked myself in my room and cried and slept. Then I had a mental breakdown accordingly. I guess I was the Bella Swan in this story, huh?"

"Yeah, lol. But she had a bestfriend." He tells me. But then that would mean I would have one too. Oh yeah, I had one. What's was his name.

"Scott always ditched me and that part of me that was depressed and my normal self, shall we say, didn't care. But then the other I never saw before blocked him out. It made me do a lot of things. I thought I had everything all packed together." I say and I start to sob, but I quickly stand up and hit the nearest tree. I turned around and answer Sam's unasked question. "I have to do things to keep sain. Or my other part comes back."

"I understand. Let's walk." He says and grabs my hand. We just wander around and he doesn't let go of my hand and to be honest, I don't want him to. He held me earlier like he actually cared. I can't say that I'm not attracted to Sam in every way, cause really I am. He looks back at me and smiles like a mad man. Is it because I haven't took my hand back or what? We keep walking and it starts to get darker. The deeper we go into the woods, the more mysterious it gets. Like the dark overwhelmed the forest and takes it in. And you're fending to make it back out. That's why I like it out here. I could see a "Private Property" sign nailed into a tree and I freeze. We're close to the Hale property. "What? Scared of a little danger?" Sam asks.

"Uh no, I do this all time. It's just that Derek and his family owns this private range. And stepping any further makes me an easy target to catch. We have to go. Like now." I say nonchalantly. I grip his hand and start running. Putting a much distance as we could from the property of the Hale's and ourselves. I the ran towards the car, but didn't know if it positive. "Is this the right way we came?" I stop and ask Sam.

"No. I don't know." He says breathing heavy. "Why are we even running? He's just a guy." Not just any guy. He's Derek Hale. I pulled Sam again and we dashed through the forest and finally reached the rode again. The vehicle was just some way down, and when we finally got to I made way for home.

My Dad busted my ass when I got home cause I wasn't there right after school but I used Sam as my excuse. I belly flopped into my bed and Sam probably sat somewhere against the wall since he's an odd kid. "I understand you. But your decisions are too haste." He says. "Think things through first."

"Mhmm. I feel emotionally and physically drawn to him. And I hate it with a passion. Do you know how frustrating that is? And then he leaves and comes back and fucking comes back and kisses me." I rambled through the pillow.

"Let him explain first,"

"He did. Before he left." I step in.

"Then what's the problem? He left you to fend for yourself. He wouldn't have done it if he knew you were capable of handling it yourself." I sit up and look down at Sam. He's laying across my floor, eyes closed, and laying on his arms.

"You are really a better bestfriend. Especially for someone who speaks wisdom with eyes closed."

"Lmao, I'm Yoda of my time. And plus, wolves are weird and complicated overall." He says.

"Yeah, your right. I don't know why I bother with them." I say. Then I realize what he says and I gasp and his eyes shoot open. "Wait, wait, what?" I'm stammered by what he just said.

"Hm? What I said was guys like him are weird." Sam gets up and walks to the door. I jump before him and push him back.

"Noo, that's not what you said. What did you say?" I say backing him into the wall. "Don't you dare lie to me," I say grabbing a bat.

"Alright, there's werewolves here in the Hills. And they're real." He says.

"Yeah! I know, what I want to know is how you know." He say pointing the bat to his chest.

"Wait, you know?" He asks squinting his eyes at me. "Then why're you riding me like Mr. Morris?" He says. And I back away just a little.

"Answer the question." I tell him.

"Well if it counts, I've had my run ins."

"That's fair enough." I lower my bat and before it's back right up again. "Take a step and your head goes flying. Answer my question. How'd you Derek is a wolf?" I say. He takes a step forward and I swing but he takes hold of the bat.

"Really?" He ask throwing the bat on the bed. "Look, let's play a life long game, no questions, no lies. Ok?"

"No. Not fair." I say.

"Well bye." He says leaving the room.

I didn't get a chance to run after Sam when he left the house cause he vanished. Into nowhere, like he was there, then he was no more. I ate dinner with Dad and it was an awkward silence, he just eye balled me. "I don't want to talk about it." I say.

"Like we were gonna." I dismiss myself and walk up to my room. He's been distant for a while. And so have I. So I just say fuck it. Where's the family I have? Gone. I take a quick shower and decided to text Sam. He doesn't reply, so I call. He doesn't answer. I lie down from the sudden fatigue, and play around with my phone. I don't know where my book bag is, and I really don't feel up to doing anything right now. My Dad came in and told me he was going out to work and won't be back until tomorrow night. I congratulate him on everything and smother myself into pillows. I fall asleep hoping the reoccuring nightmare doesn't return. Every out has come to this. One step closer, and it happens.

_**I made my way towards the door just before my Dad caught me in my footsteps. "And where do you think you're going?" He spoke from the dining area. **_

_**"Uhmmm, out?" I said. He grounded me for eh, about three months tops for the whole death toll of Beacon Hills. But by the time I entered the dining room I could see files and various cases spread out crossed the table, he started the lecture.**_

_**"You do understand what house arrest mean, right Son?" He asked me, staring at a file in hands. I know he was in deep thought cause his glasses were just below the bridge of his nose.**_

_**"Yes**__**." **_It stops there this time. I feel warmer than usual and I open my eyes. The clocks read 1:33 AM. I feel like I'm being held down and I notice the arms that's holding me. I start to panic and kick and throw my arms everywhere. When my body catches up with my brains, I'm still on the bed being held down when I should be up beating the perpetrator with my bat. "Stiles! Stiles! Calm down, it's me!" He says. I scream and kick yelling for help until he clamps a hand over my mouth. "Stiles! Calm down! It's me, Derek!" And that's when everything came to a cease. He finally releases me after a while, and I turn around to face him. He starts to smirk, and I smile at what I see. The most beautiful face in all of time. He's just perfect. The way his jawbone curves, how his hair is perfectly spiked, and more buff he became. I lean in and start kissing Derek eager lips. He swipes across my bottom lip and I open my mouth. I feel his tongue brush against mine and we go strong like earlier today. Now that we have the privacy I don't know how, but it's more concealed and different. I grip his shirt into a fist and he comes a little to me making body contact. I can feel his hands moving from hips, going up. I cup his face and he does the same, and now it becomes more intense. I throw one of legs over Derek hip, and grind into him. He groans and pulls back. We're both gasping for air now and he starts to laugh a little. He stares at me, cause now my expression went from lust to serious. He glares at me and I yank my hand that has been resting on the side of his face back and slam it back down on his cheek. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing like he's refraining the Alpha in. He opens his eyes and they're the perfect mixture of grey and green in this lighting and speaks, "Stiles, just this once, and only now," he starts to say, "let it all out." He says. I go on a tyrant with his body. I bite him everywhere possible, kick him in the sac, pokes his eyes and punches him in the face and all over. I think I broke a couple fingers of his when I yanked him off my bed and onto the floor and stomped his hands. I kneed him in the ribs and kick him in the stomach when he tried to get up and I grabbed my bat from the side of the desk and I hit him repeatedly with it. I could see blood coming from his lip and turned him over and he fell to the floor. I mounted him and grabbed a fist of his shirt and jabbed him over and over and over. I could hear my phone buzzing and knocks at the door. I think of the whole time I had the breakdown that was for weeks and the suffering I was going through and the answers I couldn't find and that he held. The loniless. Betrayal. Heartbreak. I was the fucking Bella Swan. And this is for removing a Stiles. And not seeing me when you first came back. My knuckles start to ache and I'm tackled? Yes, Scott has tackled me down and Mrs. Charlene and Sam comes rushing up the steps. She gasps at what she's witnessing and starts to call somebody. I don't know what happened with her but her phone sounded like it was stomped and her nagging voice is distancing. I think I've gone mad cause Scott wolfed out on me and has me pinned down. I flipped him over me, hoping I sent him out my window and mounted back on Derek. Before I could launch into his face I'm thrown into my wall. Scott stalks towards me and Derek starts speaking but the impact has my hearing awry. I look at him and he's trying hard to stand up. I rush at him and slip by the desk debris that I fall at his leg. I crawl between his legs far enough and I bite him on the inside of his thighs. The muscles tighten as I clench the meat between my teeth and I'm picked up from behind and dragged away from Derek.

I'm in the hall bathroom taking a shower. Sam is on the other side of the curtain. He helped me calm down from my raging tyrant on Derek, and aided Scott a little in cleaning him up a bit. From the crack in the doorway, I saw Scott carry Derek down the stairs. But now I'm in the steaming shower. Sam said my neighbor saw a mysterious man creep into the house. Then she snooped around the house and heard me yelling. So she called my Dad, who said it was probably Scott in which he called, and him denying it, and him coming over. He said Scott saw him walking up to the house when he got here. He told Scott he wanted to seriously talk to me about something and that it couldn't wait. Scott heard grunts and such and the old lady come from around the house. Scott, finding the extra key outside the house, barged in and so on. Until now, I got fed up with every ones bullshit. "Sam," I say pulling the curtain back just to reveal my face, "no lies. How'd you know Derek was a wolf?" I question him. He glares at me from the toilet, and go leans on the sink.

"I'm a blood sucking vampire. Now shower." I guess that suffices. I close the curtain and.

"I figured. So what did you want to talk about that had you out in the wee hours of the morning." I say.

"It doesn't matter."

"Or does it?" I tell him revealing more this time. He looks at me and his eyes go down and come back up. I slowly remove more of the curtain at a time and he's trying hard to be fixated on my eyes. My body isn't that bad, it's actually quite nice. I stop at my lower abdomen and he finally looks down. "You can join me if you want. No funny business, I promise." I wink at him and bite my lip. He shakes his head and laugh a little. I turn off the shower, and step out. His eyes are closed, what a shocker. "Aren't vampires like really sexual?" I ask advancing on him.

"I have morals. Would you mind covering up?"

"Would you mind passing me a towel?" He feels around and shoves a towel into my chest. I wrap myself and back away. "I'm done." He opens his eyes and stares at me. I stare into his eyes and tell him, "I know you want me. Just as much as I want you, why are you doing this?"

"One, you're in a relationship. Two, you're in a relationship with a freaking wolf." He says.

"And there goes Yoda." I say and rush him and start kissing him. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was a vampire, this kid is cold. I swap our positions and now I'm leaning against the counter. I move my hands to his ass, and it's really bubbly and firm. He mouth opens and I enter. We explore each other mouths and then I'm being lifted. "No," and I feel my feet touch the ground once more. I stop and pull back. He's sort of was like in hypnosis and looked dazed. "I taste good, huh?"

"Just a little." He says out of breath. "You're right, I do kinda want you." He says diving back into my mouth. I kind of moan out at this action and bring my hands up to his head. He puts his at my waist, and I go back to his ass. The way his feel it's so, just mmm. He moans every time it and grind against his hard on. We were going at this for a while and somebody walks. I kept doing what I was doing thinking that it was only Scott, but it wasn't.

"Dear God, Stiles." I look suddenly at my Father. He looks really pissed. I start to stutter out an excuse but he just puts his hands up and waves us away. "And I thought the boarding school was gonna do this." He says walking.

"What! What's that supposed to mean."

"Get him out my house, now! And you're grounded three plus months." He says going down the stairs. Sam tells me that I'm lucky he didn't walk into my room and that I'm lucky he convinced Mrs. Charlene to keep her mouth shut. But I think he just did some vampire thing. We talked at the door and I kissed him. "Stiles. Bed, now!" He said from the kitchen.

"Going!" I said." See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Told me. He leaned and I tried to kiss him once more but my Dad walked up.

"Night Son," my Dad said closing the door in his face. He turned and faced me. "You, clothes, bed, now."

"Yes sir!" I said smiling and running upstairs. The night went well. The Derek side of me is wore out completely. And the regular Stiles is back. I went to sleep in the guest room since mine was probably a wreck and the blood stench. I smoothly went to sleep. It was just total darkness.

Throwing ripped jeans on and a baggy shirt I walked down to breakfast. My dad eye balled me when I poured myself a bowl of cereal. He took a sip of his coffee and said, "Son... I get that you're gay and whatever, but really? Tight jeans with holes?" I shrugged at him.

"It's not that. They're slim, different. And they're ripped. And I'm not gay." He had a smugged look on his face. "I'm open to new experiences. Slightly bi, I still like the va jay-jay." I threw the bowl and spoon into the sink and told him I was gonna wash it before I left. I went up and brushed my teeth and got my school stuff and keys. I ran down stairs and hoped into my vehicle. I feel so energized right now like I'm me again. I haven't felt this so alive since before Derek. And now that everything I've suppressed surfaced and it's free. I wonder where Scott took him, I should probably apologize, though he told me. Maybe I really hurt him. I should call Scott. No, I'm driving. I blasted the music until I got to school. When I walked into the school, there was eyes on me everywhere. Some people greeted me and just went on about their business. Some just murmured under their breath. There was a 'FAG Alert!' and a projectiling pie coming my way. I felt something stir in my gut and I threw myself backwards towards the ground. I came back up and everyone was staring at what was happening. The pie that was meant for me hit Lydia in the face. Now that I look at her, she's ugly this season. I walked passed the dumb asses that pulled the prank and pushed them into the lockers. I didn't realize I had that much strength to cause a dint in the lockers. I found my way towards Scott, and this time I'm surprised cause he wasn't with Allison. "Where's Derek?" I ask when I walk up. He just looks at me and shakes his head. "Dude, where did you take him?" I started to get more furious with him.

"Away from you, man! You're fucking crazy!" Yet have I ever heard Scott use profane, and he shell shocked me. "You beat him with a bat, almost to death." He said.

"He told me to. Why do you think he didn't do anything to stop me, moron. He was apologizing." I said stepping closer. "Where is Derek?" I just wanted to know he was.

"Not in a hospital. He's ok and safe for now. It's taking time for him to heal." He said.

"Fucking assholes. I just want to make sure he's alright." I walk away from Scott and went to find my next person of interest when Scott told me I was the worst person ever. I turn back back around and looked at him amused. "What was that?" I asked coming from around the corner.

"What?"

"Did you honestly have the right mind to say I'm the worst person ever? Really?"

"No. Goodbye Stiles."

"You did you damn dog. I heard you."

"You couldn't have." He said walking away from me. Ass. Same appeared when I turned around and his expression turned to sad. I didn't want to talk about it so we walked to class when the bell rang like super loudly. I start to have a hammerging headache and go to the nurse for some aspirin. I lay down in the bed thingy until second hour cause of the bright lights and noise. I decided to go and remembered there's a chem test. Since Sam is on the other side of the room with no seat open near him it's impossible to get help. The test time goes pass super fast and the nerd, Sarah, is sitting directly diagonal from me at the front of the class. I wish I could see her paper. I focus on the paper and all I see is blurry stuff. I sigh and when I look up it's like here paper is clear as day. I write down the letters she circled, and ignored the essay question and turned it in right before the bell. Went off. I cover my ears and the sound is faintly lower this time. I decided to skip the rest of school and Sam decided to kiss me in the middle of the hallway. In front of everyone. And I though I had enough on my plate. On my way out I borrow a pair of shades from Dulley and snaked my way out. When I was clear I made my way for the rode. I decided to check on Derek. Some porn music was on playing, and the chick sounded like a whore. I didn't know where I was driving to but just around. Starting to smell a funny scent I followed it and it led me to Dereks half re-built house. I actually was looking for him but no sign of him. I started to smell something that was similar to my room last night. That irony smell. Since Derek wouldn't be in the hospital nor in Scott house for that matter. I pulled into the Hale clearing and scoped the place. The house is almost rebuilt, there's a mess by of wood and such old things by the woods, and I look around. I felt a spike pierce through me and I stopped. I looked around and looked for nothing in particular. I walk back to Betsy and the scent picked up again. I raised my nose into the air and followed it to the entrance of the cellar below the house. I kicked open the gate and walk through the tunnel. I don't know why I was doing these things right now but I everything was so weird again. And I had a feeling that the new me was being overridden again. I take off the sunglasses and continue to walk. Everything was dull when I was looking through the shades, but now everything is as clear when it should be dark and inconsistent. I walk into the torture chamber and see nothing. I could make out what appeared to be a huge light switched and turned it on. I saw a larg hump on the ground. I go reach for it and see the Derek that I once beat. I immediately back away, and he turns onto his back. "Stiles," he let's out a hushed whisper. I stand there frozen. I did so much physical damage to him. I didn't realize through my rage. He looks half dead and his eyes looks drained. He cracks a small smile, "who knew you could do so much."

"I'm so, so-"

"Don't be, Stiles. It's only fair that I let you release the pent up anger. You did everything I asked you do when I was gone. And I felt it first hand you can say." I stand there looking down at his body. It's all bruised, beat, and bare. Some of thr bite I gave him are partially healed. Along side with the of the bruises that weren't as bad. His lip is still split, and his nose seems disoriented still. Black and blue- and purple all over. I never knew how the subsided part of me felt. I feel so ashamed and guilty. I shouldn't have given in to the temptation. If I knew what I would have done, I wouldn't have even thought about it. "Whatever you're feeling now is only going to get worse. Whatever your thinking about Stiles, is just going to be a burden."

"I felt so much better before I came to see you. I shouldn't I have left school," I admit.

"So leave." He turns back over. What is he thinking. "I thought when I came back it would help, change something. But I guess you were finally getting passed." He chuckles sickly. Does he honestly think this is a game. Does he know how hard this is for me. What I'm going through? "Let me be, I leave again. Just remember what I said." He says. I can't leave him like this, it's wrong.

"No." I say. "Why aren't you healing?" I ask him. He doesn't say a word. "Answer me!" I yell at him kicking the ground.

"I can't." He tries to yell. But he cringes more and curl.

"Tell me!" I yell at him and kick him over. He growls at me then let out a slight whimper. I analyze him and don't really find an excuse. "Derek, you owe me." I say. There's no way in hell I'm going to go research it. "Fucking tell me!" I yell kicking him again. I jump on top of him and start beating him again. He makes me feel so, wild! Ugh! I feel free again and something terribly wrong starts to happen. Before I get to jab him again I'm thrown off and he shifts. The clothes shred to pieces and what's left of Derek is no more. All that's over me is a jet black alpha wolf with glaring fangs that has elongated, crimson bloodshot eyes, and slob coming out his mouth. A howl pierces through the cellar and I'm pretty sure through out the rest of Beacon Hills. My bones are vibrating and the head is up howling it's brains out. I cover my ears, and when he stops he there snarling at me. Do I dare challenge him now, is all I got from the message.

Derek snapped at me and I stared at him unafraid. He growled louder and louder until I started to tremble and snapped once more. I bared my neck to him in submission, and I start to feel something wet on my neck. I open my eyes that has closed since I submitted and turned to face and see he's licking my face now. I start laughing and push his face away, I don't know why I'm starting to fill like this again, but I'm starting to like it now. It's not as if I'm Stiles from yesterday night with Sam or the Stiles from when Derek left, but like the woven pieces that are together now. I don't feel like I'm two separate people people joined as one going different directions anymore. It's like this is better than everything in the world. Like I should be here. Enjoying this, the licking, the terror, the... Love? I remember Derek saying he loved me. But does he still if he's gonna leave so I can have the other free Stiles back? No, I don't want that. I want the Stiles that me right now. I don't want him to go. I think I let out a few tears thinking about him wanting to leave again cause he stopped licking me and I could see him slowly shifting back. His fur starts to shorten in seconds, his elongated fangs are sinking back in, and he paws are slowly changing back in hands and feet. The skin of his is starting to show again, and the bruises, cuts, bites, and everything else is gone. Like the alpha healed it all. The last thing to go are those crimson red eyes that has me drawn into his face. He looks worried in his human expression and I bare my neck to him once more. I squint my eyes clothes, and feel that he's planting small kisses along my neck. He picks one spot and licks it before he starts to suck on it. I start to tremble from head to toes. He stops and lean his head back up, still on all fours. "Stiles," he starts to speak, "don't be sad. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you." He says kissing my cheek. "I know this isn't normal, but I promise to tell you everything you want to know. But you have to let me try, and I'm hoping you will forgive me for every wrong that I've done towards you." He says calmly. I process everything in matter of seconds and want to give in, but I don't know. Every fiber is screaming at me to accept and forgive him and I want to. I just don't know how I'm going to cope with everything that's happened so far. I'm just one guy. And I think I have a boyfriend that's not him... And now, everything is telling me that I'm wrong, guilty, and punishable.

"Ok, I will." I say turning my head back over to face him. He smiles and leans down to kiss me. This kiss is of gratitude and accomplishment between the both of us. I guess things with me and Sam are off. Can't explain where this thought came from but ok. "Is Scott going to be busting through the doors anytime soon?" I ask "Or some pack you decided to turn when you left?" He shakes his head and laugh.

"That was for us. I left for you. To help us, I thought whatever I was doing was for the better, I wouldn't have abused such a thing. And as for Scott, he won't. The howl was me reclaiming territory. He should have howled back though." He smirks. I observe him and sees that he's still on all fours, and he bare all over. I look pass his biceps and down his buff chest and over his sexy toned abs, his waist line and see his penis. It's like one I never seen before. It's so large even for when soft. I wonder how good it'll be to him erect. I can picture him just pounding me. I can feel my heart start to pick up pace, and I hear a loud thump echoing off the walls and sees it matches the way Derek left pec is slightly moving. I wonder if he can smell my arousal coming to be. He still isn't erect, but he's definitely in the mood. I can see him on top of me in this very position, just taking control. I get an instant itch in my under arm, and I start to feel hot. I stop with the fantasy and hope that Scott will howl just to be in pack and so Derek won't take him down for being in his territory. Just then, him banging his erect length in my mouth displays in my mind. I lick my lips and look back up at Derek. He shrugs nonchalantly knowing what I was going to say. "If Scott doesn't partake in reclamation, we'll be pack together, Stiles. Just us, we'll be mates. I thought leaving in time would stop what nature had for us. But I guess it wouldn't, seeing that you have your alpha dominance in you and your special attributes I have to teach you how to control." I gasp a little and he nods. He looks down at himself, and nods. It's a while before he looks up and I picture him fucking me up to cloud nine unwilling. "Yes, this will be all for you one day." He leans down and kiss me more passionately and intense. I throw my hands over his back and pull him on me more.

_**Finished! :* **_ _**How'd I do? Great/Horrible? Advice/Tips? How about a review? :D**__** Think this is called a one-shot? **__**I don't know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I moan into his mouth, and Derek rough thigh rubs into my growing erection. I fist his hair as still lay on my backside. Derek is bare which doesn't process in my mind at all. I try to get an understanding, but it's so hard when I have God Adonis above me, penetrating and probing my mouth. He puts his weight down on body, and not that I'm complaining, and I start to feel pressurized. I turn my head away from Derek luscious visage in need of rejuvenating my lungs and refilling them with air that I so desperately need. I suck in the nitrogen mixed gas as if I was almost, just almost drowning. Three deep breaths come in as I try to control my breathing. Once it's tamed I direct my attention back to the nude lycan towering me. He starts to laugh from watching me and I can't help but to join in on the little chuckles. I playfully slap him, and that's when I regret doing something that I shouldn't have let happened. Derek face instantly turned serious, and the glowing orbs are begging to come our from behind the greenish-grey irises. I feel a tactile growl reverberate through his chest, and I place my hands on his shoulders to try to push him off. I nearly budge Derek off, but he doesn't move his bare complex body. "Never," starts he with the voice so demanding, "smack me again." I quickly snap my head to the left and bare my neck to him once again. I feel the stiffness of his body slowly fade away as he start to calm down. He licks my neck and kiss me on the cheek which I guess is his signal that it's ok. I turn to look at the beast that's still towering me and take it all in one deep breath. "Sorry, it's an alpha thing." He says apologetically.

"No, don't. It's my fault, I made the mistake." I tell him. I peck his lips, and he's gazes upon the sight he sees and smiles. I can't help but to wonder, what makes me so special that I'm bound to Derek? I didn't remember him being all like this before he became alpha. He was such an ass sometimes, and always had up a wall. But who could really blame him. I guess we've been through so much that we deserve some happiness once in a while, but like the mates thing with wolves are theoretically lifelong. And I guess the Fates have fun deciding this for me, when I don't know what I want. Asses. How can someone as cooped up on medicinal items, and most people think aren't alive makes someone else, whose been through rough times and have no one to turn laugh just by being underneath them. I hear a distant voice question what I'm thinking about but I just ignore the question and scratch my head. Derek starts shouting my name and shake me by the shoulders.

"Are you still here? Stiles, can you hear me?" I nod at the werewolf, and he looks worried. I place my hand on his left cheek and rub against the slight stubble. I peck his lips just once more and he looks to the side of my face towards the mat that's laid out. "Stiles... We need to talk." I look above questioningly and Derek refuses to make eye contact. I know usually when this happens, something horrible happens after the infamous statement. I start to recall all of the previous times this happens, and mostly it's directed to a certain death, or relationship break up. I can't help but to think of my Mom and Sam at the moment. My Mom is already deceased and gone, and Sam is my new and first boyfriend now. He cannot be breaking up with now, we just... Got to together. Sam. No, this should not be happening. I feel that other side of my brain emerging out from under and I put it back to together. This is not how I should start off with a boyfriend, that isn't here, nor above me.

"Nooo, no, no!" I push the nudist off my body and he's completely unaware. I rush towards the cellar door. "You, you! Stay right over there where I can see you." I stutter out. "You shouldn't be saying things like that." I start to panic. "You aren't even my boyfriend. Why did I come here, oh God." I say. Derek make slight movement and stand straight up. I feel anger coming from him, and also feel the urge to view his full frontal of him bare naked. I cover my eyes cause I shouldn't be looking at Derek, and I definitely should not be feeling this way towards him when I'm in a relationship. "Cover up please, Derek. I can't talk to you when you're like this, it's cheating or something." I tell him with both of my palms clasped over my eyes. I feel a growl from across the room, and him shuffle what should be a duffle bags with his belongings. He tells me it's safe to open my eyes and I bring down my hands to see him bare all over again. I examine his body and it's such a perfect frontal view. From the way his hair is ruffled and dark, the strong jaw bones that make up his beautiful face, and the way he stands strong. His chest is large, but not to big and his nipples are just perfectly rounded. Moving on from his pecs down to his perfectly toned eight pack abs that are gorgeous on him. His obliques give him the most sexiest V shaped body ever. His skin is slightly tanned and he has the sexiest treasure trail to compliment his perfect lower abdomen. He has a patch of pubes which isn't as surprising as it should be and his length is hanging loosely down on soft. I must've bit my lip in the process cause when I try to continue my gaze downward pants replaces what is bare to my eyes. I know by now he can smell the arousal coming from me in hungry waves given the way he's stalking towards me. I'm stuck in this trance as he advances on me and grab my hips, bringing them forth towards his bulky figure. Derek reached for my hands and entwined our fingers. He lower his head to my mouth and kissed once more.

"Stiles," he broke. "We really have to talk." He leans back in and starts to ravish me deeply, but not in lust. My arms travel across his back, feeling everything that is to be felt. I expect to feel strain and tenseness when he's handling me, but I regard that he's in control and have me in care. I remember that past moment before this and I step back more.

"I, I-Stop." I mutter out onto his lips. The lycan squints his eyes, and hold me by my face. I'm staring onto him, and he's there wondering what's wrong. "I have a boyfriend, this shouldn't be happening." I speak calmly into the space. I take him by the wrist and push him away softly. He nods, solemnly keeping his head bowed. Taking a deep swallow breath, he takes a few quick nods looking up. I see the hurt written across his face and I bear not to stand here and look what I have done, and I quickly run out of the cellar. It feels like I'm caving in from the the inside out. I can't breathe and the damp light posts are fading into darkness burying me alive alongside with the despair I just caused. I make it out before my mind mentally crashes and creates the destruction of the cave like walls. I stumble and fall to my knees gasping for breath. Coming here was a bad idea; I have to leave immediately. I rise up and fixate my composure and walk towards my vehicle. I mount inside and put the keys from my jacket pocket into the ignition. I sit there, head rested against the steering, gass running, jeep going nowhere. I can't think about anything right now besides the things that are stored in the back of my mind. I hear the gravel crunching below someone's feet as it approaches my jeep. The steps become closer as they approach me. Whom ever it is walking stops outside my door. There's a deep sigh, and a tap on the window. I fight the urge to see who it is, and keep the steering wheel against my head or the other way around to build enough momentum to actually leave. But in all, the slight tap became a heavy paced knuckle knock as it constantly hit the glass adding more bricks weighing me down in this spot. I turned my now open eyes towards the window keeping my head on the steering wheel observing the antagonistic bastard beating down my door. Seeing his face filled me with disgust and I rolled my eyes away from the half human half lycan scenery named Scott McCall. What in hell is he doing here? Of all places, of all times, and during school, why does he have to show up? I hear his words mumble and the failed attempt at opening my locked door. I take the keys from the ignition and sit back. I reached towards the door and pushed it open with all my force hitting Scott. "Oh, didn't see you there. You should really watch where you're going." He moans as I exit out and I lean against the door. "What?" I ask, as he continue to stay hunched over. He fixes his posture and stands straight up. He examines me, trying to read through me. "Stop with the staring." I spoke in a low deep voice. "Tell me what you're doing here. Now." Scott puts his fists deep in his front pockets, and shrug unknowingly.

"I heard a howl. And I guess, uh, I kind of shifted... And the only thing I could think of was rushing out of school." I gaped when Scott spoke up. I guess the howl did bring him. Guess the real question is he going to be part of Dereks pack since he heard the call. "But this was unlike any other I've heard with Peter. Like it wasn't telling me to shift and kill everyone, it was more like... Welcoming I guess.." I nod at this explanation and continue to lean back against the jeep. I cross my arms and eyed him down carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me Derek wasn't healing?" I finally ask him. "And why didn't you tell me he was in a cellar dying, it isn't that hard to say. The same cellar where his family died. Murdered." Enraged, I stand from the door in his face now. A Stiles I never knew was in me. I really don't think it's a Stiles. It's more animalistic. "Do you know how sadistic you are? You sick son of bitch." I snarl at him grabbing him by the sides of his hoodie. I feel whatever is pushing out break loose and I feel weird again. I'm here, but it's not completely me. I growl out at him, throwing him against my jeep door.

"Stiles, I'm not going to hurt you." I pick him up, and slam him into the door now that the positions have been switched. "Dude, what's wrong with you? Why are you sticking up for Derek like this. All I did was help!" Scott tries to plea. I bang his head against the window. Help him by giving him a place to die, sick bastard. The trauma he's probably went through the time I didn't show up. "We're best friends, why're you doing this?" His grunts in pain. I don't remember when I became this strong. I never had this much strength. Trying to calm down, I get a better grip on this thick fabric. The words best friends echoes through my head as if it was foreign, mistaken for terrorist that should be put down. I crunch my palm into a fist, willing, cocking my arm back to jab him. I imagine the damage I'm going to inflict upon his face. The thick scarlet blood flowing from his nose. Droplets of blood descending from his lip. His skin darkening to a purple-blue bruise under his eyes. A gash pouring blood out from the top corner of his face. Nose broke, pointing towards the left, bones all dismantled and now crumbling to pieces. Before I can release the blow, I hear steps from behind me.

"STILES!" The owner of the voice boomed throughout the clearing. "Let him go! NOW!" As if I didn't have control over my body already, it began to move backwards. I willed my arm to try and stay in it's position, but the command was just too strong to ignore. The animosity submerged back again, and I know I'll now have no one, or nothing to blame for the pain and damage I was going to cause. I turned around, completely aware of what's happening and in control of my actions I look upon the man who gave the indecisive order. Derek. Deep down, I know he had the feeling to let me finish the job, and continue on with what I was going to do to this younger wolf. He places his hands on his hips, and paces to the left. "Damn it Stiles!" He yells. "Can you not go around ripping people heads off?" The alpha kicks the ground with his bare feet and dust go flying. I try to speak up and defend myself, but my mind goes blank, the words are stuck, and my body is shutting itself down. I'm stuck in this position where I can't do anything. Derek is standing a few feet from me, but now he's standing still with a serious glare. It not my fault really, it's yours you ass. I can't say the words, and at this point, I really don't want to anymore. Releasing what I have isn't important any more. Nothing never was if it included me. I'm the burden of everyone, and I always mess things up. I feel the hate, disgust, shame, regret, animosity, and everything that some one could conjure up all the time, but now, it's coming from the one who actually matters the most now. I feel my eyes begin to swell and tears flowing down my cheek. I wasn't trying to cry, it just happened. "Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek said wiping at my face. I don't remember him coming this close and I forgot all about how super hot his temperature is when his thumb caresses over my cheek. I don't know how I feel at this moment and with this exchange that's happening. I don't know how Scott's taking in Derek behavior, but I really don't care. And in between this time I'm enveloped by Derek arms, and I feel more calm and soothed. Only if they would know that this whole situation was a mistake. It shouldn't have ever happened. "I know it wasn't you, Stiles." He says kissing the crown of my head. The next words he speak are scrambled, and I just close in and pay attention his moving chest. The warmth bareness makes me want more of Derek at this moment. I move my arms around his waist and pull us together more. Scott defiantly pulls us apart, and I see the anger in his face.

"What's going on between you two?" He ask. And this is the part, where the theory, 'My Old Bestfriend Is A Fucking Moron' comes to play. Cause I'm pretty sure he was there when we made out in center yard, or he saw the video or pictures. Everyone has by now probably. Derek pushes him back telling him to back off, but he just come back. "No, I want Stiles to tell me. What's up with you two? He's the reason for you acting like this?"

"Acting like what, Scott! You and everyone else question why I do what I do, when you're all part of the problem and the main cause! You didn't even know, nor possibly put together the pieces to why I had the breakdown! No one understand what's it like to be me! You have Allison, and everyone else, including your co-cap't. I put up with every thing you threw hoping you would still be there, but I guess I can't deal with you. Everything revolves around you, when it really doesn't. I'm not some toy you can throw away and get back. We're done, Scott. I don't have to explain anything to you! I have no one! My Dad is caught up with work all the time, and dealing with me, he can't take it! My Mom is gone, and NEVER coming back!" I screamed at him. "Does this answer your fucking question! Does it! You now fucking know why I act the way I do!" I yell at him. Derek places his hand on my right shoulder and squeeze it lightly. I rear myself back in, hoping he would just go away. I stare at the ground, and Derek starts speaking with Scott. Guess they're gonna talk Pack Politics now. He leaves my side to go put on more clothes that are of appropriate attire. Scott eyes me, and waits for Derek to return before he crunch up his in disgust. He covers his nose, and run away from the site.

"Dude!" He screams from the behind the trees. "When's the last time you took a shower!"

"This morning, fucker!" I scream at him. I thought my scent has been off with his doggy nose since Derek left. Derek explains it's his fault, and closes his trunk. Dirty wolf man kept a pair of my trousers. Creepy, he needed something that would satisfy his... Needs, I guess. Didn't wash them cause then it would take my scent with it. I didn't notice, nor do I actually care he about the boxers. Derek comes back to where I am, he hugs me fulfilling me and tries to kiss. I back up quickly, and he remembers what I said earlier.

"Right," he said. "Boyfriend, forgot all about that." He keeps his head bowed, stuffing his hands into his black leather jacket. "Stiles, we are going to need to talk about this. But later, first it's Scott's loyalty at the line." He quickly grabs me by the back of my neck and kisses me. I moan into the kiss opening my mouth granting him access. He probes my mouth and I pull him closer. Not aware of my actions, I pull back from him and I feel the flush in my cheeks. He embraces me into a hug, which I'm against, and sniffs my neck. He let's go and walk towards the forest to meet up with Scott. He turns his head around, and winks before entering the forest that is gonna be a total dark abyss in a couple of hours. I'm here alone now. I look at the half rebuilt house that awaits it's owner and a family of his own. That means me someday in the far future. That M word. But now, I have things on the table to deal with. Firstly I have to begin with Sam.

* * *

His irises go dark and his fangs come out on the outside of his four center teeth. As he puncture his wrist, I see the corner of his eyes writhe in wrinkles. The blood runs thick and dark from his wrist. "You have to drink it." Sam says. I shake my head vigorously, he gives the 'what the fuck' sigh and rips off my shirt. He breaks the arrow that's lunged through my shoulder above my heart and pushes the rest totally through. I yell out feeling more pain than relief. He bite the same spot on his wrist as he did before and I scream no, stumbling to my feet from the back of the alley, I try to escape. I didn't want to drink his blood and 'accidentally die on my Dad. The blur in front of me became what Sam is and he put his wrist to the hole. I really don't understand what he's doing, but I guess it's helping. I start to feel much better and goose bump shivers are spreading through out my body and I feel my skin tingle. My eyes rapidly blinked as the blood flowed into the wound doing whatever magic it was. The cars seemed to be flashing pass behind Sam and I'm thankful for his help. Once I'm up to health standards by Sam he removes his arm from my shoulder. He looks at me and smiles. "So, how was your day?" He ask. I sigh, and he reach forwards to kiss me. It's very chaste, but me being me and screwed up, it's pretty hard not to keep it that way. I slide my tongue across the bottom of his lip, but they continue to stay closed. I back away from Sam, and curiosity spreads across my face. He did kiss me first, right?

"Boyfriend? Not boyfriend...? Thought this is what we do... In a relationship..." I say to Sam. He chuckles lightly and shakes his head. "Then where does this puts us?" I say.

"I'm just hungry, that's all. Can't go hormonal teenager when I'm hungry." He says showing his pearly whites. I nod towards him and he puts his heads into his pockets. "So, wanna explain how I'm in an back alley, helping a boy, who I like a lot, with an arrow in the chest?"

"Shoulderrrr," I said brushing past him. He follows me, and I turn around. I know I'll regret this soon, but you only live once.

"Here," I say baring my neck and leaning in. "Eat, or drink, whatever that you does." I kid with him. "I really want to make out with you or something really close to that." I tell him winking. He laughs but try to walk around me. "I insist. It isn't crazy psychotic MPD Stiles, it's the regular one, and you need to feed."

"Sure, sure. Ill try to go easy, 'kay?" I nod and lean in after his moment of contemplating. I'm sure that I want to do this. He presses his lips against my neck and I feel them form a circle. The slight saliva that's on teeth quickly dries as the fangs come out. His head comes out a little so he can get an accurate bite, but before that he could I hear a rough scratch of concrete above me and Sam being thrown back. He makes a thud sound as he dint the huge garbage bin. A growl resonates through the alley, I glance around to look for an alpha wolf or Derek but I don't see him. There's another feral growl, but it's not the same as the first one. Scott. I rush to Sam as the shadow begins to grow larger with every step it takes from the adjacent alleyway. I throw Sams arm over my shoulder, and we stumble trying to get out of the alley. I see the street light becoming more and more well lit with every step closer. Derek suddenly comes from mid air and blocks our way. Derek pushes me onto my back and grab Sam by the neck.

"Derek! No, no! Stop it!" I scream trying to get up from the wet ground. Derek grip around his neck gets tighter and Sams legs are dangling about. I rush Derek, grabbing him by the waist but he doesn't budge. Ill regret this later but this shouldn't be happening. I punch Derek in the jaw and he drops Sam, Scott who's been watching the whole thing is shifted and waits to attack. He snarls at us, and I throw Sam behind me as Scott takes small predator steps on all fours towards us. Derek gets up and brushes the dirt and water from his pants. He's beta'd out, but his eyes glow crimson as he stalks towards us. "No! Stop it guys, it's just Sam!" I try to plea with them. Derek growls at his name and he twitch uncomfortably. Scott stands up when he's at a reasonable distance. "Sam, I'm going to need for you to run as fast and as far as you can." I whisper, but I forget all about the werewolf senses. I counted to three and bolted towards Derek to hold him down as Sam try to get at a fair distance. I see a blur empty the alley and Derek throws me off him and I thump against the bricks and fall on the garbage bags. I cough up all the air and try to inhale every breath that I just lost. I grunt as I try to turn over from my stomach, Scott is shifted back but Derek persist on turning alpha wolf. I feel a warm substance trickle down from the side of my head, and the alpha nose turn up. He looks down upon me with those blood shot eyes, turn his body towards the street, and prepare to dash off for the vampire. "He saved me from the hunters," I manage to choke out. "He fucking saved me!" I yell. Derek stops in his track with a paw raised. He revolves around and slowly shift back as he walks towards me. Scott cracks his neck turning human once more, and now I have their full on attention.

Derek is full on nude, carrying me through back alleys trying to find a way into the forest. Him despising my option not to go into the woods is outnumbered, due to the fact that Scott is pack now. But technically he isn't till he hunts with the alpha. But it does makes sense. When Peter died, Derek would eventually in time pick up his pack. We make it to the woods, and by now I can walk but Derek insist on carrying me until we reach his house. Warning him if we die, it's completely his fault. Firstly I was scared to ride an alpha wolf through the forest but I guess it's a fast and safer way through it with the chance that the hunters may still be out there. Scott's a little slower than Derek but he manages to keep up. We aren't exactly a blur like Sam was, but we still are moving swiftly through the forest. I'm scared as fuck right now, gripping the alpha fur as we leave trees and everything else behind us. We make it to the clearing of the property and I hop off Derek hugging the ground. I wasn't sure if that was possible back there but he did indeed manage my safety pretty well; though I didn't need the whole licking my head thing. I walked to the steps of the manor and I sit down catching my breath. I don't see how Scott is capable of standing there talking to his Alpha naked and all. Even in this light I see how perfectly sculpted his body is. How he has enough dirt over his body that makes it look like a miners coal smudge. His ass is perfectly rounded and looks firm and ready to be pounded into. His length from here still looks plump and delectable. I never thought of myself as a person who gives oral, but something just draws me into every aspect with Derek. I would like to take him where he is now and pound into him. Have him scream my name in pleasure when I hit his sweet spot. He'll shout as I jerk him to a world of ecstasy and back. Derek will give himself a baby shower over and over and over until he can't anymore. Suddenly I feel pain in my crotch area as it is being confined and strained against the this denim fabric. The way he's staring me down doesn't help the way I'm feeling. They're seriously glaring me down and the way the older werewolf eyes sparkle is drawing me in more. I see his nose flaring and inhaling whatever it is that's making his senses go wild. His skin looks boiling hot and he shakes whatever fibers are spreading over his skin. "Stiles!" He says squeezing his eyes shut. "Stop thinking whatever that you are, it's hard to concentrate."

"And you stink, dude!" Scott adds. Good then, makes Derek the perfect 'not total creeper for reading my mind' candidate alpha mate. I try not to process it cause then it will settle in. Mates. That's a huge step. I can't be here right now. I need to check if Sams ok. I make my way towards my jeep and ignore the stares from Derek and Scott. I attempt to open my door before it's quickly slammed shut. Derek shakes his head in disagreement.

"I'm going home now. Close my door again and my Dad is going to have both of your asses." I threaten him. He slams my door shut as I try to open it again. I roll my eyes and look at him.

"Not when there's a vampire out there. He almost sucked you dry if it weren't for Scott and I. And to mention it, Hunters almost got you which we still need to talk about." He told me. I put my fingers up to my temples and rub them before the migraine comes to play.

"Sam. Sam? The vampire?" I question Derek.

"Yes, fucking Vampire Sam. He's out there now waiting for a moment to get you. I know what they do. They aren't going to stop until they're dead."

"Not once did you question why or how I know his name." He looks there surprised and I pace in a quick small circle. "Sam. Vampire Fucking Sam is the new kid at school. My boyfriend you moron!" I yell at him. He puts his head down and when he looks back up his eyes are a slight shade of red. "And as for sucking me dry, he wasn't."

"He was," he snarls through clenched teeth. "I wasn't going to let him get near you with those fangs."

"It's not your call to make, Derek." Last time I checked we weren't mated. "Look, I can take care of myself." I push him back and mount in.

"Scott, go home. Get some rest. Meet here tomorrow after school." Scott nods and heads running off into the woods. "And be careful..." Derek finishes. But I'm pretty sure Scott's out of earshot. I put the keys in and prepare to drive out when Derek hops in on the passenger. "We will talk one way or another, Stiles. Willingly or not." I nod and we drive off.

"Just don't leave a snail trail on my seat, other people ride with me." I tell him. He laughs a little and looks towards me.

"Don't stare down while you're driving, I like breathing. Ok?" He says.

"Don't flatter yourself. You aren't that hot." But you are gorgeously beautiful.

"And I'm sure you didn't get a boner not looking at me early. I felt it for me, Stiles."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. It was for Sam. Thinking about the hot vampire sex turned me on." I say pulling a halt to a red light.

"Lie. And why do you go out with a vampire? They're dangerous company, Stiles."

"Werewolves aren't?" He shrugs and put his elbow out the window.

"We have better control. But Stiles, you can't let him drink from you." I look at him and swerve the jeep. I nonchalantly shrug it off.

"Oops, my bad. I can do what I want. It's my body. I don't tell you not to go around streaking, do I?"

"It's mine too Stiles."

"We haven't mated. That's what complete the bond. I did my research a while back when Scott had Allison problems. Until then, I'm not fully connected to you. And I'm definitely not yours. You can't own me."

"But you can't say you aren't attracted to me. And that you don't want to be with me. Can you? Say it and I'll leave you alone. You want to be mine as much as you want me to be yours." He says. Derek has me. I pull into the drive way trying to will myself to say the words. His gray eyes boring into me is making it harder then what it seems. I'm on the brink of saying 'Derek, I don't want you,' but only a huff of breath of comes out. "Stiles, you want me as much as I want you. Why are you doing this to yourself? You're hurting innocent people and you have no idea that you are." I nod and get out. I cannot bear to listen to his speech. I need to get away from him. I enter my house and thank God he didn't follow me in. I throw my bookbag in the closet and head to the kitchen. How can he expect me to be with him and I just started living again? I'm not ready, but in every way I am ready for him. I grab a Sprite from the fridge and head upstairs. I jump and drop my pop when I enter my room cause Derek laying in my bed with a pair of my boxers on. I stare at them surprise, sweet mother Mary does he look good with them on. How he would look with them off he would look better. "I prove my point correct." He smiles. That was cute. Hmm, I pick up my pop, and set it on the night stand. It surprises me he can fit them, given the fact how much larger he is.

"Mhmm, sure. Whatever you say wolf boy." I say. I undress where I am now to my boxers and kick the pair of pants and socks towards the hamper. It didn't go in, but it's close enough. I go to my bed and get underneath the covers. It's pretty hard trying to cover myself up when there's this thing here laying atop. "May you move?" He gets up off the bed and go to my dirty clothes. He reaches down and pick up my illuminating phone. I get a reasonable amount of the comforter and blanket over me and on the side of the bed where I'm at. He comes back and lay down beside me. I don't object to him doing this cause it really isn't bothering me; when it should. Handing my phone over he reaches over me and grab the soda can. I see I have a message and I go to it. Sam doesn't think it's a good idea to come talk with the wolf here. Fuck!

I slam my head back against my pillow several times. I text him back that I'd see him tomorrow and he should feed. I don't get a text back but what I do get is an empty can of pop. "What!" He screams. "I like Sprite... A lot." And chuckles and puts his head under the other pillow. He's so fucking childish right now. I remove the pillow and slap him. He stops laughing but his eyes don't go red. "And you too. Don't deny me, Stiles. If you could see how much I truly care and cherish you, you would stand strong at my side. When the Hunters came after me and Scott when we were in the forest all I could think about was you and your safety. I'm sure they came after you cause there were a lot. I left to avoid all of this but coming back was worse. I tried to find you when we knocked out the hunters that were after us and I couldn't pick up on your scent, but I heard and felt when you were in pain and I tracked you to that god damn vampire. I prayed that you'd got away from them. I tried my hardest to come sooner but the bond is still weak. Stiles. Are you listening to me?" I stare blankly at him. I didn't expect a full on apology from him. No less from the alpha wolf. I feel for my mate and I don't want him to suffer. Oh dear God. I just called him my mate. I nod at him. "Stiles. I just want you to be safe and love you the best I can. I don't know how this all happened but I can't lose you. You are my mate. I lost too many other people in life and I can't blow this chance with you. I won't." He says seriously. I stare into his green eyes and they seem sincere. "But if you don't want me, then I can't help but not to blame you, but my self. I should respect your choice in who you choose to date, and I should have thought before I attacked your boyfriend. And it is absolutely not fair on my behalf to make decisions for you. And for that I'm sorry." Yes, you can be a jerk, but it fit you. I know Derek means well, but I can't do it. The serenity that I'm having with him here with me is all want now. Like I'm leveled out. Between the different Stiles that control me. He's helping with that and keeping them both at bay. God he's too good for this. I forgot all the wrong he's done to me and I try to look ahead and I see the good we'll have.

"Don't apologize." I tell him calmly lying on my side.

"What I'm such a jerk and ass-" and I rush my lips to cut him off and pull his head into mine. I move closer to Derek and continue to kiss him, deeply we fall into it and he swipes his tongue against my lower lip and I open access to his probing tongue. Our tongues clash and the warmth that radiates from his body draws my cold heart in for more. Though it's not really cold, I've just been an ass to people lately. Derek pulls back and I take my hand from his neck and look down at my fingers I'm playing with. "Does this mean I get a chance?"

"God you're such an idiot." I shake my head and mumble something like wolves are all dumb. He attempts to question me what, but I pull him back to my face for a kiss that's to be heated and more passionate this time around. _**I don't think this chapter was all that, but there it goes. If it wasn't what you were expecting, well that only means it's gonna come later. All comes in good time! :DDD**_

_**P.S.: You guys are awesome readers. I didn't project this story to be good at all; in all honesty just a simple one-shot. Can't wait until Sunday though! :DDD Scotts hair looks funny, and I found it amusing when Allison Dad had him at gun point on the hood of the car. Muhahahahahah.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's hard to distinguish reality from unconsciousness when you're asleep. How everything seems so real, but you have no muscles to feel what you see to be tangible. You're now the victim of your own mind, and you actually have no sense of control. Even in the most rational of minds, their eyes are the most deceiving. But your brain, that's the whole mastermind at hand. You see things and you can make it into whatever you own mind limit you to. The moment when your dreams takes a twist, and you try to take control, or even the time it's at it's best and you want to, the fall brings you back in. And you realize, that it too, isn't what it seems. You start another dream life back over, and your heart still beats out of your chest from the fall, but if the rate doesn't slow, then you my friend are going to endure something paraplegic. Everything changes, the the time comes where you finally fall of the edge of that cliff and see yourself falling nine point eight meters per second squared to the ground below. It's like when you're in the roller coaster and it's going up, you start to panic, and the adrenaline kicks in but you're stabilized, can't seem to move, then fear settles in. You start to go into shock, and the fall seems to last forever, but when the chair finally kicks over the last time, you know you've made it through the short trip of what the unconscious state dug for you. And in the end, it's gets you every time._

"Stiles. Stiles, wake up." I hear the voice begin to echoes through my head. I remember slowly where I am. I'm in my bed room. Derek is wrapped around me. "Stiles, it's time to get up." He says kissing the side of my forehead. Did this dude just put his lips to me this early? It's sweet, but I don't like it. "Stiles, c'mon, get up."

"I heard you the first time." I say annoyed to the werewolf encasing me in his arms. I open my eyes and the room is dimmed by the early morning light. I look at the digital clock and it's only 5:30 in the morning. Something has seriously gotten into his brain. I don't wake up this early. I wake up before school starts. Literally. "Alright. One, I can't move if you have me in your arms. Two, you have to go. Like now." I tell him. Derek gets up from the bed and head towards the window. I follow him out of the bed and go open the window for him. "Out." I tell him. Derek put his lycan ear out the window and listen to whatever it is he's looking for.

"Where's your Dad?" He asks.

"Work. Where else?" I tell him nonchalantly. He looks at me and sort of frowns. Derek is actually compatible to switch emotions, move facial muscles, and look like a sad puppy. He crosses his arms and I go back to the bed. "Close it when you leave." I say.

"I'm not."

"You woke me up at five in the fucking morning, dude! You're totally getting out." I tell him from under the pillow. Nobody wakes me up this early in the freaking morning just for school. Ill be glad when I go back to sleep; the torture that it is. I hear the strong force of wind blow against the window as it closes with a click. I close my eyes and continue to try and rest. I feel sort of sad because I just kicked him out of my room and through the window. I shouldn't and I'm not. I'm pissed. But I really should have let him by with a warning first, how would he possibly know. There's the feeling again; that I'm not me. But it's not the same as it was when one part of me dominated the rest and pushed my will to the side. It's like the thoughts and feelings are coming from a different mind, other than my own. My nose begin to flare up and the corner of my are eyes are stinging like when I'm about to cry. I reach my hand up to my eyes and see if there is any perspiration ready to come from the pours, but it's completely dry. I let out a huge huff of breath and start kicking the covers. I start to feel pessimistic and I haven't taken my adderall yet, then the same notion that tells me it isn't coming from me. That fucker is sad cause I kick him out of bed, why God? "Why the freaking bond!" I scream out kicking the covers and blankets and the pillows from me. The carpet starts to crunch and the steps are quickly faded away being turned into someone entering my bed. That bastard, when I thought he left.

"We can't have our mates dying on us, now can we?" He says getting back under the covers. "Stiles, sorry." You sick bastard.

"You did this!" I scream turning around. "I can't believe you actually made me feel that. You have some sick traumatized mind don't you? Gugh!" I said kicking him out of my bed. His head goes 'umph' as it hits the adjacent wall, and he stands up quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I want you to leave." I told Derek. It was half-heartedly, but still. I want him to be out of my sight, personal space. Hell, the city's proximity. I don't know if he can feel what I am, but if it's at least the weakest of what I'm thinking, he should be gone. I get up from the bed, heading out of the room. I go down the hall to the bathroom and open the medicine cabnit. I rattle the tube that has orange capsules and I shake one into my hand. I stare at it closely and focus on the numbers that are embedded. The way how the little whatever balls in the capsule roll over each other as I tilt it from side to side. I close my hand and put the bottle back inside, and close the medicine cabinet. I start to believe that I am bipolar too. I close the bathroom door on my way out and jog down the stairs when I pass by my room. I head into the kitchen putting the pill into my mouth and chugging down some milk. I look to the table where I usually see cluttered papers, but I don't. I close the fridge and head back upstairs. I see Derek made his way back into the covers when I reenter my bedroom.

"You shouldn't take pills, Stiles." Derek says when I lie back down.

"It's medicinal, ill be alright... Sooner or later." I tell him when I put my head under the pillow.

"Don't smother yourself," he says removing the pillow, "you should be getting ready for school."

"I will. Later." I say calmly. I think the adderall is working now. "Let me, just sleep." Then he lies still and quiet. Profoundly I'm surprised. How could he do this? Be so discrete and in between the lines? I wonder what he did when he was gone. How he couldn't be next to me all of the time. The feeling of the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter. "Derek?" I ask.

"Hmm? I thought you were sleeping." He says.

"How did you do it?" I ask him. How did he honestly go cold turkey? Shouldn't he have help with that? I know by now that every piece of crap need help going cold turkey. And even someone like him. He may have other werewolves he know that might have help. I doubt if he did, he would've asked for help. "How did you cope without help? Without... Anything."

"Without... You?" He asks. I turn to face him. I nod twice, and after what seems to be a century, he finally opens his eyes. "Well, first, I took your drawers. And you know, masturbated. A lot to the scent. I needed something to keep the wolf at bay." I couldn't help but to laugh a little at his struggle trying to get over spitting it out. He smiled curt, "And I guess I just remembered every thought of the tyrant personality you have. And I told you to feel, so that way I would know how you were. How at every moment, the perfect abomination that you are, even with the distance, the part of you that would longed for me, subconsciously or not, would still keep the bond tight between us. I tried to control my part, and I had to at least try so it could at least fade... I guess I wrong with that part." He face goes dull and he move his eyes away from mine. "I dread the torture I put myself through everyday. Put you through when I left. And I swear Stiles, I would never ever in my existence, ever put you through something like that again.

"Like when I was gone, all I thought was about you. I was in the wilderness, full blown alpha, letting everything drown away, everything I thought of, was tied back to you. Indefinitely you were always there. I held back any emotion on your behalf. I did nothing in all while I was away. Escaping really. Truth is, I just wanted to come back from the Northwest Territory. Come back to you. I tried coping without you. But I couldn't. I felt myself dying everyday. Stiles, I know I haven't known you for as long as ever, but I love you."

"Derek." I say speechless. I don't know what say. What do I say to a confession like this? What do I do? I couldn't comprehend at first, but its because he loves me. Derek freaking Hale loves me. His mate. Of course he would eventually from the research I did, but not so soon. This cannot be happening. How could this even be possible. "You were dying. Down in the cellar, weren't you?" He nods. I don't understand, why all these irrationalities for nothing? "Why? Why, Derek? Why didn't let yourself heal? Was it cause of me?" For a while Derek didn't answer. He cleared his throat somewhere in between and the only movements he made were the blink of his eyelids.

"For the most, yes. Stiles, I have to learn from my mistakes, and if takes my life then so be it. I know ill die trying."

"So what you're saying is I'm just a piece of crap you can leave behind just so you can learn? Oh good, there it goes." I say nonchalant.

"No, not in that sense. I didn't heal because I had to treat myself to what you've went through and what I've caused. Stiles, I have to know what it feels like. That's my punishment."

"No. You don't. You've been through so much already, it isn't logical to do so. You don't have to be in my exact moment to figure out and understand what it's like to be me. Derek, you have to wait. Things like this happen over time. Gradually dude." God Derek needs help in understanding. He is so stubborn.

"Ok." He says nodding. "But like during the whole time I was away, Stiles, everything tied back to you. And I regret what I had put you through. It was all unintentional. Stiles, it's like whenever I tried to get you out of mind, I felt myself dying away in the Northwest. I couldn't do it to you. I hoped if I died trying, the bond would have already be fresh still to break." The lycan admits. He's willing to die; over something impossible to ignore. How thick skulled could he be. Irrationalites his mind comes up with is ricdulousness. And should I even be feeling as calm as I am now? It's like the feeling from before. Balanced. "But I couldn't do it, I inched my way back to you with everything you felt. It gave me serenity and time to think things over between us. I knew then when I felt everything, it wouldn't work. Stiles, I didn't mean to get you put in this mess when I came back... I don't know if you know yet, but there's a storm brewing..." He says. I don't know if I should be scared or not. I gulp, and nod. I wonder how it would end. Indefinitely I'm in trouble no matter how it plays out. "And I swear Stiles, I'm not gonna let you get hurt because of me. I..." The older lycan pauses trying to find something to say. I know what he's trying to blurt out, and the way his body tenses up this time and it couldn't be any clearer that he wasn't acting on instinct anymore. He let's out a deep breath and his muscles relax. "What I'm trying to say is, Stiles. I... Love you." And there it goes. Again. What do I do? What do I say? I don't know how to react to this. I can't just rush into this. I'm still 17, too young for all of this. Deep down it's there, but it's imperfect to even think of bringing it up so soon. The only love that I have really is for my Dad and Scott. No, had for Scott. What I had for Scott. "Ill be at a clear understanding if you cant reciprocate just yet, Stiles." He says. And I look into his grey eyes. There's nothing more in his eyes than just to be longed for back. I longed for Derek for months. I move in closer to him, and I peck on his lips.

"That was a nice talk." I speak up. He smiles and puts a pillow back over my head.

"Shut it."

"Can I ask you a question?" Technically that was a question but he's dumb so it don't matter that much.

"Yeah, ask away babe." _Babe?_ Really? You have to be kidding, but right now that's besides the point.

"I'm not myself, really? Am I?" I ask him from under the pillow. It was mumbled, but I'm sure he heard me pretty well.

"Yes and no. There's medicinal Stiles and the wolf Stiles." He said. "I can't really explain much 'cept they can't co-exist. I'm sorry."

"For what, Derek! You have to stop blaming yourself for everything." I scream. I grab a pillow and start hitting him in the face with it. I get out of bed and lie on the floor. He continues to bash himself over idiotic things that aren't in his hands. "... So a part of me have to die? Cause I'm pretty sure the wolf is gonna rip me to shreds. And where does the wolf come in at? I'm not even a bitten... How do stay sane?"

"It doesn't have to. They can merge into one. Simple story short, every wolf has a destined mate. If they find the person. In this case, an alpha needs another alpha. You're an alpha, Stiles, I don't know if you've realized it or not." Cool. That means I don't bottom. I anticipate the day when I get to- "No Stiles, not that way. Is all you think about is sex?" He asks peering over the edge of the bed. This bonding thing is creepy at times. His grey eyes are perfect. He ruffled hair and the way it's messy and the wide broad shoulders his head sit upon. "The only way to keep a clear mind is me. I'm you kryptonite of some sort and your power source... I don't know it's complicated."

"No, I think about, a lot. And when I thought man was it's on destruction you came in."

"Yes, you need me. We're not supposed to deny our mates, Stiles." Well you denied me when you left. I needed answers. And now is he wrong time to be

"Why didn't you try to hook up with some girl. I know you could've." I told him. He shakes his head no.

"No, I couldn't. It isn't that simple. -"

"I got a freaking vampire, and you're telling me it's not simple?"

"Stiles, it isn't. In case you didn't know, I'm a freaking alpha wolf!" He yells from above me. I look at the clock and it's almost seven. Wow time flies, it doesn't even seem like we've talked that much.

"Excuses, excuses." I tell him getting up. "Enough with the sap blah blah, make my bed before you leave."

"Where're you going?"

"Shower. I have school. Remember?" I tell him. I go to my dresser and look through it. I grab some boxers and a black tank. I go out the door and walk to the bathroom again. I bend to turn the water nobs and I lean up and adjust the shower head. I brush my teeth as the water runs. Seconds pass before Derek comes into view. I spit out the tooth paste, rinse, and drop my drawers. I let Derek see my whole back side before I step in. Going under the warm water, I scrape over my head and let the water run down me. I keep my head down and put my hand on the back of my neck and turn when the shower curtain is opened. "Yeah?" Derek answers stepping in and now my back is against the cold tiled wall. The water is bouncing off his strong shoulders and he's breathing hard, pressed against me. I feel the soft lump of his length hidden behind the thin fabric. "Would you like to take them off now? Remember Miguel couldn't fit my clothes..." He nods slowly, staring intently. Not breaking his gaze he is able to slip the boxers off and throw them over his shoulder out of the shower. I couldn't help but laugh and bang my head lightly against the tile. Derek let's out a small chuckle and rests his head in the crook of my neck. In the moment he pulled me against him, holding me tight and scrubs the spongey ball thing over back. "Let me go after your finished with my back." He moves his head and looks directly at me.

"Why?" He questions.

"Uhmmmmmmmmmm, I don't know maybe cause your thingy, is, uh pressed against me." I laugh out. He releases me and let me bathe myself. I maneuver around him and rinse the suds off my body. He watches as I rinse away and I can tell he's amused by the smirk on his face. I step closer to Derek, letting the water hit my back, and grab onto his glutes. His smirk grows and I squeeze the globes more.

"Hm, finally." And I thought I was the one who always think sex. He wraps his arms around me, grabbing me tight. He kisses my cheek and goes down to my neck. He begins to nibble and suck tight on a spot that has my feelings going crazy. "Trust the instinct." He says. I relax and let my body finish what I want to say. I want to go there, but not to much. My hands releases his cheeks and go straight to my side. They move forward and touch his knees slowly going up caressing the slightly hairy thighs and grabbing his member. It quickly hardens and I start to stroke it. Derek shudders and stop.

"Stiles! Stiles! Where are you?" I hear my Dad yell. "You up yet?"

"Yep! In the shower!" I boom out of the bathroom.

"Hurry up," he says standing outside the door, "we need to seriously talk."

"I'm coming." I tell him. I listen closely as his footsteps fade away and look back at Derek who's grinning like a pervert. "What-"

"That's what he said." He laughs out.

"That's what she said." Turning off the water I step out of the shower and grab a towel. I quickly wrap the towel around my waist and watch Derek stand there glaring at me.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I have school. No time to be playing around." I said looking down at his semi-erect length. God if my Dad hadn't showed up. "Taking things slow."

* * *

"See, what I'm trying to say is that, I got it wrong. I was confused. I'm so, so sorry. Can we still be friends, lik, erm, we were before the kissing?" I ask Sam. I decided to break things off finally with him. I couldn't let things get an any more of a mess than it is now. The werewolves, vampires, the everything in between. Dad busted my chops for skipping out detention, now I have to do two weeks plus Saturday detention with the freaking Principle. Insisting ever so kindly I do in fact so, have to let Scott Love Struck McCall, ride in my Betsy Babe after school over to Derek place. I stand here in front of locker 1309 waiting for Sam to say something back. He might be completely shell shocked or freaking surprise that right after he laid his lips on mine I pushed him off and broke his little itty witty black heart probably. He stares down looking for something to say and I start to feel dizzy and my sight begins stigmitting. I breathe in a large breath and taste my surrounding which is disgusting but instantly goes away. A smell that's similar to Sams is lingering on the soft tissue inside my flaring nose. "Do you smell that?"

"Huh?" He says. Then there it is again, the indescribable scent. The doors, this time, let in a guy sided with some regulars on the side of him. He's out of place. A little bit ahead of his time. He smiles once he sets eyes on me or Sam, or something close in our general area. He's looks around his late twenties early thirties. He's dressed like what people would wear when they wouldn't know what to wear. He reminds me of the dude from the movie who had to take care of his best friends kid when he died. He's just really look like a mixture of Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt. Just weird.

"Sam, forget that. Friends? What do you say, buddy ole pal?" I punch him in the shoulder slightly, and he just fakes a smile and shrug.

"Yeah Samuel, you heard the kid. Kick rocks, get lost! What a little loser." Said he. The guy who came in through the door down the hall. When he steps aside to Sam and throws his arm over his shoulder I begin to feel more woozy and confused. His accent is really hard to understand, and he's like a complete ass. I step back slowly trying to get my balance. "Hey mate, the names Jeremy. Yours?" He holds out his left hand which seems odd, and Sam puts this Jeremy guy hand down. "Or not, so Samuel, you can go now. The kid has a specific other."

"Can you shut it, please?" I ask almost drained out. "God your accent is so ugly. Sam, I'm really so-"

"Hey Stiles, everything fine?" Scott asks walking up from behind me. My equilibrium is going off and if I'm not swaying back and forth now, I will be. The smells coming in from everything now and it's overbearing. I attempt to nod my head, and then so walk away. Scott deliberately follows and when I turn the corner I sit down against the wall. Scott stares down at me and perks his ear up and listens to something. I really don't know what's happening. I peek around the corner and the Jeremy dude has Sam all against the locker. Sam threatens him and Jeremy fixes his composure and walks off. "What did they want with you?" I shrug and sprawl out in the middle of the hallway and people stare creeped out as usual. They step over me and Scott sits crossed leg next to me. "He said he almost had you, all he needed was more time from that Jeremy kid."

"I don't know. I was trying to break things off with him, but then I started to feel woozy. And I'm so confused right now."

"Was the other a vamp, too?"

"A little louder, Scott. I don't think the whole hallway heard you." I stare at the ceiling light as it makes me see things that are creepy and hurts my eyes. Next I'm being dragged across the floor by my arms. Scott pulls me into an empty class room and sits me up. He looks at me and let me go almost immediately. "What now?" I ask him.

"Tell me."

"I don't freaking know wolf boy!" The bell rings through the school, and I eye Scott down. I attempt to brush past him and make my way to class but he holds a tight grip on my arm. When I'm not out the door I look down at his hand, clasped around my arm like iron sealing they feel like, and glare into his boring eyes.

"Not before you tell me, Stiles. I need to know. We can't handle to many of them and especially if they pose as freaking high school students." He says. The way he's questioning me isn't the informative type to be recorded. It's like with the Argents. They take in the information they use to hunt and kill. And missing students would raise too much attention if a handful of students suddenly disappear. There's no way that Derek would do that. The pressure of blood that has be rising in my upper arm brings me back to reality. Scott hand is still tight and stopping the flow. I look into his eyes and they go blank.

"Let me go, Scott." He stares at me and they go back to normal. He still has me here and my arm feel like it's going to bust and my hand is going numb. "Let me go, Sott, now." His eyes dialate and his arm retreats to his side. I pick up my bag and walk out. "The hell is wrong with him," I think aloud and walk to class. After turning a few corners and up a flight of stairs, I finally make it to AP Chem., and I take my rightful seat in the back. Danny looks worried and stress out. He glances around and continues to check his phone. More people enter class including Sam and Scott. I get up and move to sit across from Danny when Sam and Scott exchange feral glances. I knew sooner or later this would happen. Danny bite the corner of his lip and look at the door waiting for Jackson. He stares at me and doesn't say anything. He check his phone that has been going viral but doesn't do anything except for putting it back into his pocket. "I take it Jackson hasn't responded to anything you've thrown at him, huh?" I blurt out accidentally. It's obvious that's whom he's stressing over. Danny nods slightly and I look at the head of the class. I guess he knows I know about him and Reverend Dimmesdale. But I'm not going to all Chillingworth and torture the guy. Though it would be nice to get a verbal confession out of him.

Surprisingly Danny allows me to walk him to his next class. We barely talked through first period, but I guess you really can't say 'no' to someone who follows you anyway. I walk Danny all the way to Gym and make a U turn when the bell goes off. On my way to class I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. I look around and the hallway that is dissipating into nothingness. I continue the stroll all over this wing and begin to walk faster. I turn to see behind me and I don't see anyone. I stop where I am as I hear a door begin to creak open or close, I walk slower down the hallway and finally recognize I'm in doom when I walked pass the open janitors closet. I yanked back and thrown against the wall inside the small confined space. Its blacked out in here but I can see the dark parts of somebody moving. They yank down the string and the light flickers on. It's the creepy Jeremy dude from earlier. He starts to smile wickedly and locks the door in a quick movement and start to advance on me. I push him back against the wall and I take the broom that's super wide and hold it up against his neck. "What the hell, man!" I scream at him. I put my foot in the yellow mustard bucket and I kick him in the groin and he hunches over. I unlock the door and bolt out. I run down the hall almost sliding over when I hit the corner of the adjacent hallway. I hear the door slam and I pick up my pace. Before I could make it to the class, there was a blur in my periphial and I hit a stone figure in front of me. It wasn't more so of stone, but his body was really stiff. This only means that Jeremy wasn't able to walk into school, he had to sneak his way in. He looks nothing like Sam, agely speaking. Knowing that they stay forever young, I just didn't expect one to be so old when his type was turned into this monster. He makes a 'tsk' noise with his mouth and I fall back upon my palms. He picks me up by the collars of my shirt and throws me against the wall.

"Now why do you have to be mean," he says holding me up. "I just wanted to talk." I hoped for someone to help me down from this high that I'm escalated to and kill this bastard but I'm all alone. I try to conjure up all of the anger I have and grab him by the wrist. I clenched hard enough that his arms were separating from the center of my body. I felt my toes touch the ground and I kicked him in the groin again. He released me and I fell easily to my feet. I kicked him the stomach. I launch a strike to his back with the bottom of my forearms and he falls to the ground. I look down at him and go pick up my book bag from the wall and run a few doors down and enter class. I take it everyone is portraying to pay attention when I walk in cause it's just regular Stilinski and everyone loves History. The two pairs of gazing and worrying eyes I'm forced to seat between are drilling holes into me as if I'm some prize at the carnival. My day should not be starting like this.

* * *

The constant ticking and the slow movement of the clock hands are so antagonizing and cruel and unusual punishment. Seconds go by slower than molasses in freaking January and what turns to be a full minutes seems like a decade. The minutes that just passed strikes another hour I've been in this cell of a classroom. I drop my head and sigh oh so loudly to make the issuer of this detention feel my pain or whatever. This day should not be like this. After all the silent treatment from everyone and avoiding the whole student body on high alert for any sort of danger. All day I've been on loner status besides lunch when I sat with Danny. It was weird cause today he didn't really sit his usual group of friends. I've never seen him this worried about Jackson before. This whole thing makes since now. Jackson is probably afraid to show his face since I outed him last Friday for blowing Danny off. I didn't actually know this for a fact, but it was about accurate by the way they both reacted. I look up when I see Mr. Harris packing his things into his brief case and getting ready to leave. "You can leave now," he says looking over his glasses that aren't pushed up on his face. "Your Dad wanted two hours a day, I said three will do just fine." He smile wicked.

"You didn't give me detention, how can you extend something that isn't yours?" I snap at Adrian. The compulsive idiotic fool he is.

"Because every Tues-, Wends- and Friday, I hold detention for you delinquent children." He says walking out of the class. This could not be fair. I quickly stack my books and cram my notebooks inside my book bag and rush out of class. I run towards my locker and push everything in it. I don't know if Sam got the creep on a leash or not so I'm out of this place. I rush through the hallways, through the corridor, and out the main doors. I accelerate pass Scott and go towards my jeep. I hear Scott and his lacrosse gear tailing behind me and I don't stop until I'm finally in. Scott somehow finds his way in and throws his stuff in the back. I look at him and he just stares back. I focus and clear my mind trying to get my priorities straight. I drive out of the school lot and make way towards the Hale property. When we make it to Derek house, the last bit of the construction people or whatever are leaving. I pull in behind the Camaro and see a bruise that Scott caused earlier when I take out the keys. Before I got out I grabbed a jacket and pulled it on getting out. I look over to Scott who's almost at the house and I begin the slow walk. Derek emerges from the door and gallops down the steps with a quick short rhythm. He nods at Scott who nods back and he continues to walk barefoot towards me. Scott takes a seat and Derek continues to me I guess. When he's finally in front of me, Derek places his hands on my waist and leans down to kiss me. He swipes his tongue across my bottom and I part my lips slightly. His tongue clash against mine for a minute or so and he retreats. "Hey babe. How's your day?" He speaks. I shrug in response and walk to the porch. I don't know when things became so casual for us. Scott gets up and take off his hoodie. Contemplating whether Derek should know about the bruise or not runs through my mind. It would be nice to see Scott get dragged all over since I'm willing not to stop them two. "You've been anxious all day, haven't you?" Derek asks.

"See, I still don't understand you two. After all that you do." Scott speaks up. Scott doesn't makes sense with his moron ass. He's just too idiotic to figure anything out. He's probably mated to Allison and doesn't realize it. Or he's just crazed over her and his mate isn't her.

"You aren't meant supposed to." Derek tells him sternly. He looks at me and go back to Scott. "Why're you guys late." I look up from the wood below my face and put up my index finger.

"One word. Adrianfreakingharris."

"But of course. Anyway, we'll deal with him later." Derek says. Derek speaks more stern now. What's up with that. Maybe cause Scott's here. I wonder if I had him a room to myself if he'll play nice. Patrioticly Scott begins to consult with Derek about the new vampire in town. Jeremy. I wonder how they're gonna kill them. Scott starts to inform them he over heard them talking and that Sam almost had me. Derek eyes questioningly bores into me and I get up.

"All right. I think that's enough, Scott," I tell him. "You really need to sniff more up into Allison and stay out of my business."

"Stiles." Derek begins to growl. I don't actually like this Derek that's all hard core towards me.

"I think I handled myself pretty well when he tried to get me, there isn't a need to kill them. Just the creep, but not yet though, he has some ties to Sam that I doubt."

"Absolutely not." Derek snarls.

"Oh yeah?," Scott begins to add, "You had Jeremiah pretty well when he had you choked up against the wall." So he did hear everything that happened. What stopped him from coming? Not that I needed some super strength help. Scott is really agitating my nerves right now.

"I actually did. If I would have had a stake I would have done the job for you two. You know you can't go around killing people who are 'students', ya know!" I scream. Alpha wolf begins to pinch the bridge of his nose which is only when he's really annoyed. "And if you knew this, why didn't you come to help?" Scott shrugs nonchalantly.

"Cause ye who said I actually handle myself pretty well."

"Derek we need to talk." I say ignoring Scott.

"Not now." I roll up the jacket sleeve and begin to get the bus going at 100 mph. Scott's getting thrown under the bus completely. Pack my ass.

"Derek! Look at what SCOTT did to me! Little old me!" I yelled revealing my arm. Derek eyes go from unclenched to a glaring crimson red once they see the purplish blue bruise growing on my arm. His head slowly turns back to Scott who's backing away slowly. A growl starts to come from Derek and I know I have Scott in check mate.

* * *

_**Heya, uh if there were any errors and some parts didn't make since, a thousand apologies. Freaking BlackBerry messed up my writing; Grrr. -_-**_

_**Anywho: "Hey, you just read it, and this is crazy, but here it's finished, so review maybe?" LOL. :DDD **_


	4. Chapter 4

_You know I anticipate these plans. The type when all else fails and it's a last minute thing. Or it's the shitty one, but it's the only plan that comes to mind. The one where it's best to wait it out and go in the heat of the moment. You really can't strategize anything that could possibly put you in the lead. One, you can't protect everyone in crossfire, and two, they will always be one step ahead if you let your guard down for a second, blink an eye and you're in mate. It's out of your control. Only way to be ahead of your opponent is for them to be eliminated. But if you are good enough, they never will be one step ahead or actually be in the versus position. Right?_

What should I do now? It shouldn't have gone this far. I never wanted this to have escalated so high. Sure I wanted his ass kicked for being a dick, but this is going to far. Half of me is starting to pity him, and the other is amused, enjoying the view before me. Derek has Scott in the air as far as his arm is able to exert and gripping tightly around the teen wolf throat. His legs dangles as he struggle trying to catch a quick breath clawing at the hand that has him unable to pump fresh new clean air through his body. I always mapped this scenery out. What I would do when Derek and Scott chose to fight. But not when I fueled it. Not when I had single handedly signed for his death wish. Not when I provoked it. The teen wolf face starts to pale out and behind the fur, his jaws are pushing red. The legs on him slow the frantic kicking and his claws that has been scratching up Dereks' bloody wrist are now at his side. He's still fighting and his head starts to lean to the side. I run to Derek and place my palm on his shoulder. I begin to snap Derek out of this trance but his eyes still burn the raw malevolence. Pushing Derek and trying to nudge him I reassure his power over the younger, weaker wolf. Derek tight grip around Scott's throat loosens and he plummets the ground. Red irises still glowing as bright from when they started stare down upon the beta. Scott lie their motionless for a while. Scott eyes snap open and he quickly position, supporting himself on his elbows gasping for turning over onto his stomach. Trying to breathe in as much as possible his hand travel up to feel around his neck. He comes to realize that his death isn't to come. The beta breathing begins to calm, and his perched pointed ears becomes round once more. From here, the hair on his face disappears and the rest of Scott stays hidden from my vision. I turn to regard Dereks visage and he remains totally unchanged from his human counterpart; yet his red glowing orbs continue to burn endlessly. His face is angled, still fired with animosity and fierce determination. Derek starts to walk away, I look down and back up to see he's circling Scott as prey. When Derek completes it I stop him from doing another round. Telling him that's enough, he turns his head towards me hiding death enforcing motives and decision behind the bloodshot red dagger of eyes. He stays put and stare back down. I gaze down towards Scott and he's starting to move and he turns, on his knees, towards us and attempts to rise up. Derek makes a swift, to quick of a movement, step towards Scott and I grab his arm knowing his next move. The older lycan says that Scott know what is his and breaks from the hold elbowing me in the face making me fall back onto my ass and brings his arm back into the air, stopping a quick second to build up momentum and launching his strike straight towards Scott face. Guess we'll never know until tomorrow since he really isn't bleeding. Derek let's out a deep huff and turns around slow like, and as if on qeue I feel something warm start to trickle down my face and over my lips. I dust my butt off and then bring my hand to my mouth. I bring it back so I can see what I dread it isn't, and look at Derek. His burning red eyes slowly fade, and the grayish-green surface once again. Scott groans holding a corner of his face. I roll my sleeve down wiping the thick warm substance off my face and using the other sleeve of this grey shirt to try and stop the bleeding. Derek tries to step forward, and I step back. Scott stands up, holding one hand over his left eye, and another around his throat. I reach inside my pocket with my bloody hand and search for the keys to my car. I toss them to the beaten beta and tell him to go home for now. He looks worrying and nods, looking down and avoiding eye contact with the older wolf. I disapprove at what I did now, and I continue to back away from Derek sad eyes take off my shirt. He stops where he is, and I blow the rest of the blood from my leaking nose, and tilt my head back pinching my nose to stop the rest of the blood that is slow about coming out of my body. I clear my mind, focusing on nothing, breathing from my mouth. Letting what's natural come to me, I let my body accept the instinct; trusting it to be worthy.

"Go take a run," I start to tell the lycan standing farther from the steps where I decided to sit, "I'll be here when you get back ." I nod towards the vast forest promising that I would stay where I am until his return. It comes out like the flow of water, and the instinct shall be honored. He strips this time wanting not to ruin his clothes and fully pledge to the alpha; shifting completely to the jet black beast with glowing red eyes, and elongated fangs. He looks down at me and pouts his fat nose and dashes off into the woods. I look at the disturbance he's caused, gazing at the birds flying out at the rustling of bushes and such other nature things. In the distance I hear a howl pierce through the darkening sky and look at my phone. I take out my phone and send Scott an apologetic text. I never meant for this much to happen, but I guess I can't help but to feel guilty at what I cause. I'm such a dick sometimes but in a way, just a small way, he deserved a little of it. I don't get an automatic response, but neither was I expecting to. I take the shirt from my nose when I believe it has stopped from running. I look down at the white shirt I have on and see there's blots of blood down the center. I carelessly decided to throw the grey over my shoulder and pick up Derek stuff. I take his belongings to the car and take the keys from his pocket which I'm pretty sure they are to something else since the car is push to start. I'm not going to rummage through his pockets to see what else I can find on this brooding reclusive man since at this stage we're both just getting into the swing of things. I still think it's moving to fast considering this morning and the whole 'hey how's your day' thing. Seems a little far fetched for me in my opinion. I sit against the hood of the black Camaro and cross my arms patiently waiting for Dereks return. I don't know what to do at this point now except wait on the ugly alpha wolf. I tap my fingers along in a rhythm on my biceps and continue to wait. The sky darken more, and it's beginning to lose the reds and oranges that are mixing together in the sky. I break my gaze from the from the top of the almost rebuilt house and sky to turn around and look at the mass exit of hunters in an SUV. Since it's red I assume it's Allison Fathers, and I begin to walk slowly away from the car. I would have ran through the woods by now, but by the immediate exit their guns were already on me. I continue to walk backwards slowly until I trip myself and land on the steps to the Hale house. I play it off cool and Chris begins to laugh as I prop myself on my elbows. I take a deep breath, clearing my mind and let's everything come to me. When I open my eyes there are 5 guys a few yards from me and Chris closer to my left and two more next to the truck. I count 7 guns on me, excluding Chris and one guy next to the truck. One guy thinks he's hard core since he has two silver pistols aimed at me. "What now?" I ask calmly. The hunters can't really start to fire at me cause they have no proof that I'm a wolf and shed human blood. Chris comes closer, examining me.

"Stiles," he says staring at me questioning, "What happened to you nose?" He asks. A take a breath looking around and taking a minute to respond to Argent.

"Nose bleed, but I'm still breathing. See!" I say sucking a deep breath in and exhaling nonchalant. He huffs a breath out. If he's already annoyed by my antics then I'm pretty sure he can't put up with what I have next for him and this little band wagon of his.

"I see." He says looking up. He scans the woods behind him and to my right. He looks unentertained and looks at the hunting party, and back to me. "We're looking for Derek, might know where he could be?"

"Uh, uhn!" I say to him speaking baby like. "You bad boys, empty your guns! Bullets, amo, ground." I say ending the last sentence in a serious tone. Argent disgrace me for being a traitor against my own kind but technically speaking I'm not anymore. After a while of getting no other answers out of me and threatening the things he could do, he finally makes his men hallow their weapons. Once I'm convinced the dirty blond isn't staring at me anymore, I focus my attention to one of his men. I look into the tanned man face and see he feels out of place. He runs a hand through his hair with a black glove on and stares back. He begins to scratch his forearm and look at either man on the sides of him. He seems pretty young for this, but more the merrier. "Bet your boy didn't tell you he's a wolf, did ya? I've been around a few to notice if I see one." I ask Chris. He follows after my gaze and tell two of them to round up Bobby. I just faked it but it worked. "I doubt Derek will be back considering I'm human, and you are all hunters with monkshood bullets." I say getting up. Argent steps in front of me and blocks my way to the Camaro. "Your gonna force it out anyhow, so I might as well make this quick." I say brushing past him.

"We are you going?" He ask sternly grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back to the steps. Right now would be a good time for Derek to show, wonder what's keeping him cause I know for sure it isn't these freaking hunters. I don't know if the bond works with anxiety, but now, I'm itching to get away from all of these men.

"To get his planner. The guy keeps it in his car, without it how can he be so collective, werewolf abilities go so far dude," I start to tell him. He order one of his men to check it out but I lock the car with his key thing. "Ah ah!" I tell them putting the keys near my mouth daring to swallow them. Good thing I pulled this out of my ass so quick "Only I, I, get it out. Can't have him chewing my balls off just cause I let some crappy hunters fuck his car with wolfsbane bombs." I tell Argent still standing in f ront of me. Yes, they can just bust his window, but I don't know. They seem a little too stiff right now. Argent agrees to the condition and I get up from my spot kicking the amo a good distance away from the hunter that's in my path. Unlocking the door I rummage through random things and quickly schemed something up during the process of making a mess of his car. I scream at Chris letting him know I can't seem to find it and I kick the hunter behind me in the sac quickly jamming the button into start and closing the door. The car comes to life and I switch gears making a clean but risky get away. A few hunters were quick enough get their bullets back in and shooting. But wouldn't a fool know to shoot at the wheels first? Guess not. I backed my way out hoping not to get shot and turning around once I was at a safe distance and making the car roar to life as I stomped on the gas leaving the Hale property. Looking back in the rear view, I don't see the hunt party pursuing after me. Now, I will, be taking the joy ride of my life.

* * *

When I arrive back home, I see my Dads patrol truck and I park the black Camaro down the street. I walk the small distance back to house and hurry up the stairs. I dodge the questions that are coming from the sheriffs mouth and the questions as to why I'm late. I quickly make an excuse up and rush up stairs with my bloody shirts. When I get to my room, I toss them in the hamper and begin stripping out of my clothes. I go to my window and open it looking out for any werewolf in the area. I leave it open and retreat to the bathroom. I turn the nob and let the water heat up before slipping my boxers off. I step into the water and instantly think of Derek. I lather the towel and scrub off the dried blood from hands and chest. I bathe all over and allow the steaming water to rinse everything away. I bend my head back letting the shower head spray over my face and think of where Derek is. A good hour and a half passed since his departure and the hunters arrive. The older alpha could have got side tracked hunting game or something. I didn't really feel anything from him now that I think about it. Maybe he cuts off the bond when he shifts. My mind goes through the day recalling everything that has been processed and a knock on the door interrupts me. "Hey Son, I made chili. It's ready when you are." My dad says.

"Sounds great, be down in a second." I hear the footsteps fade away. I take a few more minutes before I finally stop the showering and dress my self again. I stay in my room and pace for about a minute and finally head to dinner. I sit at the empty chair that has a bowl of chili in front of it and bow my head as my father says the grace. We talk about his recent case that's another homicide and suspect the child to have done foul play for a quick minute after a while of silence. When it gets quiet again I slurp the chili from the spoon and my Dad looks at me weird. The chili itself is warm, but it has a spicy taste. I look up from my bowl and see him still staring at me. I can't read him as well as other people but he takes another spoonful in. This is really awkward now. "What?" I ask him. He replies with a shrug of his shoulders and continues eating until his bowl is empty. By far I'm starting to get full and I ask him when he goes back into work. He's off for the next few days and that he's reconsidering my punishment. "Cool. How short has it been cut?" I ask him.

"Not for sure yet. I'm just thinking about it." He says. I nod excusing myself from the table, thank for dinner and head back up stairs. I crawl into bed sitting there wondering about Derek and how Scott is doing. I look at my phone and send Scott another text. He doesn't respond after a while so I turn off my lights and throw a pillow over my head. I don't know why, but it's more comfortable like this. I close my eyes and see weird shapes and color the blackness create behind my eyelids.

I feel time go by as I fall through the dark abyss in my mind rejuvenating my body. A whirlwind of emotions flood me and dreams fill my mind where an alternate version of the situation happens and something bad happens and they, who ever the masked men are, cut my body into pieces and hang my dismantled limbs from the extending branches of the forest. I see my self choking on a wolfsbane gas bomb when I'm trying to escape and my lungs begin to burn and I feel them blacken from the inside out and when I finally make it out of the car, my fingertips are black and look dried out like an old witches hand. The Camaro eventually blows up and metal debris flies everywhere, including a sharp piece from the hood, boomerang-ing into the sky and back down severing my off. My body lie still squirting blood out the tubes in my neck that has been cut like butter and so clean. My head begins to roll when it gravity brings it back down and I look at myself. The body less head eyes wide and freighted and I feel my heart beating out of my chest. When I'm finally returned to falling through the endless black abyss I know that I made it through once more, knowing ill be able to for more times to come. The heart rate slowly decreases, going back into ease. I reach for a safe place when I start to feel more complete, and grasp to the serenity though my motionless muscles could not. I feel myself waking up, my eyelids opening slowly before they do a quick blink and stare around. I don't see anything but I do feel pressed up against. Derek made his way into my bed and managed to throw his arm around my waist and snuggle into my neck. I feel the deep inhaled and exhales every time though he tries to let it out softly without trying to wake me. I try to subside the laugh that attempts to break free from the sensation blowing across my neck. I turn around to face him and he loosens his hold. His lips are pierced closed and I let a yawn out dead in his face. When I stop he has this look on his face and quickly apologizes before I get a chance to. I don't know what licking your mates nose is in wolf world but I stop him and dry it off with his shirt. I notice he's fully clothed and is atop of the cover. I reassure him I'm ok moving closer to him and tender goes the kiss as I'm in his embrace and pulling me closer than I can't go anymore. He pulls back and says he is sorry for earlier. I punch him in the stomach and make him shut it. "You know," I start to tell him, "I do like you better when you're half naked." I wink at him. He smirks and gaze into my eyes. I look into those dark stormy gray eyes and lean in to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I just got dressed."

As if care what he just did. "Ah, I think my nose might be starting to bleed again, it hurts like hell." I say pinching my nose and getting up from my bed looking for a towel. He gets up scowling me for my fake acting skills, but can't help to feel guilty as he slowly take off his clothing piece by piece. I bite down on my bottom lip as he takes of his shirt revealing his chest and the perfect set of abs forming his own unique shape of the V. He licks his lips stopping when he has his hands ready to pull the zipper down and slide his pants off. He slowly walks from the window where his shirt and shoes are laying and take a hold of my hands when he finally reaches me. Closing the space he leans down sucking and biting on my bottom lip. We begins to deeply ravish each other as he guide my hands to finish undressing him and throwing his pants off. He steps out of them, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his torso. Running my hands through his hair and across his body, he leaves his pants where they are retreating back to the bed. He slowly lowers me onto my back not breaking the kiss and straddle my hips. I never gave much thought about when I would like to actually do sex with Derek, but now seems like the right time if not at all. I roll my hips up into Derek and he groans when I rub against his hard on.

"O-o-oh God," Derek says backing from me. I latch onto his shoulder and pull him back down. He dive right back into the kiss, forcibly making Derek thrust against me pushing us farther up from the edge of the bed. I squeeze his firm globes more pushing him onto me and rubbing against my length. I moan into his mouth from the pleasurable feel, running my hands under the band of the briefs he has. Moving from my mouth, the older lycan begins to suck on my neck and nibble slightly. He bites down to the point where blood should be drawn but doesn't come. He sucks tightly on it and I thrust my hips more into his making a steady roll of my hips into Derek above. I dared to reach for his throbbing member that's restricted behind this fabric and accidentally let out a moan as he make a swift move grabbing arms and holding them tight above my head thrusting his hard on against mine. He continues to nibble on that certain spot that I'm sure is going to bruise up and continue to match up with each roll of my hips with the lycans. Attempting to move my arms back down, he growls placing a harder grip on my wrist. I relax my body, stopping my movements and let Derek take the lead. After a few short minutes and he slowly makes his way back to my mouth leaving a trail of kisses from the mark he's been sucking on I kiss him slowly. As the wolf releases my wrist and grabs my waist thrusting his member along mine I slowly retract my hands to my side placing them palm down. I begin to move my hips again and match Derek steady rhythm letting a quiet groan out, wanting more. I break the kiss biting Derek on his neck, throwing my weight up against him and switching the position. I quickly bite down harder tugging at his skin as I place my hands on his pecs and ride my member against his. I let go of his neck that I'm attached to and continue to grind into him. I hear a growl, and he puts a restraining look onto his face. I grab hold of pecs placing my hands down making him growl more and encouraging me more to push more down onto him pleasuring us both. He breathes one strong time and his eyes snap open burning a lusty red. I tug at the elastic band wanting to see more and feel more than beyond this fabric biting down on my lip harder. "Stop." He says, I slow my movements and go to nibble on his ear ignoring his pathetic command. I suppose a whimper of pleasure escapes his lips and I leave a trail with my tongue and blowing a cool breath down his neck surely making him feel something more. Knowing he and I want absolutely more, I roughly grind my hips down into him before he sends me hurling across the room. "I said, stop." A feral growls escapes his lips. My eyes are widely open now in shock at what just happened. I lie there staring at the ceiling. I cannot believe he just sent me flying across the room. What did I do horribly wrong between the time of waking up, forgiving him, and trying to make out with mine? Sure the dry humping wasn't bad, but I seriously felt he wanted more as much as I did. Lying still on my back with my hand over my chest, my head falls over. I hear a knock at my door and my Dad walk in.

'"Stiles, you ok?" He says looking at the bed flipping the light switch on. He looks down at me when he sees me not in my bed. He stares at me boring his sleepy eyes into my skull. "What the hell are you doing in the middle of the floor, Stiles?"

"Uh, fell out of bed from a nightmare. Ill survive." I say answering his question.

"You're at least 8 feet from your bed, and what is that on your neck?" I put my hand up to cover the mark Derek made and turn over to my stomach hiding the bruised area from my Dads view. Forgetting I had a boner I turn to my side and let a quick breath out. Letting out a yawning breath he continues, "Yeah, you're so not getting off early anymore. Tell your friend to leave, Stiles. Ill cuff you to something heavy in this house forever and bust a cap in his ass if they do not leave at this unholy hour. I presume it's a _he_ this time again, right...?" He says. I nod, saluting him as he walks out closing the door. I stand up straight and switch the light back off. I get back under the messed up bed and lie down forgetting everything he said. Hoping Derek got the message where he mysteriously vanished to in the time between throwing me off like some fucking pest and being walked in on. When I hear the window behind me start to open I immediately demand that he stays out giving him a dissatification. I thought I was doing everything right then. What stopped him? It isn't like he _did not_ want this. I'd want this if I was him. I crawl underneath the covers throwing the blanket over head and breathing in the hot air. I feel a cool breeze rush to me as I'm quickly repositioned on top of Derek bare chest. I feel the flex of his muscles with every breath he takes. Every, lump, dip, curve, angle that makes up his complex body and I still wonder how something so big and bulky like this freaking alpha moves so damn fast and unseen. Pulling me up from my under arms, he kisses the crown of my apologizing over and over and over again. It's now two something in morning making the elapsed time to be about an half of an hour since I woke up.

"You made me feel like shit hurling me across the room. Like I was some whore you can throw around. That's not cool man, 'specially when we were hooking up for the first. How do you expect me to feel better about this?" I tell Derek staring at him. At this point I'm beyond pissed and I get down from him. He attempts to explain about the first time we mate and how he has to lose control to the wolf. Like I couldn't take it. I'm _not _some fragile piece of fucking equipment people give me credit for. I didn't really care then if I kept going when he said stopped. He tries to press against me but I push him back. Giving him a stern warning the first time he doesn't pursue again.

"I had to make you stop. I needed to talk to you about something and I wanted your opinion." Derek starts to speak. I'm reconsidering this mate thing cause what's the point if we're not joined and he needs my help. I could be working with the Argents for all he knows.

"What is it, wolf boy?"

"Jackson. He came looking for me yesterday. He wants the bite." The alpha speaks up sending a million thoughts through my head. No wonder why he didn't show up yesterday and he wouldn't have time for Danny if he was tracking down the wolf. But the way Danny made it seem, was as if he wasn't responding to any of his texts or calls all weekend. Why would Jackson still want the bite after all this time. He's been distant, but really? I would rather the self loathing asshole Jackson over the persistent begging Jackson. He know the risks that could possibly happen but the damn boy keeps on fighting. Derek brings me out of thought and I scoot away from him pushing him. During the time I was thinking he must've gotten a hold to me. "What do you think I should do with him. The boys a fighter, he won't quit till he get what he wants." Him asking his mate first seems like a pretty legitimate thing to considering I'm the second in command. But you know threatening and glaring your scary red eyes are him would help.

"Absolutely not. No way in hell should you turn him." I speak out. Derek let's an _'Oh' _that sounds like he did something wrong and was betting on a better response. "_Oh, _what did you expect me to say? Well yes, Derek, turn Jackson into a werewolf so he can be, like literally, up his ass more. No, that's not how it should work." I turn to face him and he looks disappointed in my opinion, but it's the truth. The blond is too prissy and too much of an asswipe. Conjuring whatever I have down within, I breath out to Derek explaining more. "You need people who are going to contribute to this pack that's going on and strengthen it, no someone who's gonna hold us back cause of their insecurity and stuck up attitudes." I tell Derek. Ouu, what I just said makes me sound so freaking official. I like this alpha thing. But I never heard of two male alphas in a pack during the research I've done. Ill have to look deeper into later. The lycan continue to stay on his back staring at the ceiling. Face is blank.

"I considered the proposition, thoroughly. Told him the options, risks. That's what I thought I did. I thought he would be a good wolf." Derek say dull.

"What do you mean,_ 'I thought I did he would'_? You bit Jackson already, didn't you?" I ask putting the pieces together and assuming with the whole melodramatic attitude. "So much for asking for my opinion, Derek." I tell him getting up. This mate thing doesn't seem like it's put into play how I thought it would be. I take a pillow and grab the cover on top of the bed and walk out of the room. I close the door behind as slowly as possible not waking my Dad. I walk down the stairs and throw the pillow to couch and stride inside the kitchen with the blanket. I open the fridge and drink some milk from the carton not bothering to get a cup. I sat it back in and head to couch, positioning myself in a comfortable position. I'm furious at the fucking alpha right to think of anything, so I'm going to concentrate on falling asleep.

* * *

I awoke to pots and pans being evilly drawn together and some thunder making loudly claps of noise. I open tired eyes before I quickly shut them and cover my ears. The noise is too close to be this loud from the kitchen. I get up running upstairs to my room and start rushing through the routine. Derek is sitting up in bed watching me with his knees drawn to him; something I never saw. I ignore the looks given, warning the invasion of privacy that my Dad tend not to care about if he wants to stay. I head out to the bathroom, rushing through it and to the kitchen. Grabbing bacon and a bite of eggs I power walk out of the house only reminding oneself that I gave my jeep to Scott. Going back inside the house I stride up stairs to my room once more looking for the keys to the black Camaro. I rummage the desk, look on the floor, the now empty bed, and everything between; still pissed from this morning. I look in the hamper and feel for them in the pants from yesterday. Grabbing the keys I dash down the stairs, out the door, and to the car. I make my way to school, passing by the howl that resonates through the hills making me jerk at the wheel. I quick spike of pain travel up my back when I pull up into the parking space in front of the school, I get out the car hurrying to Scott whose at the entrance of the school holding my bookbag pantiently anxious. It's an awkward amusement to see him riddled like this and he turns towards me taking a big gulp passing my bag. I say I'm sorry to him for about yesterday and he dismisses it like nothing ever happened. I notice then, the dark imprint that Derek left around Scott's neck but I don't question it, or the fact that he has make up... Probably from his Mom stash. We walk for the short distance before I decide to go my separate way.

School goes by incident free but I got the strangest look from Harris today. Before Chem ended he excused me from detention for me the rest of this week and next week. I guess Derek really came through with that. It really pisses me off that I can't deal with my own business and that I have to live it down knowing that is was someone else. Danny, again, was left to fend another day for himself. Jackson was a no show. I couldn't help but not spend another day with the poor goalie. Knowing he had other friends and people he probably liked way more than, I knew he would like my company the best since I wouldn't attempt to pry answers out of him. I was glad that I didn't have deal with that Jeremy dude again. I can't recall seeing Sam today either. That damn alpha probably had something to do with it. Cause it seems weird that this kid wouldn't show up to school. Or Jeremy probably has him, or they both might be dead. Now here I am at practice, loathing the time, when I could be off somewhere in the Camaro. Finstock is ranting about something wrong, and begins to yell at me to get in the game. I rush putting on my helmet and grabbing the stick and replace Saltzman. Finstock blows the whistle putting the game into play. I run down the field following after John in defensive, advancing pass him everything slows down and I turn, seeing the pass to Brennan on my left. In the heat of the moment I feel myself running faster than what it seems and I push Brennan down catching his pass and running to the whites goal. I juke pass three dudes, spinning on the last before I'm slammed to my back. The whistle blows and Finstock comes to check me and everyone begins to crowd. He kicks the ground yelling at me and start talking about the play. He fails to realize I was so close to a goal during this weak ass defense play he had me in so I went into offense. I get up throwing my helmet at his feet and walk away stripping off the gear. "I fucking quit." I tell him and he starts his sarcasm that tends to be funny but at the moment is uncalled for. I walk into the locker room with all the gear off and almost half naked. I take a seat on the bench and stripping off the shorts and under armor, kicking off the cleats and start to redress myself. Not bothering to shower, the rest of the team walks in. Scott grins like crazy, and starts to congratulate me. Everyone looks at me and glare at them as I walk out. I advise Scott to shower before he gets back into my jeep, and I take time to wait for him at the front of the school. When he finally comes out shaking his wet hair he's surprised I'm driving Dereks car and that he's allowing me. He doesn't actually know I don't have permission but Derek didn't really speak of it either. I take the lead to the private property. On our way to the house, I wonder what he's been doing all day. When we pull into the dirt path and travel through the forest, we finally make it into the clearing. The ugly Porsche is here, which only means fucktard Jackson is also. I see Derek is beta'd out shirtless and Jackson is wolfed out on the ground growling up at Derek. _'God they're ugly.'_ I note silently pulling the car in next to Jacksons. Scott just parks behind the two, assuming not taking up much more space. Cracking his neck he shifts back into a guy and approaches me, I put my finger to his lips silencing him, I really don't have the patience. "A-ah!" I warn Derek giving him the keys. He growls when I didn't let him finish.

"Ouu, burnnn." Scott comments and takes off his jacket. I sit on the steps watching Jacksons moves as he stares at me from over his shoulder. Derek comments on the stench from lacrosse practice and drills Scott about it who stales faces me. He begins to yell about me in his car with out him knowing and stinking it up. This is the moment when Derek ego gets in the way, and he's the total douche. I can't really do this and everything is starting to make me angry. I bet Derek got a shot of what I just felt cause he snapped his head around giving me a quick glare.

"Scott, meet your new pack brother." Derek says gesturing to Jackson at his side.

"Why am I not surprise." Scot says smiling acting surprised and happy for him. They start discussing practice details first before they begin bashing each other on what's right and wrong. Wow, they actually waited a full minute before hating each other. When Derek approaches me he ask what's my problem is. I shrug it off, sliding across the steps. The alpha takes another step in front of me blocking my view. Leaning down and grabbing my neck, the older lycan forces me into a deep kiss. I guess when he puts it like this you really can't object. I groan pushing Derek away from me still mad and see that we've gained an audience. Guessing Derek is glaring at them for watching and begins to speak under his breath, Scott backs away and Jackson stands there.

"Oh, u-oh. Uhm, that's cool man. My bestfriends gay and all. I can hang..." Jackson blurts out.

"So from what it seems, you've been training him all day, but didn't tell him heirachrary?" I ask annoyed already. Derek sighs and pinches his nose. I attempt to feel a strong emotion of shame making Derek pityful. "We totally feel the same now." I tell him cracking a wicked grin.

"Not that complicated. Strength is in order, you and Scott will duke it out for official pack beta position. You won't, and I mean will not, challenge Stiles for his rank. He's mine, my mate." Derek commands Jackson. He nods shoving his hands into his pockets in deep thought.

"Oh-oh," he says looking up from the ground, "Ohhhhhh, wow Stiles." Jackson says. What did he just think about that has him like this.

"What do you mean '_Ohhhhhh, wow Stiles'_"? I ask getting up from the steps. He fake coughs and look for Scott.

"Uh, you know. I didn't take you to fall for something like this." He says speaking low.

"No I don't know, like what?" I ask him stepping closer. I know he's starting to go primal and he can't help but to challenge the power that's greater than his. Of course I know he put it together that I'm Alpha F'male. "Say it. Say it pretty boy." I tell him pushing him back. Even I can't say it, but nobody else knows it.

"Of course you're a spaz, but I wouldn't take you to be the cunt of this litter." He says guiltily and blunt. And there it goes, though I don't really breed these wolves. I hear a growl come from behind me and I punch him in the stomach for calling me a cunt and for the disrespect. I turn to look behind me and Derek eyes are glowing a deathly red glare.

_**I don't know if you guys noticed or not, lol, but Mrs. Argent is one crazy bitch. But you gotta love her! Jackson is so full of it, though it would have been nice to see him kiss Danny. "I'm everyone's type." Stiles always misses his chance at playing a game. And uh, one more thing. Why does everyone think it's Lydia killing people? She has mental issues she's not the lizard thing! Stiles did a pretty nice job holding Derek up from behind in the pool. ;) Somebody kill the Grandpa for threatening Ms McCall! Enough from me. Enjoy your day.**_

_**Leave a review if you want. I had to add that end part cause I couldn't really find a space to end it on without messing up my limit. I did go over about a couple hundred words; but all is well. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Isn't it amazing how the most wonderful things come from the most terrible lies? Expecting so much, but not really, like actually getting what you want. What you __**need**__ if you're the most desperate. So the standards lower, you read between the lines, stay wide awake. Process the information more critical. It's supposedly foreign when you hear it and you begin to go into shock. But when you get over yourself and realize that it's there for only a moment you go back to being the guarded you. Honesty isn't something we always hear. Maybe because their words are so fearing, you're afraid of even telling truth. Everythings locked in a cell, and I know that there's one in you. _

Derek moved passed me and had Jackson down to the ground before I could blink. He had his shirt balled in his fist before he punched him in the mouth. When Derek hand came back up the blood from Jacksons mouth was already on his fist. Derek stood up bringing Jackson from the hold on his shirt and started throwing him around the clearing. He spat the blood from his mouth as he attempted to stand up before the alpha hit him in the stomach sending him back on his back; gasping for air and choking simultaneously. Derek, picking Jackson up again this time by his shoulder, threw him across the vast space, landing him near his vehicle. Derek stalked towards the newer wolf picking him up by the neck to throw him on the black hooded car. Hovering over the beta, Derek hand goes up in the air ready to take another strike. Jackson stares up at the fist, instinctively jerking his head to the side avoiding the incoming impact, and on instinct I scream out.

"NO NOT THE CAR!" I yell at them from the bottom of my gut in fear. Derek fist stop just before making what was going to be a huge dent. His glowing red eyes snap to face me and he stands straight up from being hovered over Jackson and throw him to the ground on his stomach. The red irises slowly fade away and the alpha stomp down on Jackson back pushing him down when he attempt to get up. He doesn't try to get up, and I assume he's gonna let the bruises start. Scott puts his jacket back on and states he's out of this death match.

"No you aren't. You're out of fucking control, Scott. Get back here before I ragtag that ass." He yells angrily at Scott who's heading towards the woods. Turning around Scott throws his stuff to the ground.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I've been through your training, been through your family drama, been through relationship problems, helped you- I've been through your everything. I don't need to be here, I know how to keep safe and fight. You have Jackson and I know if you'd bite him everything is gonna go crazy. And you just clearly beat him, nearly killing me the last time over Stiles. I'm so gone. No offense, but Stiles is our death wish. I don't have the patience or the time to handle this much responsibility." He says to Derek calmly. I don't know what's with his sudden change is but it's utterly shocking. I guess when you put the facts out like that, blaming himself is the only option. When you have the bestfriend who's mated to an Alpha, and you'd do your best to prevent your only enemy from becoming what desperately try hard not to be. He became a werewolf and the string of these crazy ass events happened. "I don't need a pack." Said Scott walking into the woods with his stuff. The alphas face looks unsatisfied but quickly changes it back to a stale face. He stares down at Jackson, if what I feel is correct, then I have to fix this. I walk after Scott starting into a small jog into the woods. I can't help but to feel sorry wash over me along with shame. As much as I hate to admit this, but I really don't think Scott will be able to deal without a pack.

"He doesn't deserve you, Stiles." I hear Derek comment as I make my way into the forest. Really just heading the way I entered, I run straight. Thinking of what to say I have a response to Derek, which I probably don't know if he'll hear. Because at this point I can't seem to figure anything out and the given fact he's a few meters behind.

"In that case, he makes two." When I finally see a figure that looks about right, I quicken my step jumping over fallen trees, heading downhill. "Hey, Scott, wait up man." He stops and turn around and when I reach over to place a hand on his shoulder. Taking in deep breaths I expect to be tired, but strangely I'm still energized. "Don't do this, dude." I say to him. He looks at me and rolls his head around beginning to walk away. I grab him by the strap of his bag and pull him back, turning him around. "I know you don't, that you can't handle all of this responsibility, but Derek really needs you. And you need him, Scott. I know we haven't been on the best of terms, so just do this for Jackson. Deep down I know you have a spot for him."

His face go straight, no muscle moving around on his head explaining the emotion, or thought running through him. "I honestly do not, Stiles. He despises you, and hates me. The feeling is mutual." He says flatly not making any facial movement. I throw my hands up and sigh in complete disarray.

"Dude, you like completely killed the perfect speech. But come on, I don't wanna play this card, but I know Allison wouldn't want you alone." I said looking at him sadly. I see the jaw muscles tighten and his legs stand like iron trees and he take a deep breath out. Rolling his eyes he slightly agrees.

"Ok, ok. Under one condition," I nod, gesturing we walk back towards the property, "I will not come back until next Saturday when we hunt." I really can't turn down the offer since I'm gonna have to make the amends between the two happen. I feel obligated to do so.

"Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat." I tell Scott.

"Yeah, and sorry for being a dick to you and about the arm."

"Don't mention it, accordingly, I'm the cunt." Smiling, Scott shrugs agreeing and throwing his hands up and defense. "How about I drive you home when we get back, and catch up later. Dads off for a few days, we could hang at my place...? That's if you're not all in Allison." Sounding like a plan, he takes the option.

"As long as you don't do the mind control thing again. I felt weird." I nod confused at him, and he dropped the subject. I ask him about what Derek has been telling him about us, and he says, "Stupid stuff." Not the answer I was uh, expecting, but ok? I throw my arm over his shoulder and he puts his over mine.

"We're the two best friends that anyone could have-"

"Oh no!" He says laughing as we walk into the clearing. I tell him not to be afraid of Mr. Grumpy Wolf in an old mans voice when he throws his arm over my head and place them at his side when he hears the territorial growl emanate. He looks at Derek and doesn't say anything but growls back heading to the Jeep. Derek gets up and walk towards me as I stayed at the edge of the clearing. He strides slowly to me with his chest out and his broad shoulders on his side.

"Thanks babe," the alpha says trying to pull me into a kiss. I put my hand to his chest and take a step back. Finally I feel the shock and surprise coming from him, but I mentally reach out to him putting in a void. His sense of determination fired down. He doesn't know what to do; he hides the faint rejection well.

"I _did not _do this for you. _He _didn't do this for you." Allison cleared Scott's mind. Wonder the girl does to the guy by just breathing. Derek really can't be serious right now. I probably lied at first, but Scott did not at all. What I'm doing now is fixing the mistakes that I've caused. I pass him by and go head to Jackson who's still on the ground. He looks unconscious, but eventually awakes when I pick him up. Questioning him, he's able to drive home safely and get himself cleaned up. Derek abject to my actions. "The guy is visibly worn out. He needs to recoup."

"I'm aware of his physical state, Stiles. I know what I'm doing and I say that he stays."

"Well I don't. You turned him Gods know when, and been training him for God knows how long. He won't be any use if he's deadbeat." I say dropping the limp body from me. I walk to Derek and he seems ready to pounce on me. I feel the anger rolling off the older man in waves and he backs a step. "Enough is enough, Derek, you kicked his ass fairly good."

"Coming from the one who started it." He says blaming me. Of course, in fact he would blame the only one who stays loyal, he would totally kick my ass but I don't think he will even if I choose to challenge him.

"I know, that's why I'm fixing it. Pretty sure you have a good hold on your wolf side." I tell him. Knowingly he is a born giving him time to control everything. Being an alpha is different, but after this long he should have everything down packed. Really don't matter if I'm referring to this morning or just overall. "You've thrown him around this place like a damn wolf dog rag doll. He's probably bruised everywhere. He needs to rest." I walk away from Derek and go pick up Jackson from where I dropped him and help the new beaten down wolf to his car. Derek threatened him not to, but I helped him in earning a deep growl. I looked to the older wolf glaring at me and I told Jackson to make it home safely. I put my arm on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Now look Jackson, if you start to feel woozy or anything, pull over to the side of the road and call Danny." I tell him. His face goes blank and the green eyes stretch then return to normal. He nods his head in understanding. This is the last I can do for him here at this stage. Ignoring Derek command not to leave, he somehow starts the car and starts to leave the property. This is the first time where I witnessed a beta ignore the alphas order. Derek eyes go red, and I look at him like _'what's the problem now'. _Guessing Scott made a comment from the Jeep, Derek demands to know about the so called 'mind control'.I wave it off because it is nothing. I don't know what happens, I just tell people what to do and it works. Not telling this to the wolf, he grabs my arm and starts talking to me like I'm a child when I try to leave. "You can't expect me to tell you anything, dude. You've been treating me like trash." Suddenly he's all in face, the dominant part that's surfacing is only adding the fire that's already become a undefeated blaze.

"Are you like seriously still angry over that?" He ask. "That was so earlier this morning, get over it." Derek spits out.

"Get over it! You have to be kidding." I break from his grip and and push him. He go back a few steps and returns. "You're an ass. Don't ever, touch me again." I command him and he stands there. I walk to the drivers side and Derek is frozen still according to Scott view.

* * *

Sam. Samuel Hawkes. Vampire from Houston is here. Was in my bedroom; shirt less and oh God was it one hell of a scene. When my eyes finally left his abdomen they go passed his pale chest and into the black eyes. He advances on me grabbing my head forcing it into to his and laying a kiss on my lips, pushing me back against my door. I don't know what to do at this point so I gave in to his mouth, and after a minute I stop. Betrayal and heartbreak flooded me and I abruptly halted my actions, bowing my head against his and letting my thumb caress his cheek. He answers the question never asked and says that he just finished jogging. The attraction I once held to him is gone and I let what I feel come to me. Taking his hand I lead him to my bed. He attempts to kiss me once more. I stop him and he begins to understand everything I dont know about at all. He must have came in through the window leaving it open so it can let the strong stormy wind blow in. As if reading my mind he blurs and close the window re appearing to continue sitting next to me. "I can't." Sam nods taking a big gulp putting his hands on his needs. Releasing the air from his bubbled cheeks he stares straight ahead. He starts to tell me about when he was turned, and how it felt to experience something new and something he always thought wasn't real. Sam never wanted what he is now, but accepting it, he learned how to get on with what he was. Jeremy, the one who bit him, is now dead. The few days that past Sam has been running. Not stopping, just being the blur and confusion left in randoms eyesight. So that makes the first day I met the guy my last. Having to experience watching the ones he loved die off over time, he ended up liking the second chance Jeremy gave to him. He neglected watching the nieces, nephews, cousins over the course of time and broke off to the adventure with his maker. "I'm sorry..." Was all I could muster sitting there letting him tell his three hundred and twenty seven year story. Feeling a part of him die with Jeremy being gone, he feels ready to give up his own life. Knowing I was the wrong promised one for an immortal he wants to call it quits and turning someone into a monster like him is useless. It doesn't make complete sense, but he's a threat to Derek now that his pack is out looking for him. Sam life is no more. I can't respond to him, and he sets out running inhumanly fast out the doors of this house. What to do now...

* * *

Getting out of the shower, I walk back into my room. I don't know anything at all, and it's like I just cut everyone out. It's been around six or seven days since I've had contact with Derek. Since that day in the clearing he has kept his distance I think. I did border the perimeter of my window with mountain ash, so that could be a leading factor as well. Reluctantly, new beta wolf Jackson starting showing up at school again over the few days. Danny seemed to be shaken up by the few bruises he would catch around Jackson when his skin was exposed. The guy did pretty well in hiding his lumps over his body from everyone. Assuming since they never fully heal, he must still go to Derek after lacrosse practice. I noticed the looks from people and comments they would make about him having the same identical hand imprint around his neck like Scott's whenever he wouldn't wear some foofy scarf to hide it. Now today is Saturday. After the week, I'm just ready to get this moment over with and be there to support for the pack like I always have done no matter the circumstance. Even though it's full of the irrationalities and bat shit crazy combination of people. I head out the house sometime after 11 and plan to pick up Scott before my Dad gets home and or catch me leaving. Luckily I made it through safe hitting the route to the McCalls and head to the house. Surprisingly Ms. McCall answers and I think of how she gets time with her son, but unknowingly he shifts and becomes an ugly beta wolf. Inviting me in, she addresses me still the unstable guy, and still doesn't understand me. Scott gallops down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder. I don't question why he has a bag and Mrs. McCall bids us a farewell. I can't I know what's going on through his mind but from the few glances that I steal on the drive pretty much tells me all that he's anxious, scared, and patiently calm somehow. I guess everyone can relate to the feeling, that you're in a rush, but then you know you're still calm and all. I turn the nob for the radio, and the music plays a little loudly. There's still a distance until we reach the property, and I things began to etch in my mind of everything wrong. "Scott, you know when Deek came back, right?" He nods for me to continue. "Like why did you go with him? I thought you hated him." He answers with a shrug.

"He wanted to talk about some stuff, I can't remember really. It was about you I think, and some werewolf stuff."

"What about me? What did he say?" I ask him.

"Nothing really. Can't remember much," I look at him for a quick minute gawking, wanting him to elaborate, "just why you would punch him, are you gay and stuff like that." I don't really say anything else because I don't know what I should say. I wasn't completely gay, it isn't like I had a choice, but when nature changes specs on you, you really can't complain when your physically changed. I continued to stay quiet until we reached Dereks. Scott plays his fingers in a rhythmic wave as I pulled into the property slowly. I see Jacksons already here but the Camaro is not to be seen. I exit the vehicle and begin to approach the newer wolf at the post of the step. Acknowledging our presence he welcomes us back to the pack. Scott response draws a smirk upon Jacksons lips, and one that I cannot hear. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm just dropping him off." I stand as Scott throws his bag on the finished house next to the that's already there. Jackson purses his lips and we stand there awkwardly. "So where's Derek?" With a shrug of his shoulders, Jackson doesn't say anything. I look up at the night sky and see the moon and it's hidden behind some of the dark clouds, and as they slowly migrate, the moon shines fully down reflecting the suns rays. I look at two other guys and the look across their face isn't as bad I would hope it would be. I would expect the worrying since their alpha isn't, but the pale nonchalant is factly present. Jackson doesn't look so eager to see what his first full moon would be like and Scott been through enough to not look so calm about the uncontrollable shift as a bitten. I turn my head to the sound of the gravel being crunched by the black car moving towards us. I look up at the shining moon once more reaching it's peak. Glancing at the two beta I don't know if they realize it or not, but there's something starting to stir in them. I take a step back not sure of the, and behind me a car door closes. I turn to see Derek, the alpha who amazingly looks like a complete adonis, remove his shirt walking towards us. His face is serious, but a if you look closely you can see the little weakness in his step fading away by my presence His jaw and the rest of the contours of his body are all angles. Angles that are depriving me and drawing me in to what I have been missing and changing just before my eyes. It's like he draws his energy from me, growing his confidence and letting the egotistical alpha grow inside. The feeling that I should be able to caress that all over and take what I need over powers me and in trance I step towards him. Derek moving closer, but slowly, locks his eyes in on mine and I quickly begin to snap out of it. I look back up at him after shaking whatever it was out of my head, and his attention is longer mine. I see his gaze is past me and I turn to the confused struggling Scott. Well what a perfect time to come; when the betas are shifting uncontrollably. I bid my departure and turn for my leave. Derek stands in front me and I stop in my tracks.

"Stiles," he speaks.

"Derek," I respond in the same manner. "How's it going?" I ask him. There's a much sadder look upon his face that I'm closer, but yet you can still see he's fighting it head on.

"Just great, nice job rigging up your window. Mountain ash, good one." He says sarcastically ending it with a small chuckle. I can he's really pissed beneath the surface, and I think anything from me in the wrong way can set him off. A small smile creeps my face and I begin.

"Well you know," I try to encourage and make lift the situation, "Scott's boss helped me out. Gave me quite a few tips." I tell the alpha and his face dulls out. I take a minute to view it and he stares down at me. I hear the growls and grunts coming from the restraining betas behind me and I walk away, breaking the link between the alpha and I heading to my jeep. I think I should stay and see how this thing turns out. But then again, I'm not committed to this anymore. I get to my jeep and feel a hand grab my own when I open the door. He pleads, wishes, ask, more desperately_ begs_, for me to stay and wait for him and his pack. Our pack he states trying to persuade me to stay. I don't give in to the want to be the dominant power over these wolves. I know what the repercussions are for denying all this, but really I just need more time. I can't deal with all this just yet. Maybe I might be over reacting cause he didn't want to do me, or just maybe he just doesn't want to do a lot of things. "_A good mate waits for their alpha of their not hunting themselves"_, he says pushing pass the limit. I mount into my jeep and reverse out from the clearing. I realize that I'm gonna let down the wall I've had up against him and the pack now that I can the damage I've cause with him mentally and emotionally. But I'm not gonna give in so easily and let him know I'm easy. Cause I'm not. Not at all. But I can't have mysterious deaths on my hands cause of a short fused alpha can't get what's his. Every decision is for the best now. Even if it's for the right or wrong. I make it back to the road and check my phone for absolutely no new notifications. I check the status of the metal crap and head to get some gas. When I make it to the gas station there a few other cars here in the poorly lit area and I walk into the store. When I open the door Argents in my view. "Argent."

"Stiles, how nice... To see you out."

"Yeah, yeah. Out of my way, I need gas." Of all people he would be the one who thinks I would turn into one of those ugly beast. Such a shame; hunters and their assumptions. I remember what the result was with their last. I brush past him and slam a twenty down on the counter for the clerk to ring up. She presses buttons on the screen and flip her brown hair behind her shoulder. It's cute how she like me and all at first sight and I smile at her and the wanted photo of Derek, which I think is outdated, on the transparent glass gets a big luscious kiss. I wink at her before leaving the store and head back out to pump my jeep. I scope the now empty space and not see anything except the blackness that surround the stations light. Once I finish I head through the dark road and jump in my seat when I hear a howl in the distance followed by two lower pitches. I come back to my regular composure and pull into the drive way. I know I'm in deep shit now cause the lights inside the house are on. When I walk in there he is. He blatantly stares at me from the couch and doesn't speak a single word which is really annoying me at the moment. Telling him I dropped him off at Jacksons, he unpaved by my reliable excuse, yet total lie, and continues to remain unchanged. I walk upstairs in silence not bothering to ignore the feeling that I have about lying to my Dad. But it's all worth it in the end. I know it should be the other way around since I'm the son and all, but everything thing I'm doing, everything that I did, is to keep him safe. To keep him out of all this; I can't afford to get him hurt. But is it really best to keep him in the dark from all this?

I guess you can say that I awoke to soft kisses and whispered compliments. I guess everything you can imagine an obsessed stalker would do is happening. How beautiful, caring, loyal, forgiveful I am. Things I make him want to do, things even more than what can be explained. How my scent is so invigorating, luscious, even delectable I taste. I began to feel licks on my neck with a warm wet tongue before sucking started to happen. I feel the pair of lips latched on to that spot that have my senses convulsing and starting to go crazed. I attempt to break free from the embrace I'm held in before I'm pushed over my edge. I know that by now I'm beginning to stiffen by just the little actions so I dig my fingers into his wrist that's connected to his arm that's draped around my waist. Some way it never fails that it always start and end in the position. I listen to the pleasure he takes from it and he continues to lick, suck, and nip around my neck. Finally awaking from my sleepy haze I command him to stop. How not surprising that he doesn't stop the lapping on my neck, which by now is gonna bruise all over, but just slows on his performing action. I struggle to move from him up until he finally stops. He blows a cool breath over the wet spot and seals it with a soft kiss. "I missed you..." Derek begins to speak. He begins to thank me over and over again, but seriously, I now feel the part that was dying in my subconscious. Maybe I didn't realize, or just maybe it's a silent killer.

_**+.+ **_

_**He continues to get hits off this story. He dislike it so much and all of us don't with the awesome reviews we leave behind for him to read and the emails regarding new story alerts/favorites/author updates and such things. He think it's terrible... Not that we should stop or anything, it's just he doesn't think so highly of his work. How sad. :/ pathetic this guy is. **_

_**Ha, and uhm I've been caught up with summer plans so updates are gonna be a little slow. Ill try to update soon. This is sorta short, and I am so, so, soooo sorry. It's sucks major ass. Apologies! :* God I hate college; specially in summer. :/**_

_**There isn't an end with Hawkes, ou there is so much more to this story. Stay tuned. :DDD He'll be back...**_

_**And when I said later, I really meant posting it later, huh DK?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_It's in our nature to use people to get what we want. You say it's for survival, and I just call it life. But when you come to be where you want, you'll see that the bridges are burned and their backs are turned. Finally there will be no one left. No amends, apologies, condolences, or anything. Greed filled you up with it's seed, and made you blind to the destruction accordingly to the aftermath of your course. The only way to undo is impossible. So from the position that you're in, you slow your pace. Make sure you watch what you're doing and what you have to say. Look in the rear view and begin to analyze your next step on the track as you go around in this endless cycle. I just call it life._

I put more force into this kick as I jump up aiming my foot at his face. It seems as if he has all the time in the world to grab my leg and throw me back. I land on the ground with a thud as he growls. I whimper to distract him a little, but the odds in him thinking twice about his mate in this training session is low. Grabbing Jackson by the throat he tosses him next to me. Gasping for air his face quickly fades back to his human form. I yell at him to get back into as we wait for Scott and I send a punch into his left jaw. Derek sniffing Scott out looks at me. I lean up on my elbows kicking my legs trying to back away from the house. Coming up with a quick idea, I send a jab to Jackson making him angry enough to shift. I don't know if that punch to Jackson made him shift back, but I sure hope it did. I finally get to my feet and Derek continued his stride to stalk towards me. I take a deep cold breath in putting my feet into the defensive stance. I raise my hands to block my face and he steps closer and closer. Switching quickly into the offensive, I swing a forceful punch to his face only for it to be deflected. Grabbing my fist and twisting it around until it's pressed up against my back he pins me to ground growling into my ear. Breaths are coming out deep as I sit with my face against the cold ground. I look up at the red glowing orbs and they're feral as can be. I wait for what seems like hours in this position as he push inward even more. Jackson's knocked out, Scott is awol, and Derek is pinning above me.

Through the pain I manage to think directly on how the Alpha is sitting atop my ass with his crotch planted on me. Thinking of all the sexual tension and repression, I manage to get my thoughts mustered on the sex we apparently do not have. Not even a hand job. The blood running through my veins start to pump hormonal rages and the tightening of my jeans indicate that I'm doing something right. Painfully I bring myself up on my knees having my ass in air with the heavy Alpha I'm supporting. I fall back down almost instantly before he screams my name. "Damn it Stiles!" He roars strongly sniffing my neck of the sweet pheromones and arousal. He releases my arm and I feel a hard, rough thrust against me. I halfly turn my upper body with my hips following, throwing my weight. Gaining the upper hand, I pin his arms above him, but to no use he easily sends me flying pass his head. I feel the sting and burning sensation from my skin being scraped against the ground. I know that it broke pass the thin layer of skin. I lie there basking in the bearable pain to be quickly antagonized enough to get my ass up and defend myself. Once again I'm back in the defensive stance as I let the oldest wolf compose himself and start at me. I back up, all out of ideas and thinking of a new idea. I could either turn and run for the miles he had us in during training, or flail around actually putting months worth of practice in on this guy. Ok, that sounds good. I see the Alphas right arm sorta twitch as he begins. He approaches me kinda slumped over and sends a claw at me. On reflex my body stays still as my head shoots back. I smile coming back up knowing that just saw his attack and dodge it. He lowly growled and sent two around this time. Time slowing down I duck instead of retreating my head. Placing my palms on the ground I send my left leg out bringing Derek down from his heels. Quickly I mount on to him and place my hands on his neck gripping tightly. "I win-" I begin before I'm thrown on my back. Derek has his legs on my chest holding me down. Switching our positions he's hovering me, holding my hands above my head. Out of breath from the one I've been previously holding, I exhale. He stale faces me and the glowing red irises fade. Face still serious he starts to speak.

"I never lose..." I let out a heavy sigh and he gives me a quick peck on the lips. Standing, he quickly pulls me up. I can feel his heavy breath fall down to my face as I stare in his cloudy eyes. '_I never lose..._', cocky bastard. I can tell he's holding something back, but when is he not? I can't really pin point what's going on with him right now, but if I had to guess it would be the soon to be fight. "PRACTICE is over!" He booms. Jackson stumbles getting up from his resting spot at the tree and looks around dumbfounded. He puts a hand to his head and mumbles something incoherent. I walk pass Derek heading the house not bothering to wait for Scott to come out where ever he is. A bigger much warmer hand clasp on to mine just before I make it to the steps and I'm pulled along. I would suspect a smile from Derek as he pulls me through the new manor that's totally rebuilt and re furnished. I think it's sort of cool how he has decided to keep the old wood and make something out of it to use as some type of memory. As I'm pulled through the house to the kitchen I'm picked up and thrown on the counter top. If this is sanitary to him, then I guess whatever he has planned is ok. He kisses me rough and I purse my lips when I feel the warm tongue go across my bottom lip. Not getting any entrance he decides to just pry his way through. I grip the edge of the black marble top counter as I try to keep his tongue out. Finally giving in I open my mouth but not to kiss him. I take his tongue between my lips and begin to work on it as my lips are inside his mouth. I suck on his tongue as his lips move around my mouth. I hear a disturbed cough and I look towards the entrance. Jackson is leaning against the doorway watching and Scott with his hand combing through his hair looking embarrassed. Maybe this _is_ a little sloppy for Derek and I. This time Jackson coughs for no reason but it doesn't stop us. I bring my hands to Derek face and continue to suck on his warm tongue as he engulfs my lips. Getting the joy of their uncomfortableness I moan this time making Jackson turn red. My attention isn't Derek's' anymore, it's more so of how I can make these two wolves miserable.

"Alright Derek, enough. Anymore you two are going to have sex and that's not what you want!" Scott says being the voice of reason. The irises of the Alphas eyes are burning a lusty pulsating, flamboyant red and I push him away a little.

"Get the strawberries." I command him. He nods slowly as if I'm his adored God and he rushes to the refrigerator searching through. He's on knees fumbling the fruits until he has a hold of strawberries. He grabs the container, closing the charcoal colored fridge and putting one in his mouth. "Watch closely boys," I warn them before I dive into Derek mouth to retrieve the berry. I bite into it, kissing Derek as some of the juices slide down the corner of my mouth. Derek licks it up and start to lift his blood dirty white tank off. He releases a deep groan as I grab one smashing one against his neck. Chewing and sucking on the berry and his neck I try to unbuckle his belt.

"NO, STOP!" The two betas yell in unison. Derek shakes his head. Regaining focus, he glares at me.

"You pulled me along. I was going to take a shower. You have me up here, I was affected by this because of you. All you, bad doggy! A bad one, this is like I don't know. But I got dragged into this. I knew if I wouldn't submit bad things would happen. So I, just went along with this. Me the innocent bystander gets daggered. If looks could kill!" I scream. Derek picks me up like a child and pushes me out of the kitchen. I still don't wonder why he doesn't want to claim me yet. It's really quite annoying if I'm willing. What's keeping him from doing so. Oh right, the _'Oh I need your Fathers' permission, I have morals'_ things. Or _'Until your of age'_. Come on dude. I don't understand what the whole issue is about. Two horny guys. Want each other. One big house. It can be emptied with the snap of a finger. God he makes stuff so difficult. I make it up the stairs and turn left then straight to head into the master bedroom. I strip as soon as I enter the room. I throw the discarded clothes into the hamper when I enter the bathroom. I turn the shower on and step in. I can feel the water begin to steam as it courses over my body. My stomach tightens and I know that only means one thing. It brings me out of my calm state from my favorite place. "Hey Derek! Bring something to eat up here. I'm kinda hungry." I shout from within the bathroom. That's a plus thing about being in house with a wolf. They can hear you wherever you're at. It can be a bad thing too, but still. I stand there letting my body absorb the water. When I get used to the water I turn the cold down more and place my hands against the wall under the metallic shower head. My head goes back and I see the blurred image of Derek on the other side of this creepy rocky glass.

"I brought fruit, sandwiches wouldn't be right in the shower." He speaks from the bed.

"Well bring it here." Derek takes his time with it and comes and open the door revealing he's naked. He holds the fruit on a clear platter that's like a plate , but like dish. I don't know. He asks if he can join me but my eyes are glued examining his body. It's still so perfectly sculpted and defiantly not registered in my mind. I don't think it's ever going to be like that. A cough brings me out my trance and I look up at him smirking his little creep smile off. I nod quickly and he steps in with the plate in his hand. "I still think it's still too big. Pause," I tell him referring to the shower as he let's out a little laugh. He shrugs and feed me as we stand there being sprayed by the water. He should add a chair in here. That would be cool, or a table. That would be awesome. I have to get home soon too, Dads gonna be flipping if I'm not there. Shit.

"Stiles, you ok?" Derek ask me bring me out my thoughts. I nod in agreement letting him know everything is fine. "We should hurry. Don't want the guys to wait too long."

"Where are we going?"

"No where," he says looking down, "just need to talk."

We walk down the stairs awkwardly slow hand in hand after showering and getting dressed. Once we see the two betas, they're patiently waiting on the floor watching TV. Why didn't they change or anything? I don't need to be a wolf to smell their must. Now I know what Derek is always complaining about. This is their most ignorant act of all. There's another bathroom right down the hall that they're freely to use. "Scott I've seen you naked plenty of times, and next time if you shower or something, Ill give you a shower myself. Jackson, I'm just disappointed for some arrogant blonde." I look to my right at Derek and he just give me a deathly glare. Derek coughs and they follow him to the basement. I guess it's one of those meetings again. I'm lead down after the wolves have went and walked behind them through the tunnels. Once I make it to the decrepit cellar, Derek begins to speak of the upcoming attack. More like war if you ask me. The Argents are really going mad since they decided to kill Derek, and have an cleansing operation of werewolves. Though there are only three, and a half. They count me as a one. Traitor. It's treason they say. Derek starts pacing around coming up with tactics to keep out of there way when we're in public and has estimated a day when we- they'll be at their weakest. A lunar eclipse during the full moon. They aren't going to be able to draw any power from the moon. They'll be as vulnerable as a rabbit in a snake pit. Alpha begins to draw on the dusty old chalk board he pulled out of his ass and writes our positions when the attack comes. What we'll be able to do and not to do. He speaks of this attack as if we'll probably not survive. He doesn't want to turn anymore cause the strength in pack will fall even with the new members. They'll be useless when the time comes. When he draws he points out the position, and I see a figure missing. Mine. I question his decision, and he snaps back that I'm not under any circumstance will be near the fight. Any human blood will not be shed besides the hunters. His eyes snapped red, and a grin replaced his thin lips. Render me useless never. "By the time the diversion ill have planned cease, the moon will be waxing back over from the eclipse. Gradually you'll get your extra _juice _back."

"That's my word," Jackson speaks. "But even if we do, it would be useless. We have to still separate the weapons from the hunters. Even if we have a chance at that, they're like you, Stiles. They can still fight like a trained fucking soldiers." The beta speaks siding with his Alpha. Wow, boys has brains. I can feel and see the joy in Derek curt small smile that he's proud of his first bitten. He quickly dismisses it before anyone catches on and send a deathly glare at me.

"If that's the case, we'll have Allison feeding her family bullshit. Scott, you'll meet up with her, and get back together. If you can." I say walking up the chalk board erasing everything with my hand. "You'll feed her with lies about where, and what we'll be doing the night of the eclipse. Then here," I say drawing blocks as cars and triangles as trees, "is where you and Jackson will jump down from as they enter the clearing or wherever with knockout gas and flash grenades. Giving me enough time to strip them of their guns, and Derek time to... Finish the job? You know, the whole ripping of the throats with teeth. I like that one, but this time it'll be real. I can picture a hole in guys throats with blood squirting out. Along with the extreme severed veins and all. The major onesss." I express like a drugged out junkie. "But this will be real blood. No the fake cherry cornstarch make up stuff they use on TV Falsifying information doesn't count as cheating either, Scott, so after this whole ordeal you get her back. Maybe. But anyway yeah." Ending my ramble i shrug it off.. I turn to look at the pack and Derek is staring very attentively at my diagram. His arms are crossed with one hand under his chin. Jackson looks pissed cause I just shitted on him, and Scott looks like he's gonna freak out. "No time to waste and we're doing this plan. We have about 2 to 3 weeks to get this done and packed down. Let's go, we have school tomorrow." I tell them. Derek angrily sighs and adjourns the meeting. The glares melt away when I walk up to him and kiss his lips as he walks backwards out the door. I guide the way, kissing his soft lips, letting the stubble tickle my face back to the house.

* * *

I'm humiliatingly frightened by the intruder when I walk into my room. I never fully understood this whole situation with climbing through windows. There's a perfectly brown wooded decored door down the stairs. It isn't like my Dad will shoot him if he knocks. Ok, maybe Derek might but seriously he'll heal in no time. He stands there eying me down and I drop my bag. "If you aren't here to spank me with Red Vines please go. I have a project to do." I tell him. He makes a disgusted look and approaches me. He grabs my hips and tosses me easily on my bed. He commands me to sit and I stay there as he kicks off his shoes and enter besides me. "Do you not have the urge to rape yet?" I ask him. After all this time it's like he's been procrastinating on screwing my brains out.

"Yes, but you know we can't mate yet," he says resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I tell him getting up from the bed. I walk the distance to my door and yell out. "Hey Dad, what would you do if I was dating a twenty something year old?!" I asked him yelling downstairs.

"I would lock 'em up and ground you another year." He bellows from the kitchen.

"What about sex? Would sex be ok if they had your permission?!"

"Why on Earth would I give them my consent? That's borderline rape!"

"Not if it's consensual!" I yell frustrated and close my door a little hard. I turn to look at Derek whose grinning like a chest cat. "Fuck off." I tell him sitting back on the bed. I can't believe that I have to actually wait until I'm 'Of Age'. By then I'll have something schemed up and Derek and I will be having sex like mad rabbits. This is freaking ridiculous. Speaking of dick, no one never said I couldn't jerk off. I jump back against my headboard getting in a comfortable position, moving around the pillows. Derek lies there staring unsure of what's about to happen, but they snap red when I undo my pants and start caressing my length through the thin fabric. Derek gives a growl that's warning but that only elites my stiffy to get harder by the second. My hands go under the waistband and the lycan next to me takes a tight hold on my wrist.

"Stop..." He says.

"No," I tell Derek sternly looking in his lusty red glowing irises. "You can leave." I say without blinking. And that's how I control the wild thing because the red slowly faded away. I flick his hand off my wrist and pull out my member. Derek eyes travel down and he stares intently at my throbbing cock. "What?" I ask him.

"Huh?" He looks back up surprised like he just got caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "What nothing... Just...," he looks back down, "Wow. Surprising." Ok then.

"Because I shave?" I ask him and he nods slowly. I shrug it off because it's nothing. Who doesn't shave? "I don't do it all the time though. Tell me when you're ready to have sex like two weeks in advance. K? Ok." I tell him leaning down to kiss him. He post up on his left elbow taking his right hand to hold my head in place. He takes control of the kiss exploiting my mouth and I slowly take his hand from my face and set down in the space between us. I slowly start to drag the hand that's under mine to my leg. I pick it slowly and rest it on my thigh. I simultaneously kissed Derek harder so he wouldn't notice the change in texture. Continuing my slow movements, I finally get him to the spot where I want him. I slam his big warm hand on my length and wrap the hand around my now throbbing member. The older wolf breaks the kiss with a gasp, snatching his hand back. "And the thought that we had something going," I say sucking my teeth. He glares at me and waits for me to continue. I stare at Derek and put the tip of my middle finger into my mouth. Hollowing my jaws I wet the tip enough. I begin to drag it along the king vein on the backside sending my nerves in a heated flare up to the tip and back again. I take my length in my hand and bite my lips as I slowly wrap my fingers around it. My right hand begin to slowly start off as my left hand commence to juggle the other members. I can smell the pheromones all through the room and know that Derek is starting to get aroused. I go faster this time rubbing all up and down the base of my cock and lower abdomen. I caress my now bare chest force Derek to touch all over me with his free hand as I pleasure myself. His eyes don't burn a red, but they do stay the regular stormy gray. He squeezes my leg and I cup my members and start to stroke faster. I shut my eyes tightly and I feel a change in the bed. Not stopping my actions, I can smell my Alphas arousal and by his scent I know he's sitting in front of me now. I takes off my jeans and throw them to side. I open my eyes when I'm pulled by my legs onto his lap.

"Don't stop," He says. I let out an affirmative pant and keep going. He wraps my legs around his still clothed body and he lifts the shirt I have higher up until it's completely off. I look Derek in the eye as I begin to stroke with my left hand. "Talented are we?" He ask and I look down at the pre-cum that's beginning to rise. When I look back up I'm taken surprised when I'm forced into a kiss. Caressing my naked pale body and kissing me feverishly like this is setting me on a sinister fire. I clench my eyes shut this time fantasizing Derek slamming into in this very position. I create the sound that we make with our bare flesh clapping together send me higher into this utopia. Derek grabs my globes in a firm hold; squeezing then letting go in a repetitive action.

"Take off your shirt." I tell Derek. After he does so I dive back into the kiss feeling his buff bare chest against mine as he continues to caress my body. He has this touches that's ever so lightly and send sensual sparks all over my body. I close my eyes re imagining what this moment could be like. I hold Derek close to me as I'm almost there. I can imagine my warm walls closing in on his huge member as he pounds into me making our skin clap through out the room. My teststees begin to come together and the lurch in my stomach indicates I'm about to reach euphoria. "I'm almost," I pant out stroking as fast I can, "there." I warn. He whispers in my ear and nibbles on the lobe telling me it's about time. I take it back to imagination and he yells he's cumming and fills me with his seed. With the very thought I cum all over my hand as Derek sucks on my neck. A moan escapes my mouth as I ride it through sending more loads through. White spots lightens my dark vision and I feel some squirts of my aftermath land on my chest. Bring my stroking to a slow halt I finally gasp and fall back. "That was a blow out," I say out of breath. I feel so worn out and tired right now. I look up to see Derek and his eyes are burning a pulsing red. To my surprise the wolf is already cleaning himself licking up the mess I made that landed on him. He takes my cock and gets as much jizz as he can off of it and lick clean the space between his index and thumb. The Alpha gets on all fours licking up the mess that landed in my body besides my length. He sucks all up my body and takes my fingers in his mouth. Before I'm erect again he releases them from his mouth with a 'pop'. He presses his bare chest against mine kissing and nibbling on my neck again. He kisses up my neck to my cheek and then to my mouth. This time I explore his mouth and taste the small remnants of myself on his tongue. I can smell the pheromones I left in the room as we kiss deeply. Much more is that the man above me still has his arousal.

"You taste good." Derek compliments with a smile as he runs his hand through my buzz cut. "I don't know what it is about you but I can't wait til you're 18."

"Thanks." I say as I push him, flipping our positions. "Maybe you should handle yours now." Palming his bulge I wink at him sucking on his neck. Attempting to seduce him this time rather him be all sex crazed, he declines. The man under me advises I get dressed and start on my school work.

* * *

"Explain to me why you sang to her?" Derek questioned Scott. He stands there gazing at us. "Uh, hello. Earth to Scott."

"Oh yeah," he says coming to his senses. "It was in the heat of the moment. It was all that I could think of besides talking about my feelings."

"What did you sing?" I ask Scott from in between Derek legs.

"Thinking About You."

"That's irrelevant," Derek speaks up, "Did she buy it is the question."

"Yeah... No, well maybe. She said she needs time." I give the teen wolf an inquisitive look and get up from Derek legs. He crosses them in the now empty space and I ask if they would like anything from the kitchen. I walk down the steps when they both decline and head to fridge.

"Stiles, please tell me that isn't another hickey." Sheriff says walking up behind me. He pushes me out the way so he's the one standing in front with the door wide open.

"It isn't another hickey Dad." I say nonchalantly. As I stand behind him now I go check in the cabinets for a snack and turn around to take the soda from my Dads hand. "It just happens to be a bruise." I tell him walking up stairs.

"That's my Coke!" He yells after me.

"You don't need it. It's gonna kill you one day!" I tell him entering my room.

"I still don't get why they want to kill you know. The girl was killed by animals. This time it was a real animal attack." I hear Scott complain. 'Oh my gosh, Scott. You guys turn into real animals.', I can't help but to think.

"You haven't seen the body. It's beat alright, but there are incision bites to her right hip and her bottom leg that's close to an Alphas teeth marks. Whose ever behind it is a pretty good shit starter. They have had to known there's a 'unstable Alpha' around and a reliable group of Hunters waiting." Derek speaks. "I haven't been able to get a chance in the morgue to check Jane Doe and catch a scent."

"Don't worry about it, Jackson's on it as we speak." I say. They look at me like it's something foreign. "I said, Jackson is on it."

"We know what you said, babe. How did you get in so quick? I've been waiting for a week now. And how did you get Jackson to go along with it."

"I have my ways." I say answering both questions. But it's no doubt that Jackson has the instinct to be better than Scott. Even more in the pack dynamic. He wants to please Derek as his first bitten and don't want to be made a fool of. He helps me in exchange for Derek weak points for gratitude. Not even the weak points that I know. Cause Derek even has a wall up to me. And that's totally unfair. "And no I didn't use the Alpha commandy thing on him." I defend myself from the stares. "So do you think we'll have enough legitimate evidence to propose to the Argents in the three weeks if Jackson can complete the job and find who did it?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe, they're minds are set and I don't think we'll have enough time." Derek speaks.

"Why do they wait so long to attack? Three weeks seems drawn out. They always seem to be ready in a 24 hour notice." Asks Scott

"The eclipse idiot, easy kill." Scott looks at me blankly before having a total epiphany. It's a bitch move from the Hunters if you ask me. Waiting for a group of people to be utterly vulnerable to set out and attack them. Woe, low blow there. From this point on I just zone out the rest of their conversation. I don't know how much time is passing between their bickering and me just staring at random objects in the room. It's quite amazing how these wolves operate. I can feel Derek move back towards the headboard as he drags me along. Assuming their conversation ended Scott turns around in the desk chair and starts typing on the PC. I'm slumped in between Derek legs again as I'm on his chest with his hands locking me to him. I turn my head just a little and his neck is perfectly exposed while he's in deep thought staring at the pacific spot on the wall. I take this opportune time to latch my lips onto his succulent neck. I can feel his pulse when my tongue slide over his skin. I continue my actions lapping over his neck with my mouth until he cranes his head down to the left pushing my head away.

"Stop," he quietly whines and protest. He licks my nose as some wolf thing and leans down to kiss the crown of my head. "I love you." Derek says into my ear with a soft voice. I'm frozen with fear and shock. Maybe he'll get the wrong idea if he can sniff out the fear but it actually scares me that he admits it aloud. No less in front of a witness. I can see Scott eye balling from the laptop screen and trying to hold in the laugh. He quickly look back at the lines albeit me giving him a glare. I turn around to send a quick kiss his neck again and he smiles down. Unlike all the other times when I disregard his order, he doesn't do anything. I return a response in full honesty and surprised with fear when my door opens. Jackson strides through and closes it behind him. He looks at Scott and addresses him as a loser lame. For Derek and I, he just nods. I don't know if he doesn't know what to call us or if he doesn't wanna ruin whatever going on here. He stands there quickly realizing that somethings up and with a click of the mouse I can hear Scott's mouth.

"Public affection from Derek Hale himself. Priceless." He smiles evilly when Derek tells him to shut it and turns to Jackson. Receiving a disgusted vulgar look, he turns around to type something in. Jackson drops his book bag and lays down at the foot of the across his stomach. Whipping out his phone he starts to give me details about the search. I put my hand on Derek faces to make him look down at me. Initiating the kiss I press my lips against his taking his bottom. As it's in my mouth I begin to nibble and gently suck on it. He pulls it from my teeth and dives in. As he explores my mouth our heads dance and battle in a rhythm as we make contact. I begin to listen when Jackson when he starts talking about a lead. With the Alpha and I continuing our actions I tune my ears to Jackson.

"So I followed the scents from Molly Pages' clothes and each one lead me back to strange places. Like a voodoo shop really jacked my nose, and I guess she was some type of Wicca practitioner when I asked around. But like with everyone it would change. She was this major athlete who was endorsed and stuff; sweat from her shoes. Then the hottest piece of meat with legs from some idiot; the sex. I could like literally see the aura thing dissipate when I checked the scent that burned like hell and lingered around the most. Then," he pauses and let's out a huge sigh or huff and I stop kissing Derek.

"No don't stop, we're listening. The burning was probably wolfsbane. Right Derek," and he nods in agreement anxious to finish, "continue please." I advises him as he rolls his eyes.

"So anyway, I could tell it was a man and I followed the scent for like a while. He went all over town lapping his trail but I finally caught on. Then it changed as soon as I saw the burned clothes on the side of the road. Remnants of the ashes couple miles South of town. So I guess after that I sat in my Porsche." I could hear the other beta question, '_That's it?,_'. "No dumb ass, so as I was saying it wasn't anything to follow anymore. It was odorless." Wait, nothing is never odorless, that's a myth. It's probably still there if we get back to it in time with a more experience nose.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Derek inquires bringing me out of thought. And because I guess I stopped kissing him.

"Nothing, It's just that nothing is tasteless or scent less. Everything has a odor and taste. It's total bull shit if you hear different, it can be traced. Damn Jackson, you did good. Knew I could count on you." I tell him kicking him off my bed. At the revelation Derek smiles as I jump in my bed and Jackson stands up.

* * *

_**Bleh,**_

_**Meant pacific and not specific cause it's Stiles here.**_

_**I'm still ambivalent as to why Jackson has blue eyes when he turned into a merman...? Seriously, he was bitten, not birthed. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_It's in our nature to use people to get what we want. You say it's for survival, and I just call it life. But when you come to be where you want, you'll see that the bridges are burned and their backs are turned. Finally there will be no one left. No amends, apologies, condolences, or anything. Greed filled you up with its seed, and made you blind to the destruction accordingly to the aftermath of your course. The only way to undo is impossible. So from the place that you're in, you slow your pace. Make sure you watch what you're doing and what you have to say. Look in the rear view and begin to analyze your next step on the track as you go around in this endless cycle. I just call it life._

"This is it," Jackson points out the pile of black ashes. He gives a nonchalant looks as he fist his pockets and looks the other way as if it's insignificant of his holiness. As the moonlight shines down on the empty road Scott kneels to sniff up the scent that's very faintly still there. Complaining he doesn't have any leads as to which direction it's headed, I point the flashlight down at the rubble and kick up the ashes. All three wolves now give me an incredulous stagnant look. Forcing Derek to smell the burned clothes in air he doesn't smell anything either.

"It's just that nothing is tasteless or scent less. Everything has an odor and taste. It's total bull shit if _you hear different, it can be traced." Scott repeats verbatim. Putting the small flashlight in my _mouth I smear my palms on the ground and sullied them up. I palm my hands into the first teen wolf face and wipe everything to his face. He pushes me away from him and I can hear a growl not only from Scott's annoyance, but Derek protectiveness.

"Now smell." I command him. He takes another sniff at the black smear over his face and stop. Strenuously he continues to catch a scent until he finally does. Craning his head to left he takes another gargantuan inhale. His eyes flutter as he exhales and I take a step back and rub some off under Derek nose. Receiving a glare I send a wink towards his way. Jackson backs away and I turn back to Scott who's still breathing in the scent.

"Got it," He says, "It's this way." He follows the scent in air and the rest of us follow behind the teen wolf. I tow behind Scott as Derek and Jackson walk almost identical behind me with their hands plunged deep within there jackets. I try not listen in on their conversation as I look into dark scenery. I roll my fingers along my denim as I keep up with my solitude and follow behind Scott. I don't know when the paces changed between Scott being the fastest and the other two wolves the slowest. I'm just about a couple yards between both being the midpoint. Before I could get ready to jog up to the wolf ahead I turn to see the Alpha wolf catching up to me. Taking my defiled hand inside of his larger much warmer one into his, I figure I can't do what I planned. I playfully push Derek off to the road and he instantly tense. I question the oldest wolf he gives the one word answer, 'Argent'. I can see the headlights of an SUV beginning to takes it's curve along the road and I turn around push Jackson back into the forest. Hoping the blond head boy is either well hidden or on the cold ground, I whip my head back around to see Scott. He's fully pledge to beta form. The SUV passes us and Chris and Derek exchange the death defying glares as the other man in the passenger looks at Scott and I. Never taking a notice that we came to a stop, Scott begins to stride to us sort of like Urkle, but with out the arm movement. "I think it's a woman?" He begins to question regarding the scent. Obliviously he has no recollection of the whole Argents riding pass us who might be stalking our move and documenting our every movement. Without answering Derek turns around and I'm now being pulled by my hand. I catch up to speed with Derek as we walk back the way we came.

"No way in hell did Stilinski just-" I can hear Jackson begin to fume.

"Calm down dude." The other beta tries to reason with him. "He probably didn't mean to." Rotating my head around I look at Scott.

"No. I did." I answer truthfully. "But it's not as deliberately done as he's complaining about it. We can't have the Hunters knowing just yet Jacksons a wolf." I tell him. I look down the dark road as we walk further back from our previous position. Jackson narcissistically affirms that he was right after all. Even when it's attested that I did not, out of my amusement, push him over for the fun of it. It was to have an upper hand in the battle. I can feel Derek thumb absently run over the back of my hand. With the betas towing behind us I know something isn't right when Derek hand starts to get warmer. I take my hand from him rubbing the sweat from my palm onto my pants. "Why is your hand so hot?" He shrugs taking a quick glance at them before he holds out his hand to me. Taking it in mine, it's not as warm.

"Derek," Scott speaks up, "Did Chris see you holding Stiles' hand? Were you two holding hands?" The Alpha stops to take a look at me and then back at the beta.

"Damn. I don't know..." He says unsure. Sure something anomaly as two guys holding hands would draw attention, but if it would be an Alpha with it's mate it only makes it easier for werewolf Hunters to sketch out.

"You know what that means. If they seen you two."

"Yes, fucking Sherlock. I know that." Derek says trudging on and I can feel the fear beginning to rise in him. Wait, if they saw us then they would suspect Hale and I. And would see me as a weak point to get to him. But I'm not, I'm equally as strong as these two wolves are. If you'd consider me lesser than that then you'd be dead butt ass wrong. Finally reaching the Camaro, Derek goes to the driver side and I let the two betas enter first. I stare into the Alphas stormy eyes.

"I'm not a liability, Derek."

"Yeah I know," He answers waiting for me to get in.

Strangely we pull into the clearing of the Hale manor with quietness. Derek awakens the two betas who happened to fallen asleep on each other on the ride back. Looking at the time, it's just a quarter past 1. Wow. We've been out for a while now; just barely after 10 when Sheriff left for patrols. Wonder if he'd know if I skip out sleeping at home. As if reading my mind Derek states we should hurry home and get some rest. Gawking I exit the car after the Alpha and follow him up to the house. "What?" Scott question, "I was planning on crashing here, man."

"Plan aborted. Run home, Scott. All of you, it's dangerous and late out." The man speaks. This sucks ass right now. I can't believe I have to run home. Does he know how far that is. On the other side of town. Accepting what the Alpha said Scott growls giving Derek an amber-eyed glare before jogging off into the woods. Jackson apparently over hearing the conversation began off in the way we just pulled in. "Stiles, you do understand the quantity of all, correct?" He asks.

"Can I just drive home, I'm not drowsy or completely near," I tell him. Reaching for his hand, he growls deeply.

"Perfect, you'll have enough energy to not stop until you get home." He force smiles and kisses me quickly. I thought sarcasm was my only defense? Stepping away slowly, I walk backward staring at Derek. "Stiles, I said run." He says sternly and I set off in a similar direction as Scott. Running deeper into the woods I jump over stuff and duck pass the low hanging branches. Being the hyper vigilant teen that I am I take in the noise surrounding me besides my own breath and stomps. Scanning with my eyes, I look in every possible way to look for any threat. Retreating from turning my head backwards I see a dark figure spin around a tree send their legs to my chest. Landing with a thump on the ground I feel the air knocked out of me. Landing on their feet they stare down at me watching how I clutch the ground sucking and gasping for air. After choking, I regain my breathing and I gasp kicking away when I see who's towering over me. He steps forward very tedious and reaches out his hand to help me up. I stare into his eyes, passing the masquerader tragedy mask and into what might be hazel eyes. I look at how his light chocolate brown hand is somewhat sparkling from the moonlight above us. Offering his helping hand again I take it and he take a firm grasp and pulls me up. Dressed in what seems to be all black, I regard his black leotard spandex thing. It looks almost leather, but cant be as its loose and stretchy but tight to the skin. This one piece and the mask is making him look very friendlier at night, but if it was day I would be laughing hysterically at him. I take and put my hand on the side of me as I stare motionless at him and vice versa. Breathing in this cold morning air I take notice to the strap around his waist. Loaded with different things it seems it's all deadly. I watched as he slowly put his hand on the compartment of his right hip. Swiftly he latch onto the object and pulls it out. Keeping his eyes on me he begin to taunt me with the switch blade butterfly knife. Not really doing anything he stands there and plays with the blade. Keeping his eyes trained on me he begins to speak.

"You know Mom always said not to butt in other peoples business. Derek and his makeshift pack digging their nose into something they shouldn't. The path comes to a dead end from what Jackson picked up on. But you. You. You're so oblivious to such things when you're the brains for ruthless beats. Watching how soon the end comes for them, will just end you albeit and people you love. No salvation for everyone anymore. Not even you." Very cliche but what's the explanation in it all?

"I'm... Confused what do yu- woah woah!" I tell him putting my hands up backing away. He stopped the movements with the blade and gripped it as if he was about to strike. What's happening. Maybe my senses were right and I was sensing the danger. And this is it. Quickly hitting the guys' wrist, I sent the switch blade flying out of his hand. Holding his hand that previously held the blade, I punched him directly in the face. Unfortunately the hit really doesn't phase through the mask to knock it off. His head bounce back into place and the guy quickly sends a jab to my right jaw. I put my forearm up to block his next hit and upper cut him. Stumbling backwards he almost topples over. I advance on the mysterious guy sending a kick to his left rib cage and multiple punches to the body and head that I learned from Derek. Not really knowing his business with us I trip him on his back. Mounting on top of him before he can crawl back more I prepare to defend more. Jumping back off of him when he attempts to slice my mid-section, I turn to run. I take off in the opposite from both my home and Derek manor, running deeper into the woods. My breath is erratic as I inhale the icy air while running wanting something more less. I look back and I see the mysterious guy still stomping behind me. Plummeting my feet to the earthy ground i can feel the instinct to live coming down on me more less. I can feel a sharp quick pain on my right arm and I know that he must have threw the blade. I turn around once more and then pick up the pace running. I dont know how long ive been running, but now I think that him and his pursuit on killing is driving me more. Not really knowing where I am now I slow down. I dash to my left making a nice quick my path I make it harder for the guy to follow and i try to keep my path confusing by not going the same way fro too long. Seeing a shiny object up ahead I lower my hand to pick it up on my passing. Looking back the guy is still after and I launch the blade he threw at me back at him. Not really knowing if it hit target or not I continue to run. I dont know if there's any constellation or not, but why aren't these freaking wolves out to help me? Do they not sense my distress? Does Derek not feel the distress and fear that running its way through my body. I didn't fully realize how much longer I could run outside of Derek training sessions until a masked murderer is on my trail; no pun intended. I looked back one last time, feeling my legs giving out, and observe no one following my trail. I fall face first not looking ahead over something woody and scramble back up to continue my run for life. Looking back for my pursuer, I run on. Not too long after I run against something hard. I scramble against the body trying to escape the strong hold and run for my life more until I pass out. I hear a familiar voice through closed eyes and I continue to get away. "Stiles!stop," I can hear Jackson yell.

"N-N-NO, we have to keep running." I say grabbing his arm and pulling him along. He stops and holds me back.

"Why? What happened?" The doubtful beta says just a foot away. I tell him that a man with a mask on his towing behind me, planning to annihilate us all. He chuckles lightly at my comment and shoves his hands into his pocket. "Stiles, rest assure, I see nor do I hear anyone else in this forest besides us. The little creatures feel the mustered power you have, and I personally think you're just hallucinating dude." Angrily I push him back yelling furiously all of the facts to what just happened and how it was all composed. Him being the jackass that he is, he just isnt buying it. Remembering the sick bastard cut me with the blade I flash the slowly healing cut on my arm. I can see the blood leaking out from the lack of adrenaline holding it in and how its stitching itself back together somehow. As agitating as this sensation is, I'm glad to know I'll live. Bringing me out of my thoughts I stare at Jackson who just lapped over my wound with his tongue. No doubt that now he believes me.

"Dude... What. The hell?" I question the beta. Licking me is strictly prohibited. And to my surprise the blond takes another step back looking at me before he lets out howl into the night sky. Hearing it echo from where we stand, two more wolf howls in the distance sound off. Not really knowing if it was possible, but it seemed as if it was more than the other two wolves howling back. What the hell is going on?

"Come," he states, "Have to get you home and get my car that I left a block away."

"No, we cant go directly to my house. There's the guy following me. And now us. How did I run into you anyway?"

"Look Stiles, I smell no one. See no one, hear nothing besides your heart rate that I so desperately ask that you keep it in your chest. Calm down." Jackson speaks very annoyed by my rambling. Oh God, what if its because its of the wolf bane. "And fyi, I remembered leaving my car near your place earlier. Stupid that I would actually walk to school."

"Do you have that sort of burning sensation in your nose when you smell wolfsbane? Do you smell it sorta on me? HE is still out here. He tried to kill me." I plead to Jackson who just shakes his head and pushes in a direction that I'm really unsure about. I let out a deep huff as now I walk home apparently as my body is totally drained due to the gargantuan amounts of energy I pumped out of my body.

I'm not at all surprised at the lack of information I'm receiving from Jackson once we returned to my house. The wolves tend to keep things from me in their howling communication thing. Strangely Jackson asked to crash at my place until morning, and I didn't see the problem so why not. My Dad gets in not too long after us, and its around 2:45; we have definitely been out for a while. Finally making it up the stairs the blond shrugs off his jacket throwing it on the desk chair. Leaving his shoes at the door, I observe this oddly new behavior of Jacksons as he strips his clothing articles off. When he finally reaches the bed, he has his clothes in a pile as he climbs into the bed with just his CK boxers on. Maybe it has something to do with how their body temperature runs. I'm just their really weirded out, so I just undress and put on some basketball shorts. Climbing into bed, I lie on the side closest to the window. Not really hearing from Jackson I take that he's already asleep and wasn't really kidding on crashing. Feeling the cool texture of the blanket over my legs and the rest of my exposed skin, I know it's soothing me to sleep. Recollecting more than what was a hallucination, it all slips away when my heavy eyes close shut.

I awake the morning not completely rejuvinated but it should last me the few hours I need to get through at school at least. Throwing his leg and arm off me, I sit on the edge of bed with my head between my legs avoiding Jacksons bulge. Lying on his back, he still doesn't wake. A soft knock quickly dissipates on my door before its thrown open. "Hey, kid, time to wake u-woah..." I can hear my Dad say. Throwing my head up I look at my Dad whose gaze is switching between the other guy and I in my bed. "Well, that's a shocker." He says turning around.

"No, Dad, it's not what you think." I tell him walking after him. I stop myself in my tracks deciding not to go after him this time. It's nothing and me and this wolf boy aren't seeing each other. It kind of looks like it on the other hand, but we were left to our own devices during the night. Closing my door I look around for a pen. Finding one sticking out of a book I grab it and rotate to Jackson and run it up the bottom of his foot. Startled awake by the sensation he looks wide eyed at me über antagonized. "Time to wake up buddy." I tell him walking out of the room. Heading down the hall I take a few short minutes to clean myself before heading out for school. When I return to my room Jacksons back in his clothes from yesterday and I begin to rummage through my dresser for clothes. After getting dress in something comfy we head downstairs for a quick bite. Walking inside the kitchen Jackson follows in and I greet my Dad. I can hear Jackson address him as Sheriff and go straight to the fridge. I get two glasses as he pour the juice and we eat the bacon that's already cooked. Resting his head in his palms staring intently at us, Jackson ask if my Father is alright. I shrug it over blowing my tongue at the man across from us and tell Jackson to run. Exiting the house we laugh as we depart to our separate vehicles. Jackson offers that we drive over to his first before stopping at school. I grab my bag from my truck and head a block over to mount in on the passenger side of his car.

Arriving at Jacksons we exit heading up the stairs from the garage and we enter. I can smell the freshly brewed coffee and I take in how everything seems so organized and clean. Just too clean for me to move anything. Jackson stops knowing that I'm not trailing behind. Reassuring him I'm fine I sit besides the door. He pulls my hand and leads me upstairs until we reach what appear to be his room. It seems pretty average and normal besides the bed. Calling my name I head to bed and plop down onto the satin or silk or whatever soft material it is and ease into comfort. I can basically feel the light chuckle coming from Jackson as he does whatever.

Waking me up quickly minutes later I receive a killing migraine from being woken up too soon. "Hey, let's go. Get up." I hear as he pulls me up. "Derek isn't gonna bite my ear off cause you wanted to sleep."

"I thought we were... Going to school?"

"We are. After pack meeting." Jackson say shaking the water out of his hair. I'm not sure when this meeting was established but it's unprecedented and really depriving of my education. Making distance to the Hale estate I look out onto the woodlands and I remember vividly how some masked murderer had tried to kill me. I look back to the road and Jackson asks if I'm alright. Between him snoring most of the night I slept contempt with someone wanting to kill me out here. I stare at the road disappearing underneath the vehicle and really zone everything out. This is really how our life works. You are birthed. You live and breathe. Then die. And if you're lucky enough you actually get a chance to have children and get a life. But no. Things happen and then the most unfortunate happenings of events. Not saying that it happens all the time to everyone, it just chooses you I guess or you're more favorably inclined for it.

When we arrive at the manor we exit to meet Derek and Scott. I dismiss the Alpha walking pass him into the house. I hear him yell after me but I continue to the kitchen. There's a scuffle of noise happening behind me but I grant it useless to favor it with my attention. I hear steps behind me while I walk in the kitchen. The older man starts to talk to me while I'm rummaging through the fridge again. I turn to give a warningful look at the lycan before me, trying to dismiss him talking. He grabs my arm tightly, growling in my face I'm pressed hardly against the charcoal refrigerator. Much more loudly this time he growls letting his warm breath fall over my face, wanting me to submit. I stare into the eyes as they become red from my disobedience. "Whats your problem?! Dude, seriously?" I ask him. Attempting to push him away from me the Alpha holds me tighter. Knowing I'm gonna bruise sooner rather than later I drop what ever food item was in my hand and struggle against the vice grip. He grabs my other arm and slams me again on the door. Struggling I know the bruises are gonna start forming. Not baring my neck towards the Alpha condescend his power in this pack so I willingly, in spite of myself, turn my face to the side. Like always whenever I bare myself to him he licks all over me with his wet warm tongue. Way to go neanderthall.

"Why do you smell like Jackson?" He demands. Well if I tell him as bluntly as I am it would sound like, "Well, Derek, if you must know. We slept together."

"He crashed at my place last night and I wasn't gonna sleep on the couch. So we shared the bed." His eyes flashed red in a warning look. Possessively he grabs my hand pulls me out of the kitchen.

"Now what happened last night?" He asks as I'm thrown on the sofa. He lies on top of me and I'm slightly smashed as he begins to scent me with his body.

"Some dude tried to kill me. He followed me probably since I left here." I answer. "Not that you bothered to show up at my distress." I look at him in his eyes. He looks guilty and I can feel his contempt coming out.

"I thought it was one of your games, Stiles." He says getting up.

"Would it be game when I was hurt? Or would you just think I would fake being cut?"

"Does Alpha Female always challenge Alpha Male?" Jackson chimed in.

"Usually they're in agreement with the Alpha and cares for the pack as a mother type wolf. But since Stiles here has a penis, I think not. It would useless for him not to challenge." Derek growls in my direction. "Where were you cut?" He asks. I roll the sleeve up to show Derek, but to my surprise it's barely a scar anymore. "Are you sure your were cut?" Anger building up in me Jackson spoke up.

"Yes, it was bleeding when I licked it. It was disgusting." He says shivering. Derek thanks Jackson for the help. So I guess that's one myth that's real. For an awkward ten minutes we just sit there in silence, just sitting and standing. Before I could get a chance to speak, Derek has began barking orders. I'm ordered to stay here in this house while the betas finish out the rest of the school week. He tells them to stay low and use one car. Never separate from each other, and to pick up my work from school. I let out a huge annoying sigh and Derek eyes quickly flash his crimson eyes.

"Now, Stiles, if you have anything better say it now. Though it won't matter." The Alpha speaks. He adjourns the meeting and exit the betas. Derek and I hold a glare at each other until both car doors of the Porches close and the humming of the engine is gone. "Go change. We're practicing your combat today." He says getting up.

_"Harder!" He screams. "Faster!" He says striking at me. I dodge the next hit he sends and I jab him _in the mid section that really doesn't phase the Alpha. I back up and let him try to take a strike. I take his hand and use it as leverage. With the adrenaline keeping me on edge I try to flow with the techniques. "Instinct!" He says. I pull him forward and down so I can jump and wrap my legs around his neck. We fall I attempt to choke him. "Tighter!" He growls, taking me by my waist and throwing me off. He stalks towards me as I get up and dodge his clawed hand trying to rip open my stomach. I take one big step in knocking him back a few steps with an elbow to the jaw. A drop of blood drips as I spin to put the momentum of my foot in his chest. He catches it before it's knocking him back and place a strong hand on my thigh. Picking me up like I'm the lightest thing on the planet he send me flying against the clearing. Hearing my back crack as I hit the tree trunk and, I fall to the ground. I cough from the hard impact trying to catch my breath. I try to keep my eyes open as they blacken out. The images of a brood man walking towards me is the last I see.

A slap to the face awakes me and I quickly snap open my eyes. I take the arm and pull in for quick position reversal. My fist is caught just before I could slam it down. I warning growl echoes in my head and I let the submission fall out of me. I freeze and wait for Derek to take the lead again. In a quick blur the Alpha is up walking to the house with me wrapped around his waist. I can feel his mouth on my neck as we walk into the house. I'm thrown onto the couch and he gets on top of me. Derek takes lead as the submission in me react to his dominance. It feels finally submitting to him, maybe a little too good. I'm feel good, yet weird and unusual. Full blown submission after one growl, not even a strand of my own control can be found in me. At the expense of everything I force Derek to stop. I push the older male off me as I run up the stairs to his room. I know I left him sitting there with confusion and questions filling his head. I can feel his stagnant emotions as they dull out and him differing them for a later time. I know he's planning on running out and after about a few minutes of sitting with my back against this door, that's exactly what he does. I cant believe that I actually lost control.

I couldn't deal with the first time submission thing and losing all my will. I get up and walk back down the stairs. In the kitchen I look through everything blankly as I aim for nothing to fill my mouth and stomach. Hearing trucks pull up I walk back to the door. Peeping through the glass I see three SUV's; hunting party. Damn. Where's my phone when I need it. No. If I get the betas here in time more than likely they'll die. So I'll just try and handle this on my own. I dive to the ground when something clicks and bullets start to pass through the windows, shattering the glass to the floor. I cover my head and ears and attempt to hide behind something. Soon it comes to a cease before they bust through the door. I scamper up and run to hide behind the wall in the kitchen. I hear several footsteps and I catch one hunter in the nose when they pass. I used the knocked out body as leverage and a human shield when enter the living room again. A smart one notice quickly, but still sends a bullet to the guys back. Chris comes down the stairs when as I disarm another one of his men. Emptying the clip, I pistol whip the blond approaching me from my blind side. He takes it lightly quickly snatching it from my hand. He attempts to swing and I fireman him. Slamming the man down, a bullet sizzles past my ear. The heat of it sends goose bumps through my body. I turn to look at the head hunter whose staring at me in bewilderment. More men come in and when the next guy raise his arm to shoot I grab his wrist and take the gun out of his hand sending a shot to his leg and another one at Argent. I shield myself behind the wall that is separating the room. I can hear the Argent try to reason. They fire again when I peek out and quickly retreat. While negotiating I took what I learned from my Dad and shot while they thought I was looking to agree. I got another one in the shoulder and nicked at Chris' arm. I'm coming to close to killing them. The adrenaline is pumping and this is a threat. But I know I couldn't deal with killing someone. It's just not me. "Let's call it a truce. Derek is not here Argent. Get your men out while they're still breathing and I won't bullet their heads. And of the ones that are already down. Deal?" I yell at him.

"How about you come with us, and we won't kill Derek pack. We only have a few questions."

"Cute, but I don't like older men who are married and with children. Too much of a burden!" I say turn to shoot more. That's almost fifteen. Damn. I hear the creek of the back door open and a shadow slowly coming from the kitchen. I crouch down and when the three men enter I put a bullet in each chest. Not to kill them though. I discard the empty gun after I put the other three on my waist. "Three down. Want more?!" I ask crossing the room shooting.

"Alright! Alright!" He says. I allow him to send one man to get the bodies keeping a gun in both directions of Chris and the down hunters. After all of them are dragged out. I still keep aim at Argent. "Stiles, haven't your Dad taught you to shoot for the kill?"

"I'd rather not catch a court case and be charged with murder. You know, it just wouldn't sit right with him."

"Whatever. We're leaving. As you know, tell Derek we're looking for him." He says and exit. There's a scuffle before a girl walks in. Allison. "Hey, Stiles." She says. I scoff at her as I take in her hunting apparel. She just tips me to tell Scott they're over. The bitch tries to pull a quickie and throw a knife at me. I turn to side and fire at her. She ducks and roll out the door. I pursue after her, kicking the door shut. I open it slightly just enough for my eyes to peek out and look and I take in the observation. I dont see her out so she must be in the last SUV. Two trucks have already left, and it's just this red one that belongs to Chris. He's there looking back at the house talking with the Hunters that weren't wounded. Something I didn't expect was Allison to come from under the vehicle and send a piercing arrow through me. I scream as it flies in my stomach and just suddenly stops. I shut the door close and I faintly hear the truck pull off. Blood begins to fill my mouth as soon as I spit the first out mouthful out. I break the arrow end near the noch and attempt to push the rest of the shaft through. Bleeding more than before it goes dark as I move it more falling on the staircase.

* * *

Too many errors to fix. Beta?

New school

Rewriting this chapter over and over and over again because it wouldn't save correctly. But I have been soo emotionally distressed guys. Bear with me. And do you think this story is going somehwere? The direction i had planned is wayyy out there. Beta?


End file.
